Par hasard
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [UA] Tony n'a qu'une idée en tête, obtenir la garde de son frère et partir avec lui loin d'ici. Sauf qu'Azel Millan n'est pas prêt à lui abandonner Tim et la situation confortable obtenue à la mort des McGee. D'autant que l'adolescent a conçu un système qui pourrait rapporter gros. De la cuisine du manoir à l'ambassade d'Israël, la vie leur réserve pas mal de surprises !
1. Deux frères

**Titre : **Par hasard

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série : **NCIS

**Saison : **Univers alternatif

**Résumé :** Tony n'a qu'une idée en tête, obtenir la garde de son frère et partir avec lui loin d'ici. Sauf qu'Azel Millan n'est pas prêt à lui abandonner Tim et la situation confortable obtenue si facilement à la mort des McGee. D'autant que l'adolescent, prodige de l'informatique, a conçu un système qui pourrait rapporter gros. La liberté des deux frères est encore loin et le chemin pour s'y rendre atypique ! De la cuisine du manoir au bal de l'année, la vie leur réserve pas mal de surprises et de sacrées rencontres !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **À l'origine, ça devait simplement être une fic McNozzo. Mais un certain conte est passé par là (vous le reconnaîtrez vite) et l'UA d'origine s'est totalement transformé ! Pas de magie ou de choses de ce genre, soyons clairs on reste dans le monde qu'on connaît avec tous les personnages de la série. Mais l'intrigue est loin des crimes du NCIS et les personnages dans des rôles pas forcément habituels. Le plus simple pour comprendre, c'est de lire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Par hasard  
**

_Ce que nous appelons le hasard n'est que la cause ignorée d'un effet connu._

Voltaire

.

_Il n'y a pas de hasard, il n'y a que des rendez-vous._

Paul Éluard

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Tout commença il y a sept ans avec deux frères...**

_._

Tony détestait sa vie. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une vie.

Il rattrapa le chiffon sur le point de tomber du lustre avec un juron. son autre main s'accrochait tant bien que mal à l'échelle qu'il avait installé pour l'atteindre et nettoyer les dizaines d'ampoules suspendues dans les airs. Son équilibre était précaire, mais il savait pouvoir se pencher encore sans risquer de tomber. Il avait l'habitude.

Tony s'était toujours féliciter de ne pas avoir le vertige, sans quoi il n'aurait pas survécu une journée au manoir. Il n'avait pas non plus peur des petits espaces, des rongeurs, des insectes ou des reptiles. Il n'était pas allergique à la poussière et aux produits d'entretien. Il ne pouvait juste pas supporter les habitants de la demeure.

\- Encore dix ans à tirer, soupira-t-il avant de se remettre à la tâche.

Il termina le nettoyage en vitesse. _I__l_ rentrait. Tony savait qu'il devait avoir fait disparaître le chiffon, l'échelle et sa personne avant qu'il entre. S'il le détestait, _il_ le lui rendait bien.

Azel Millan n'aimait pas grand chose au monde, à part peut-être sa famille et lui-même. Et encore, il voyait large.

\- Tony ! s'exclama la gouvernante d'une soixantaine d'années qui pénétra dans la pièce. Tu devrais déjà être parti !

\- C'est bon, Suz', j'ai fini.

\- Monsieur est là avec Harry Parrish !

\- Les Castafiore sont rentrées ?

\- Elles sont avec madame en ville.

\- Et Burdy ?

\- Avec ses amis sans doute. Tu as tout ? File maintenant !

\- J'y vais. Hé, Suz' ! Est-ce-que...

\- Il t'attend à la cuisine. Dépêche-toi !

Tony obéit, la porte d'entrée faisait déjà tinter le carillon. Il emprunta les voies secondaires, alla ranger ses outils et courut à la cuisine.

\- TONY !

Le cri ne le fit pas sursauter à l'inverse d'Ada en train de remplir la bouilloire. L'eau coula sur le métal, aspergea son tablier blanc.

\- Timothy ! reprocha-t-elle.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendait pas. Il se précipitait vers l'arrivant.

\- Salut, Timmy, dit Tony en le réceptionnant dans ses bras. Alors, ça a été l'école ?

\- J'ai eu un A à mon devoir d'anglais !

\- Un A ? Waouh, mais c'est super ! Pour la peine... hmm, que dirais-tu de tartines à la confiture et d'un grand verre de lait ?

\- À la cabane ?

\- À la cabane.

L'enfant hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas. L'idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Alors on fait comme ça, petit frère. Ada ?

\- Attrape ce qui te faut, mais déguerpissez de ma cuisine. J'ai le thé à préparer pour monsieur et le dîner à faire. D'ailleurs...

\- Je serais à l'heure pour t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il reposa le garçon à terre et s'empara d'un panier posé dans un angle. À peine était-il rempli que son frère l'entraînait dehors avec toute la force de ses huit ans.

.

Tony regardait son frère dévorer son goûter d'un œil, l'autre sur le devoir qu'il avait rapporté. Toutes les réponses étaient justes, pratiquement aucune faute d'orthographe à déplorer. Tim était le premier de sa classe et il ne doutait pas qu'il le resterait dans les années à venir.

Il tenait énormément de leur mère, autant pour le physique que le caractère. Il avait quelques traits de son père aussi, mais il était plus Paddington que McGee. Pour sa part, Tony était le portrait craché de son père au même âge, un DiNozzo pur et dur. C'était là qu'il se rendait compte de la véritable différence entre eux, de n'être que des demi-frères, le physique. C'était un point négligeable selon lui. Tim était son frère, voilà tout.

Il le vit sourire entre deux bouchées de pain. La confiture lui faisait un grand sourire en s'étalant sur ses joues. Il était adorable comme ça.

\- T'as pas faim ?

\- J'en ai mangé une, Timmy.

\- Juste une ?

\- Je n'ai plus faim.

Il mentait bien sûr. Il avait toujours faim. Ce rat de Ted suivait à la lettre les ordres d'Azel Millan. Les portions de nourriture par jour étaient définies. Il vérifiait tous les matins et tous les soirs qu'Ada n'avait pas triché. Tony n'était pas fou, il se pliait aux ordres ou les conséquences auraient été terribles. Il le savait pour l'avoir expérimenté.

Sa ration quotidienne allait pour moitié dans celle de Timothy. Il pouvait se priver, pas l'enfant. Ça ne le gênait pas, depuis le temps il avait l'habitude. Azel savait, il avait donné ses ordres pour que ça se passe comme ça.

Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'atteignait plus Tony. Il avait trouvé un boulot où la maigre paye était compensée par le repas offert aux employés. Il pouvait avoir faim dans la journée, le soir il se rattrapait.

Son regard s'égara sur les frondaisons du chêne où ils étaient installés. La cabane, petite plateforme entre les énormes branches de l'arbre, était le seul havre de paix qu'il connaissait. Ça faisait du bien d'être là.

\- Fini ! déclara fièrement Tim en montrant ses mains vides.

\- Avale ce qui te reste dans la bouche avant de parler et viens là que j'essuie tes moustaches.

L'enfant s'exécuta docilement, restant immobile quand le mouchoir enleva la confiture de son visage.

\- Tu as bu ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien. Tu as des devoirs pour demain ?

\- Non.

\- Tim...

\- Pff, juste un tout petit.

\- Que tu vas faire sans tarder. Viens, il faut que j'aide Ada. Tu feras ça là-bas.

Le garçon frissonna. Il n'aimait pas le manoir. La cuisine était un des rares lieux où il se sentait bien, mais il y avait toujours le risque que Ted passe. L'homme le terrifiait.

\- Hé, Timmy ! Je suis là ! Il ne te fera rien.

Tim le savait, il ne risquait rien avec son frère. Tony le protégeait toujours, il l'avait promis après tout. Mais qui le protégeait lui ?

\- Tony ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as dit qu'on partirait un jour.

\- Quand tu seras grand.

\- C'est loin.

\- Je sais. Mais bientôt ce sera les vacances. Ils partiront.

\- Oui.

Sa voix était basse, son esprit ailleurs. Tony l'aida à descendre de leur perchoir sans tenter de l'en tirer. Mais une fois au sol...

\- Tu as quoi à faire pour l'école ?

\- Des exercices de géographie.

\- Je t'aiderai. Et si tu fais ça bien...

Il avait un ton malicieux que Tim connaissait bien. Il redressa brusquement la tête pour le fixer avec espoir.

\- J'ai récupéré quelques pièces pour ton ordi.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai, celles qui te manquaient, j'ai bien vérifié.

\- Géant !

\- Mais avant, devoirs.

Tim courrait déjà vers le manoir, pressé de terminer les exercices pour avoir son cadeau. Voilà des semaines qu'il les réclamait. Tony sourit pour la première fois de la journée. S'il n'y avait pas eu son frère, sa vie n'aurait pas eu de saveur.


	2. Les souvenirs d'un romantique

**Bond dans le temps de sept ans aujourd'hui ! **Tim est donc ado et Tony adulte. Vous allez découvrir trois nouveaux personnages dont deux en direct de l'agence. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un petit peu plus sur l'Italien et ce qui lui est arrivé depuis la dernière fois.**  
**

**Merci à vous pour les avis ! **...** Anonym : **Bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Les revieweurs fidèles, même quand ils disparaissent un certain temps, on ne les oublie pas ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver ici ! ... **Oce : **Si le McNozzo n'existait pas, que ce serait NCIS, je vous le demande ! Tu veux un doudou à leur effigie ? **Arrylinda :** Tiens une tête que je connais ! Contente de te retrouver ici. :) ... **Erec**,** honoka fumi** : Merci pour les mises en alerte ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Les souvenirs d'un romantique**

.

**Sept ans plus tard...**

\- Dites, les gars, je vous paye à rêvasser ? demanda la voix dure de Tom Morrow à ses trois salariés installés autour d'un pack de bières sur le sol bétonné du garage.

\- Tu nous payes ? rétorqua du tac au tac Stan Burley bouteille à la main. Première nouvelle !

Le patron coula un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé vers son employé. Les répliques de ce genre, il en entendait mille fois par jour. Elles ne l'atteignaient plus. Les trois larrons qu'il avait sous les yeux en avaient fait un sport national depuis le premier jour de Tony chez eux.

Le plus jeune employé du garage était adossé contre la roue d'un 4X4 qui leur avait été livré deux jours plus tôt. Les réparations étaient terminées et le véhicule attendait que son propriétaire vienne le récupérer. Tony bossait avec eux depuis sa majorité, soit six années à l'entendre, lui et les autres, se lancer des vannes toute la journée.

Le dernier des trois compères se retenait tant bien que mal d'ajouter quelque chose à la remarque de Stan. Thomas Sullivan Magnum n'était pourtant pas le dernier à jouer au petit jeu de la phrase qui allait emmerder le patron. Mais la journée avait été chargée et il voulait bien abandonner la partie pour cette fois.

Stan fit un rapide résumé de leur travail du jour tout en tendant une bière à Tom Morrow. Tony en profita pour lui céder sa place contre la roue.

\- Faut que j'y aille. On se voit lundi.

C'est à peine s'ils eurent le temps de le saluer. Il quittait déjà le garage l'air taciturne, sac sur l'épaule. Morrow chercha du regard des réponses auprès des autres.

\- T'en fais pas pour le gamin, le rassura aussitôt Magnum. Tout va bien.

\- Millan n'a pas...

\- Non. L'affaire suit son cours. À ce rythme, il devrait bientôt avoir la garde de son frangin.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Elle, lâcha Burley sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Elle ? Tu veux dire _la_ fille ?

\- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dont le gamin a été amoureux ? Je sais qu'il sort souvent avec des filles, mais c'est pas comparable.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit comme ça à cause d'elle ?

\- Ça fait pile sept ans.

\- Oh !

C'était donc ça. Tom porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il comprenait mieux le silence quasi continu du gamin aujourd'hui.

Tony n'était pas du genre à se confier. En fait, ni lui ni les autres ne pouvaient vraiment dire qu'ils le connaissaient par cœur. Il doutait même que quelqu'un puisse affirmer une telle chose dans ce monde. Depuis la mort de John McGee et de sa femme, respectivement son beau-père et sa mère, Tony était renfermé. Il jouait les extravertis mais, au fond, ce qu'il donnait à voir n'était qu'un masque qu'il avait endossé.

Il n'avait pas été brisé par la mort du couple, pas plus que par la mort de son propre père quelques années auparavant. Ni la maladie qui avait emporté Anthony DiNozzo Senior, ni l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie aux McGee ne l'avaient atteint jusqu'à le couper du monde. Il n'en avait pas été loin pourtant. C'est ce qu'ils avaient compris quand il avait évoqué à demi-mots ces périodes de sa vie. Mais il y avait Timothy.

Son frère était la raison d'être de sa vie. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux s'illuminer quand il parlait de lui pour le comprendre. C'était _son_ Tim, celui sans qui la situation ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Tony vivait pour son frère. Il restait au manoir pour lui. Avait un boulot pour lui. Ne montrait jamais qu'il allait mal pour lui. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Tim passait toujours en premier.

C'était pour cette raison que Tony en avait demandé la garde. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de le faire. Il lui fallait une situation solide pour l'obtenir et Azel Millan était déterminé à l'en priver par tous les moyens. Perdre l'autorité légale sur Timothy que lui avait confié ses vieux amis, c'était perdre aussi un énorme capital. Azel Millan ne comptait pas se laisser dépouiller aussi facilement.

Ça dépassait Tom que les McGee aient confié leurs enfants à ce requin des affaires. Il présumait que l'homme avait dû jouer incroyablement bien la comédie pour obtenir une telle place. À la mort de ses soi-disant amis, il n'avait plus été de même. La réalité avait repris ses droits. Tony et Tim s'étaient retrouvés cantonnés dans une chambre sous les toits de leur propre maison et les Millan avaient investi les lieux.

Sans sang bouillait quand il pensait à la situation des deux frères. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Azel était un homme puissant. Pour avoir tenté de s'opposer à lui, plus d'un y avait perdu ce qu'il possédait. Tony lui-même avait failli perdre Tim. Il faisait profil bas depuis et misait sur la patience pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde : son frère et une vie loin des Millan.

\- Vous l'avez rencontrée ? questionna Stan.

Tom reprit pied sur terre un instant pour fournir une réponse négative, à l'instar de Magnum. Non, ils ne l'avaient pas rencontrée. Personne ne l'avait fait. Mais il aurait bien aimé savoir qui était la mystérieuse fille qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Tony.

C'était arrivé avant qu'il bosse au garage. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour reconstituer toute l'histoire, il leur en manquait d'ailleurs des morceaux, mais ils avaient une bonne idée des événements d'il y a sept ans.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un centre commercial. Enfin, rencontrés n'était pas le terme approprié. Pour être exact, ils s'étaient percutés. Lui voulait échapper à son faux-jeton de « demi-frère » et ses amis, elle tentait de fuir un dragueur assidu.

Il imaginait bien la scène du choc, les deux jeunes gens tombant au sol au milieu des passants, leurs regards qui se croisaient... son côté romantique ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'image. Sourire qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître au plus vite. Il était le patron d'un garage, pas un type fleur-bleue. Ses employés n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il était celui qui aimait les comédies romantiques à la maison et que c'était sa femme qui aimait les films d'horreurs. Sa réputation aurait été ruinée.

Il ne connaissait pas le nom de la fille. Pour tous, c'était « elle ». Elle n'avait jamais dit son nom au gamin et il ne lui avait jamais dit le sien. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais ça rendait leur histoire encore plus belle.

Après leur rencontre musclée, ils s'étaient relevés en vitesse, prêts à repartir dans leur course. Tony avait dit qu'il entendait Burdy hurler après lui en usant de termes joliment fleuris. Tout le centre commercial avait dû en profiter. Il n'était pas le seul qu'on cherchait, un regard pour la fille les avait mis d'accord. Ils s'étaient élancés ensemble dans une autre direction.

Leurs poursuivants semés, ils s'étaient séparés. Pour se promettre de se retrouver le soir autour d'une pizza du resto italien du coin. Les jours suivants avaient dû les voir sur un petit nuage.

Tony n'avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient saisi que leurs rencontres s'étaient multipliées. Au fil des jours, ils étaient tombés amoureux, comme bien d'autres avant comme après eux. Tom aurait bien voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait Tony à ce moment là. Ses yeux devaient alors s'illuminer constamment plutôt que dans les seuls moments où il pensait à Timothy. Le gamin devait être heureux. Il aurait voulu voir ça.

Personne dans son entourage n'avait manqué la séparation de Tony et de sa belle, il y a sept ans aujourd'hui. Jenny, la nièce d'Ada le leur avait raconté, son amie Paula l'avait confirmé, après _son_ départ, c'était un fantôme. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Tim.

La belle n'habitait pas la ville. En fait, elle n'habitait pas le pays. Sa présence ici n'était que temporaire. Tony le savait, mais ça n'avait pas empêché la douleur d'être là quand elle était partie. Tom n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état elle devait être mais ça ne devait pas être terrible non plus. De ce que chacun avait compris, ce n'était pas un premier amour pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était _le grand amour_. Enfin, Tom voyait les choses comme ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans qu'ils n'avaient pas pu trouver la bonne personne. Il connaissait bon nombre de couple qui s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et qui, vingt ou quarante ans plus tard, étaient amoureux comme au premier jour. Il en était sûr, entre elle et lui, ça avait dû être l'évidence. Pas le coup de foudre au premier regard, non, juste l'évidence qui s'était révélée à eux au fil des jours. Il trouvait ça d'autant plus dommage qu'ils se soient perdus.

* * *

**Un avis ?** Parce qu'un Morrow romantique, vous avouerez que c'est pas commun ! Surpris de le voir dans un garage avec Stan et Tony ? On les retrouvera plus tard dans l'histoire, idem pour Paula et Jenny. Quant à Magnum, le personnage est là à la demande de Washington-Jones. ^^

* * *

**Nouveaux personnages de la série mentionnés/apparus :** Stan Burley, Paula Cassidy (agents spéciaux), Tom Morrow et Jenny Shepard (anciens directeurs du NCIS).

**Magnum : ** Thomas Sullivan Magnum est le héros de la série _Magnum_ dont Tony est fan. Son créateur est aussi celui de NCIS.


	3. Le Voleur et Roméo

Remerciez Sasha pour cette suite rapide ! Grâce à elle vous allez avoir droit à du** McNozzo** aujourd'hui.** Mention d'autres personnages **de la série également qui apparaîtront bientôt. **  
**

* * *

**J'adore vos reviews**, merci !** DG :** C'est bon, je suis sourde. *prépare le casque anti-bruit pour survivre à la prochaine crise de joie de DG* ... **Jen :** Je ne connais pas bien Morrow, mais je trouve que c'est sympa de le retrouver ici. Pour la belle, tu devrais avoir ta réponse dès le début de ce chapitre. ^^ ... **Sasha :** T'as vu ? J'ai posté ! ... **WJ :** T'as été pompomgirl dans une autre vie ? *avise la tentative de grand écart* Stop ! Je veux pas aller aux urgences ! En plus, le bâtiment III de Bethesda y a que ça de vrai. ... **Oce :** *donne le doudou McNozzo à Oce* Cadeau ! ... **Anonym :** Est-ce-que c'est elle ? Tu vas vite le savoir ! Pour Abby, c'est aujourd'hui aussi. Gibbs, ce sera plus long. Mais il sera là aussi !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le Voleur et Roméo**

.

Tony regagna le manoir à pas lents. Son esprit tout entier était tourné vers _elle._

Certains jours, comme aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas connaître son nom. Mais c'était leur accord. Ils se parlaient de tout sauf de leurs familles. Et dire son nom c'était aussi parler de sa famille.

Au début, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit. Burdy l'avait traité de voleur, le dragueur l'avait appelée princesse. C'était resté. Parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore, parce que ça les faisait rire aussi.

Il l'appelait Princesse, elle l'appelait Voleur. Parfois il lui avait dit mon étoile, elle lui répondait mon amour. Parfois seulement.

Même maintenant, même quand il en voyait d'autres comme ça, il trouvait étrange d'être tombé amoureux. Des sentiments aussi forts, c'était une première. C'était aussi la seule fois où ça lui était arrivé. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Entrer dans la propriété lui permit de mettre ses pensées de côtés. Un peu. Il entra dans la cuisine avec un air plus serein que celui qu'il avait au garage.

Ada était aux fourneaux. Il s'empara d'un tablier avant de lui demander comment l'aider. Au moins, les Millan ne recevaient pas ce soir. Ça ferait moins de travail. Depuis le départ de Ted, tout était moins dur de toute façon. Il faisait aussi tout ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses se passent bien. Son trois quarts temps au garage lui permettait de toujours se consacrer aux tâches au manoir. Un temps plein n'était pas envisageable pour l'instant. Ada et Suz' ne pouvaient pas gérer seules la propriété. Même l'aide régulière de Jenny et Paula n'aurait pas été suffisante. Il gérait les choses mieux qu'elles, il avait aussi l'habitude.

\- Tim n'est pas rentré ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Il est six heures, Ada !

\- Ton frère n'est plus un enfant, il a quinze ans. Laisse-le vivre un peu !

\- Je veux qu'il soit là avant qu'ils passent à table, c'est tout. Sinon Azel va être infernal.

\- Il a toujours été à l'heure. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va changer.

\- Tu crois ? Depuis qu'il est au lycée...

\- Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux qu'il passe du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est normal qu'il ait des amis.

\- Même quand un des amis en question est une jolie fille dont il est amoureux ?

\- Il n'est pas amoureux.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il est raide dingue d'elle !

Ada éclata de rire. Tony s'arma d'un couteau et des légumes à découper. Son regard s'égara un instant sur l'horloge. Si Tim n'était pas là dans une demi-heure, il lui enverrait un message. Il ne leur avait pas acheté des portables pour rien !

\- Au fait, Tony, il y a une ampoule à changer sur un des lampadaires extérieur.

\- Je m'en occuperai demain. Jenny vient toujours ?

\- Comme prévu. Paula sera là aussi.

\- Suz' sera contente d'avoir de l'aide. Faire à fond les chambres des Castafiore est une épreuve.

\- Il faudra aussi faire la chambre de Trent.

\- Burdy a enfin accepté de l'ouvrir ?

\- Madame ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

\- Ça va être sympa. Il a demandé à ce que je ne m'en occupe pas, je suppose ?

\- Suzie s'en chargera.

\- J'aiderai les filles à faire les autres alors.

Ada acquiesça. Tony se mit à la tâche. Il n'était pas un excellent cuisinier, mais il savait manier le couteau. Il était devenu maître dans le découpage de légumes, au point de ne pas avoir besoin de regarder ses mains. La lame n'entaillait jamais ses doigts.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Timothy quand ses yeux rencontraient à nouveau l'horloge. À cette heure, Jimmy et Breena avaient dû rentrer chez eux, laissant en tête à tête leurs deux camarades. Connaissant Tim, il n'avait pas dû comprendre pourquoi ils les avaient laissés seuls. Son frère pouvait être très naïf parfois. Mais c'était aussi ce qui le rendait adorable. Même maintenant qu'il était adolescent, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce côté de sa personnalité.

.

Comme Ada l'avait prévu, Timothy franchit les portes de la cuisine une dizaine de minutes après son frère. Un sourire idiot ne quittait pas ses lèvres et son regard semblait fixé le vide plutôt que la pièce et ses occupants.

\- Encore dans la lune, commenta Tony à Ada.

\- C'est de son âge.

Tony renversa la planche qu'il avait à la main sans répondre. Les dés de légumes chutèrent dans la casserole. Il retourna à la table le regard fixé sur son cadet. Tim s'était assis sur un des tabourets comme un automate. Ses doigts jouaient avec des épluchures, son esprit était ailleurs.

\- Tim ?

\- …

\- Tim ?

\- Hmm.

\- Abby va bien ?

\- Hein ? Ah, oui, oui, elle va bien.

Tony vit Ada retenir un rire. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se pencha par dessus la table et claqua plusieurs fois des doigts sous le nez de l'adolescent.

\- La Terre appelle la Lune !

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Bon retour parmi nous !

\- Retour ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'es encore plus accro que ce que je pensais.

\- Accro ?

\- Désespérant. Rassure-moi, tu as plus de conversation quand tu es avec Abby ?

\- Je..

\- Tu ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires !

\- Enfin une vraie réaction ! Je commençais à croire qu'on t'avait lobotomisé le cerveau.

\- Pff.

\- Dis-donc, Roméo, tu comptes revenir complètement sur Terre un jour ou t'es décidé à garder la tête dans les étoiles ?

Tim haussa les épaules. Tony se permit un sourire malicieux qui mit son frère mal à l'aise.

\- Elle t'a embrassé ?

\- Ça te regarde pas !

\- Donc, elle t'a embrassé. Enfin ! Parce que si elle avait dû attendre que tu fasses le premier pas, on y serait encore à Noël.

\- Tony !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

Le rouge colora les joues de l'adolescent à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Je l'ai embrassé aussi, murmura-t-il en réponse à la pique de Tony.

Le jeune homme s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il aimait taquiner son frère, mais il savait où étaient les limites, particulièrement sur ce sujet.

\- Tu fais quoi demain ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant du programme de la journée du samedi.

\- Je vais chez Abby. On doit avancer sur le logiciel, ajouta-t-il précipitamment pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

\- Entendu. Ce sera le grand ménage de printemps ici, alors restes-y la journée si tu veux.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Paula et Jenny sont de la partie. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Ils seront là ?

\- Non. Azel embarque tout le monde pour le week-end. Ils seront de retour dimanche soir. Deux jours au lac, ça nous fera des vacances.

\- J'ai croisé Harry Parrish en rentrant. Il ne les accompagne pas ?

\- Pas cette fois. Azel et lui sont en train de préparer une affaire. Avec qui et sur quoi, j'en sais rien. Sinon, comment votre logiciel avance ?

\- Super ! Tu verrais ça ! On a réussi à contourner le problème de la compression aujourd'hui !

Et de lui expliquer en détails comment ils s'y étaient pris. Tony écoutait d'une oreille attentive, mais il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que Tim était en train de raconter. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir grand chose quand ça touchait l'informatique. Mais il aimait l'entendre lui en parler. C'était un des deux seuls sujets sur lequel Timothy pouvait s'enflammer, le second étant une gothique de son âge au cœur d'or et à l'énergie débordante.

* * *

A**lors cet instant entre les deux frères et le McAbby derrière ?** Même sans son nom, je pense que vous avez tous reconnu qui est la belle de Tony, pas vrai ? Mais avez-vous repéré l'identité du fils d'Azel ?

**Personnages mentionnés : **Jimmy Palmer et Breena.


	4. Une souris et une soirée

J'ai oublié de le signaler, donc je le fais maintenant : **Azel Millan et sa femme Sheryl, Harry Parrish, Ada et Suzie sont des personnages inventés**. Tous les autres viennent de la série ! Vous découvrirez de nouveaux personnages à chaque chapitre, qu'ils soient seulement mentionnés (comme Breena et Jimmy la dernière fois) ou partie prenante de l'histoire. Donc lisez bien ! ^_^

D'ailleurs, pour l'**identité de la belle**, certains ont trouvé. Par contre, personne n'a repéré comment le** fils d'Azel** était appelé par Ada. Pas grave, vous le saurez dans ce chapitre.**  
**

* * *

**DG :** Le McNozzo, y a que ça de vrai. Même qu'il est de retour aujourd'hui ! ... **Sasha** **:** Pas de Delilah comme chérie. Je suis trop McAbby pour ça. ^^ Jeanne qui serait la fameuse fille ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il en est vraiment aujourd'hui ! Oui, il y a aura Kate, mais il va falloir attendre encore pour la voir. ... **WJ :** Je suis fière d'eux aussi. :) ... **Crazy :** *hug très très fort Crazy* Je suis vraiment trop contente que tu sois là ! ... **Anonym :** Le visage rouge de Timmy, une thèse de 300 pages par Anonym ! Lol, j'adore ce genre de réflexion existentielle ! ... **Jen :** Eh non, c'est pas Ari. Le prénom Azel peut tromper et il y a une raison à ce choix. Pour Ari, il sera présent, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu. ... **Oce :** De rien pour le doudou, ça me fait plaisir. :) Tony prévenant, tu vas le retrouver aujourd'hui. ... **Eden94 :** Merci pour la mise en alerte, contente que tu suives. A bientôt peut-être en review !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – ****Une souris et une soirée**

.

\- Je te jure, Tony, il y avait une souris !

\- La grande Paula Cassidy a peur d'une souris ?

\- Non, mais elle m'a surprise.

\- Bien sûr.

\- DiNozzo, efface tout de suite de ce sourire débile de ton visage ou tu t'en manges une.

\- À vos ordres, m'dame !

Paula leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière elle, Jenny éclata de rire. Fier de son effet, Tony ajouta une révérence. Paula rentra dans le jeu et bientôt les trois amis étaient étalés sur la moquette, pris dans un fou rire inextinguible.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez là pour m'aider ? gronda la voix de la gouvernante depuis le seuil.

\- Désolée, dit Jenny en cherchant son souffle, on va s'y mettre.

\- On faisait juste une pause, Suz' ! appuya Tony.

\- C'est évident.

Son visage était indulgent. Les voir comme ça tous les trois amenait un peu de soleil dans la maison. Ça la changeait des Millan.

\- Tu as changé l'ampoule dehors, Tony ?

\- Yep. J'ai vérifié les autres. Tout marche.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu t'en sors avec la chambre de Burdy ?

\- Voudras-tu bien l'appeler un jour par son prénom ?

\- Burdy lui va très bien. Et c'est plus facile à retenir.

\- Plus facile que Trent ?

\- Beaucoup plus facile.

Suzie abandonna la partie et gagna la chambre du fils de la maison.

\- Franchement, d'où ça vient, Burdy ? demanda Paula.

\- De Burdy Kort, répondit Jenny. C'est un gamin qu'on a connu il y a longtemps. Antipathique et pas très futé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles Burdy ?

\- Ou Trent Kort. Ça dépend des jours, confirma Tony.

\- Dites, les interrompit Jenny, on a du boulot à faire.

\- Pressée de s'y remettre, mademoiselle Shepard ?

\- Pressée d'en finir, plutôt.

\- La souris ! s'exclama Paula.

\- T'es vraiment sérieuse ? T'as vu une souris ?

\- Une des filles en aura ramené une du lycée, supposa Jenny. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'elles piquent une bestiole en cours de sciences naturelles. Tu te souviens quand elles avaient ramené les grenouilles ?

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Sheryl aussi en colère. Quand maman se fâche tous aux abris !

\- C'est bizarre quand même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elles ne sont pas débiles, elles sont même plutôt intelligentes comparé à pas mal de monde. Mais leur chambre est toujours une porcherie et elles ont régulièrement des idées stupides.

\- Séparées, ce sont des filles normales. Une fois réunies... je n'ai jamais compris comment elles pouvaient se transformer comme ça. C'est un mystère.

\- Au moins elles ne sont pas là aujourd'hui. T'étais pas là la dernière fois, Paula.

\- T'as raté quelque chose ! Les Castafiore nous ont donnés un concert privé.

\- Pendant deux heures ! Elles ont chanté pendant deux heures ! Même les pires criminels on ne les torture pas comme ça !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sheryl maintient les cours de chant. EJ et Vivian sont des causes perdues. Elles... ah !

De surprise, Tony bondit. Les filles éclatèrent de rire quand la petite tête d'une souris blanche perça une pile de vêtements.

\- Alors, Tony, se moqua Paula, on a peur des souris ?

\- Mais non, il a juste été surpris.

\- C'est ça, surpris !

Le fou rire les reprit de plus bel.

.

La journée avait filé à une allure folle. Tony comprit qu'il était le soir au retour de Timothy. Jenny et Paula saluèrent l'adolescent brièvement avant de filer. Comme elles, Suzie ne s'attarda pas. Elle était aussi attendue par sa famille.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine autour de pizzas que le plus jeune avait acheté avant de venir. Les soirées tous les deux étaient suffisamment rares pour qu'ils en profitent pleinement. Elles impliquaient obligatoirement de la pizza et de la glace ainsi que le DVD du dernier chef d'œuvre que Tony voulait faire découvrir à son frère.

Le repars terminé, ils se vautrèrent dans le canapé du salon auquel ils n'avaient jamais accès d'habitude. Tony lança le film. Enfin il allait pouvoir faire découvrir à Tim _Pulp Fiction._ Il ne croyait plus y arriver un jour.

Si l'adolescent n'apprécia qu'à moitié l'histoire, il ne s'en ouvrit pas à Tony. Son aîné le connaissait par cœur, il avait déjà vu à sa tête ce qu'il pensait du film. Ça n'avait pas grande importance à vrai dire. Le DVD n'était que le prétexte pour se retrouver tous les deux. Pour se souvenir de leur mère aussi.

C'était elle qui avait initié Tony à la cinéphilie. Tim ne partageait pas cette passion, mais il la goûtait de temps en temps pour le plaisir de se rapprocher ainsi un peu d'elle. Et surtout pour passer du temps avec son frère.

Dans ces moments, il imaginait à quoi pourrait ressembler leur vie quand ils seraient tous les deux. Le résultat lui plaisait. Énormément. Il ne doutait pas que Tony obtienne sa garde. Il n'envisageait même pas qu'autre chose puisse arriver. Azel Millan n'était rien pour lui. Il ne l'aimait pas et l'évitait autant que possible. Tous les papiers que son tuteur devait remplir, c'était Tony qui se chargeait de les lui transmettre. Celui qui s'occupait de lui, vérifiait ses résultats au lycée, le soignait quand il était malade, c'était son frère. Sa seule famille c'était Tony et les Millan n'étaient dans l'histoire que des étrangers dont il avait hâte de ne plus entendre parler.

\- T'as beaucoup de choses à faire demain ? demanda-t-il lorsque le DVD retrouva son étui.

\- Non, je me suis débrouillé pour être tranquille.

\- Alors... on va passer la journée tous les deux ?

\- Yep, Timmy, rien que tous les deux. À moins que t'es prévu quelque chose ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! répliqua Tim vivement obtenant ainsi un sourire ravi de son aîné.

\- Tu voudras faire quoi ?

\- Ben...

\- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Tony devant son hésitation.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué au baseball. Alors je me disais...

\- On se prépare un pique-nique, on prend les battes et on va au parc. Ça marche ?

\- On pourra faire un détour par le centre commercial ? J'ai besoin d'affaires pour le lycée.

\- Pas que pour le lycée ! C'est quoi cette chemise, Timmy ? Mon frère ne peut pas être fringué comme ça ! Demain, je t'emmène faire les magasins. Faut vraiment qu'on revoir ta garde robe. Abby ne va pas garder un petit-ami qui s'habille aussi mal !

\- Abby aime bien comment je m'habille !

\- Elle est amoureuse, c'est normal qu'elle ne dise rien. On va t'acheter de quoi ressembler à quelque chose. On en profitera aussi pour lui prendre un truc.

\- Tu veux dire, un cadeau ?

\- Devine !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! T'as une chérie, faut que tu la gâtes. Et je te rappelle que c'est bientôt le bal du printemps ! Ça ne vaut pas le bal de promo, mais c'est quand même quelque chose. Alors on regardera aussi pour un costume.

\- Ça va te coûter super cher !

\- Timmy, on est logés et nourris, faut bien que j'utilise l'argent que je gagne quelque part. Et rendre mon frangin présentable me semble une dépense indispensable.

Tim eut un sourire timide qui se transforma bientôt en éclat de rire quand Tony se jeta sur lui.

\- Non ! Me chatouille pas !

La supplique n'empêcha pas Tony de continuer. Bientôt la bataille fraternelle fit rage et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, des larmes de rire coulant sur les joues.

\- Au fait, dit Tim entre deux goulées d'air, en parlant de bal...

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai croisé Harry Parrish, il parlait d'un bal.

\- Tu le vois dans un bal ?

\- Non, mais Azel...

Soudainement redevenu sérieux, Tony se redressa.

\- Quel bal ?

\- Aucune idée, mais Azel et Sheryl y vont. Trent aussi je crois.

\- Il bosse avec son père. Où Azel va, il y va aussi.

\- Ça avait l'air important. Harry a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer le bal de l'année. Ça veut dire qu'on aura bientôt une nouvelle soirée tranquille !

\- Je vois, me dire ça était purement intéressé. T'as eu raison !

\- Tu te renseigneras ?

\- T'en fais pas, dès que je sais quand on a une soirée tranquille, je te le dis. Mais maintenant, au lit. Tu dors debout.

\- Tony, j'ai plus huit ans !

\- Mais t'es toujours mon petit frère et t'es mort de fatigue. Va te coucher, on a une journée chargée demain.

\- Hâte d'y être !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Timmy.

L'adolescent se retira dans un bâillement. Tony l'observa s'éloigner attendri. Il espérait vraiment que ce genre de soirée devienne leur quotidien. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait devoir régler un certain nombre de problèmes avant ça, la totalité se résumant sous un seul nom : Azel.

* * *

**Alors cet instant McNozzo et le passage avec les filles ?** Ça vous plaît ?

**Personnages mentionnés : **Trent Kort , EJ Barrett et Vivian Blackader (elle apparaît dans le spin-off NCIS dans JAG).


	5. Bal en série

**Aujourd'hui **encore et toujours du** McNozzo**. On avance doucement vers le point central de l'histoire. C'est l'occasion de découvrir de nouveaux personnages.

* * *

**Mille merci à vous pour les reviews ! Vous m'avez gâtée !** ... **Anonym : **Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un doudou McNozzo ! Tiens, cadeau ! ... **WJ : **Le roi des McNozzo, c'est un peu beaucoup, non ? Mais ça me plaît. ^^ ... **Jen : **Kort reste Kort quel que soit l'univers, la preuve aujourd'hui ! ... **Sicret Santa : **Un Secret Santa ! Waouh ! Puisque tu fais des statues, tu pourrais m'en faire une McNozzo pour illustrer la fic ? Ce serait mon cadeau de Noël. *regard du chat Potté* ... **Soucrrret Santa :** *tente tant bien que mal de prononcer avec l'accent russe* Mouais, c'est pas facile. Faudrait que je demande des cours à Gibbs. Tu as retrouvé tes lutins ? ... **Sasha : **Tu sais que ta review m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir ? Pour les employés d'Azel j'entends. De pas avoir d'idées, maintenant j'en ai trop et je sais plus quoi choisir ! ... **Santa Phantom : **Review là et sur les notes de frais ? C'est Noël avant l'heure ! J'ai pas encore envoyé ma liste de cadeaux, je vais y réfléchir et je te la donne. Promis, je vais faire attention à ne pas (trop) faire des fins de chapitres AIPMiques. *sourire angélique* ... **Jenifael09 :** Merci pour les mises en alerte et fav' !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Bal en série**

.

Tony leva les yeux du moteur qu'il était en train de vérifier quand une voix bien trop connue appela son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là, Burdy ?

\- Ma voiture fait un drôle de bruit. Faut que t'y jettes un œil.

\- T'as confiance en moi pour ça ?

\- Tu me détestes, mais tu veux pas ma mort. Tu feras ton boulot correctement.

Tony ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Avec une grimace, il posa ses outils et s'avança vers lui.

\- Passe-moi les clés, je verrais ça tout à l'heure.

\- Occupe-toi de ça maintenant !

\- T'es pas mon patron, Burdy. J'ai dit que j'allais le faire, c'est déjà une faveur que je te fais. Alors la ramène pas.

\- T'as de la chance que je sois pressé, capitula Trent en lui lançant les clés de son véhicule.

\- Le prochain bus est dans deux minutes. En courant, tu devrais l'avoir.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à prendre le bus ? Ron passe me prendre.

\- Alors c'est officiel ? Sacks et toi sortez ensemble ? Ray n'est pas jaloux j'espère ?

\- Espèce de... commença Trent prêt à lui bondir dessus.

\- Pas de ça ici ! coupa Tom Morrow en émergeant de son bureau.

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard mais restèrent à leur place en silence.

\- Repassez ce soir, enchaîna Tom à l'adresse de Trent. Elle sera prête. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, on vous en prêtera une.

Le fils d'Azel acquiesça et disparut bientôt du garage pour retrouver ses amis.

\- Toi, ajouta Morrow à Tony, je ne veux pas entendre un commentaire. Tu l'aimes pas, d'accord, mais c'est un client. Arrête de le chercher quand il est au garage. C'est clair ?

\- Comme du cristal.

.

Tony n'avait eu qu'une pièce à resserrer pour faire disparaître le bruit dont avait parlé Trent. La réparation, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était minime.

Quand le fils Millan revint quelques heures plus tard, Tom s'assura d'être présent pour que tout se passe bien. Surveillés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de vague et Trent repartit bien vite au volant de sa voiture. Morrow hocha la tête satisfait du comportement de Tony. C'était dans ces cas là qu'il regrettait que Stan et Magnum soient absents. En cas de dérapage, il n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à les séparer. Au moins, Ron Sacks et Ray Cruz, les deux meilleurs amis de Trent, n'étaient pas venus. Quand ces trois là étaient ensemble, vous pouviez être sûr que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il vient, laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, commanda Tom. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de problème dans mon garage.

\- T'en fais pas, il n'y en aura pas.

\- Je suis sérieux, Tony.

\- Moi aussi.

Tom ne demandait qu'à le croire.

\- Tu diras à Magnum qu'on a reçu la pièce pour la Ford, reprit-il.

\- Je passerai le message. Eh, Tom ! appela-t-il avant qu'il regagne son bureau.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour le vingt, c'est ok ?

\- Sauf si Stan a un empêchement, c'est bon, tu peux prendre ton après-midi.

\- Merci !

\- Hé, Tony.

\- Oui ?

\- Te prends pas la tête. C'est qu'un bal.

\- Le premier bal de Tim ! T'imagine même pas la préparation !

\- Tu prends ça trop au sérieux.

\- Moi non, lui oui. Il va faire une crise de nerf avant même d'y arriver.

\- C'est juste une soirée.

\- C'est _la_ soirée de sa vie pour lui. J'espère qu'Abby le décoincera ou il s'évanouira avant d'être sur la piste de danse.

\- Faudra que tu nous racontes ça.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

\- En parlant de bal, t'as entendu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un gala de charité est organisé, ce sera un bal costumé. Que du beau monde invité.

\- Quand ?

\- Une semaine après le tien, le vingt-sept. T'en as vraiment pas entendu parler ? Ça fait pourtant couler pas mal d'encre ces temps-ci. Tu penses, tout le gratin sera présent. Je suis sûr que même Millan doit avoir une invitation.

.

Tony en eut la confirmation dans la soirée. Azel Millan et sa famille étaient conviés au gala de charité. Les Sacks et les Cruz seraient aussi de la partie, de même que les Parrish. Cela voulait dire une soirée tranquille pour Tim et lui à la maison. Qui que soient les organisateurs de l'événement, il les remerciait de tout cœur.

À partir de ce moment, l'essentiel des conversations de la maison tourna autour de la soirée. Même lorsque les Vance dînèrent au manoir il en fut question. Les deux familles n'étaient pourtant pas proches, même si le travail les amenaient souvent à se rencontrer. Trent et Leon étaient ceux qui se voyaient le plus. Ils maintenaient une entente cordiale, mais ne deviendraient jamais amis. Aussi, quand Tony les vit de la fenêtre se donner l'accolade, le jeune homme comprit que le gala était la soirée de l'année et qu'il ne serait pas seulement question de fonds à récolter pour diverses œuvres de charité. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus importants.

Loin de ces considérations, Timothy faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre. Ils avaient pour eux la totalité de l'espace sous les toits, mais n'en utilisaient qu'une moitié, l'autre faisant office de grenier.

\- T'es sûr que ça lui plaira ? demanda l'adolescent pour la énième fois.

Tony se massa les tempes.

\- Arrête ça, tu fais pas le marathon.

\- Mais tu crois que ça lui plaira ?

\- Tu me donnes le tournis !

\- Et si ça lui plaisait pas ?

\- Timmy ! explosa Tony en se jetant face à lui, mains sur les épaules pour l'arrêter et l'obliger à le regarder. Abby aimera. Je te le jure !

\- Mais...

\- Timothy McGee ! Je te promets que le cadeau lui plaira. Abby adore ce genre de chose, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. Alors tu te calmes et tu vas t'asseoir !

Enfin le garçon obéit. Satisfait, Tony le rejoignit. Il s'empara du paquet sur la couverture et le lui tendit.

\- Abby aimera son cadeau, répéta encore Tony. Ce bracelet clouté, elle va même l'adorer.

\- Mais si... si c'est pas assez ?

\- C'est son anniversaire, Timmy. Un cadeau et un dîner en amoureux, elle ne demande pas mieux !

\- Je...

\- Tim, crois-moi, elle adorera.

Timothy hocha la tête, rassuré. Il voulait tant que ce six mars se passe bien qu'à être si stressé il avait de grande chance de le faire rater. Tony était toutefois certain qu'il rentrerait du lycée le lendemain avec un immense sourire et la tête dans les nuages. Ce qui l'embêtait davantage était le bal qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il ne serait alors pas en tête à tête avec la gothique. La pensée de devoir l'inviter à danser devant tant de monde le tétanisait. Les deux semaines à venir ne seraient pas de trop pour le convaincre que tout se passerait bien. Il lui faudrait aussi lui changer les idées. Pour ça, il savait exactement quoi dire.

\- Sinon, vous en êtes où de votre logiciel ?

\- On a presque fini.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dans quelques jours, on pourra faire des essais.

\- C'est super !

\- Oui ! Tu te rends compte ? Si ça marche, ça voudra dire qu'on aura créer un des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants au monde !

\- J'espère vraiment que ça va aboutir, Timmy.

Plus que ça, Tony était certain que Tim et Abby allaient réussir. Rien ne résistaient aux deux petits génies.

* * *

**Le McNozzo vous plaît toujours ? Et le passage avec Trent, Morrow et l'histoire du bal, ça vous inspire ?**

* * *

**P****ersonnages** **mentionnés/apparus :** Leon Vance, Ray Cruz (agent de la CIA) et Ron Sacks (agent du FBI).


	6. Jour J

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai complètement oublié de poster le chapitre après l'avoir écrit. ^^'

On entre le vif du sujet avec celui-là. **Les problèmes commencent** et cinq personnages de NCIS font leur apparition !

* * *

**Soucrrret Santa :** Gibbs parle russe, donc il pourrait me donner des cours. ^^ Ton enquête m'intéresse, dis m'en plus ! ... **WJ :** *se transforme en fée marraine* Tada ! *attrape sa baguette magique* Dis-moi, quelle robe veux-tu pour aller au bal ? Marraine Gwen est là pour exaucer tes vœux ! Parce que je dois me rattraper d'avoir oublié de donner ce chap' en avant-première. ... **Jen :** Je vais décevoir, mais pas de soirée McAbby prévue dans ce chapitre (ça viendra). Par contre on découvre d'autres personnages. ...** Joly :** Les détails sur "elle" viendront plus tard, y a plein de choses à raconter avant ! ... **Santa Phantom :** Ce nom me fait rire, enfin le Phantom surtout. Parce que dans la série Zorro y a un cheval qui s'appelle comme ça et que je suis fan de Zorro. Hem... mais c'est sans rapport avec NCIS. J'attends le colis !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Jour J**

.

Comme l'avait prévu Tony, Abby adora son cadeau. Timothy rentra au manoir sans quitter son grand sourire idiot. Le bracelet et le repas en tête à tête avaient beaucoup plu à la gothique.

Les jours qui suivirent, Tim ne quitta pas son nuage de bonheur. Il finit par en oublier le bal à venir. Les rares mentions à son sujet ne l'atteignirent pas et Tony savoura comme il le devait ce répit.

La finalisation du logiciel des deux adolescents participa de beaucoup à la tranquillité du jeune prodige de l'informatique. Le système fonctionnait à merveille. Les semaines de test qu'ils prévoyaient seraient surtout là pour confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il allait révolutionner une branche du secteur. Tony se préparait déjà à l'annonce de l'étape suivante : la mise sur le marché.

Il ne doutait pas de la réussite du projet. Il craignait en revanche la façon dont se dérouleraient les choses. En tant que tuteur légal et rapace des affaires, Azel Millan risquait de poser problème. D'autant que la maisonnée toute entière était au courant de la bonne marche du projet de Timothy et Abby. Son frère était rentré en criant qu'ils avaient réussi. Il avait traversé tout le manoir de cette manière jusqu'à le trouver pour l'avertir. Niveau discrétion, il y aurait des choses à revoir.

Arriva enfin le jour du bal. De concert, tous les proches de Timothy avaient gardé le silence sur la soirée devant lui. Abby choisit également de faire comme s'il n'existait pas jusqu'au jour J. Tony l'en remercia lorsqu'elle passa au manoir.

À quelques heures du bal, Tim était dans un état de nerf tout à fait convenable. Tony réussit à lui faire enfiler son smoking sans souci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fallut quitter la maison que l'affaire se compliqua.

\- Je ne peux pas ! martela Timothy pour la troisième fois.

\- Timmy...

\- Je te dis que je ne peux pas !

L'adolescent était en panique. Tony se félicita qu'il ne conduise pas encore ou emmener sa cavalière aurait été une épreuve supplémentaire. Quoiqu'il n'aurait sans doute pas permis à son frère de prendre le volant dans cet état. Un ami plus âgé d'Abby se chargeait de passer prendre le couple chez les Sciuto. Tony n'avait donc qu'à convaincre son frère d'aller rejoindre sa belle. Il s'était entendu avec la gothique, c'était elle qui l'inviterait à danser. Timothy n'en serait sans doute pas capable, à moins bien sûr d'un miracle, mais ils n'y croyaient pas.

\- Tim, sors de cette cuisine.

\- Non !

\- Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute la soirée !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Abby t'attend !

\- Elle comprendra. Et puis de toute façon il y a Cade.

\- C'est seulement un ami à elle. Et il a une petite amie.

\- M'en fiche. Je reste.

Tony avisa l'heure. Son frère aurait déjà dû arriver chez Abby. Constatant à ses va-et-vient incessants qu'il ne partirait jamais, il se résolut à prendre les choses en main. En deux pas, il se mit devant son frère. Un instant plus tard, l'adolescent était posé sur son épaule, ses poings tambourinant dans son dos tandis qu'il lui maintenait les jambes immobiles.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tony, lâche-moi !

\- Pas question. Tu iras chez Abby même si je dois traverser la moitié de la ville en te portant comme ça pour t'y emmener.

\- Tony !

L'aîné fit la sourde oreille. Son fardeau bien calé, il passa dehors et attrapa de sa main libre le vélo de son frère.

-Si tu ne veux pas terminer à l'hôpital, je te conseille d'arrêter de bouger.

\- Pose-moi par terre !

\- Un mot de plus et je t'assomme !

Tony enfourcha le vélo. À le voir faire, Timothy se calma. Il l'observa mettre ses menaces à exécution avec une angoisse grandissante. Pour finalement exploser quelques secondes plus tard :

\- Je vais y aller ! Tony, je te promets que je vais y aller, dépose-moi par terre ! S'il te plaît !

Tony poursuivit sa route. Il ne comptait pas le reposer tout de suite. D'ici quelques centaines de mètres, Tim ne supporterait vraiment plus de voir défiler le sol aussi vite. Là, il serait temps de lui redonner son vélo. Tony aurait alors la certitude qu'il irait jusque chez Abby. Il faisait confiance à la jeune fille pour lui envoyer un message de confirmation sitôt qu'elle aurait retrouvé son Roméo.

.

Tony rentra dans la maison en sifflotant. Sa main droite tapotait la poche de son jean où se trouvait son portable. Tim était arrivé chez Abby. Comme prévu, Simon Cade était ensuite passé les prendre avec sa cavalière, la sœur de Gayne Levin, pour les emmener au bal.

Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier de service d'un pas vif quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Azel Millan franchit le seuil accompagné d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il distingua par l'ouverture Harry Parrish le saluer et donner un ordre à sa secrétaire. La jeune femme griffonna quelques mots sur le calepin qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Nikki Jardine était entrée au service de l'associé d'Azel tant l'homme était antipathique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, mais il ne pouvait manquer le regard qu'elle posait sur lui quand il Parrish avait le dos tourné.

La porte se referma, il se dissimula derrière l'angle du couloir. Ici il devait être invisible, c'était la règle. Ni Azel ni son invité ne le remarquèrent donc quand ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

À son habitude quand une nouvelle tête franchissait le seuil du manoir, Tony emprunta les coursives pour gagner le réduit attenant au bureau du maître de maison. La demeure ressemblait par certains côtés au châteaux anciens avec ces équivalents des passages secrets et portes dérobées. Ici cependant chacun en connaissait l'existence, du moins pour les principales. Tony gardait pour lui seul le secret d'une étroite coursive courant tout autour de la maison. Il fallait régulièrement se mettre à quatre pattes ou s'allonger pour passer, grimper puis redescendre puisque le chemin n'était jamais plat, mais il desservait toutes les pièces avec vue sur l'extérieur des premier et deuxième étages.

Le passage au-dessus du bureau d'Azel impliquait d'être allongé, l'œil collé aux fentes entre les poutres et le plâtre des murs. La position était inconfortable, mais la vue imprenable sur la salle et ses occupants, lesquels venaient tout juste d'entrer.

\- Clayton, installez-vous, invita Azel en désignant un fauteuil. Un verre ?

\- Scotch.

\- Bien entendu.

L'homme d'affaires s'approcha du buffet et des bouteilles disposées derrière la paroi de verre.

\- Toujours en froid avec les autorités ? questionna Azel avec amusement en leur servant deux verres.

\- Cette peste ne me lâche pas.

\- Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple stationnement interdit pouvait mener au tribunal ?

\- Je me passerai de vos sarcasmes, Azel.

\- Permettez que je savoure. Un jeune recrue qui vous traîne en justice, c'est à marquer sur le calendrier. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Arin ? Bar...

\- Borin. Abigail Borin.

\- Borin contre Jarvis. La rencontre au tribunal promet d'être intéressante.

\- Elle et ces imbéciles de...

\- Collègues ? Mentors ? Croyez-moi, vous ne gagnerez pas contre eux. J'espère que vous saurez vous tenir lors de la soirée. Ils sont invités.

Clayton descendit d'un trait son verre de scotch. Azel avala une simple gorgée avant de faire tourner l'alcool dans son verre.

\- Revenons-en à notre affaire, dit-il en observant les reflets du scotch à la lumière de la lampe halogène.

\- Vous avez les détails à propos du logiciel ?

\- Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous, Azel.

\- Il me suffit de le récupérer et nous saurons tout ce que nous voulons savoir.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas ?

\- C'est tout comme.

\- L'affaire se conclut dans une semaine !

\- Nous serons prêts à ce moment là. Ne vous en faites pas, Clayton.

\- Vous programmez la vente d'un logiciel que vous ne possédez pas et je ne devrais pas être inquiet ?

\- Harry est sur le point de le récupérer, si jamais il ne l'a pas encore en sa possession.

\- Comptez-vous m'en dire plus ou dois-je deviner ?

Azel prit le temps de terminer son verre avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil pour répondre. Dans sa cachette, Tony ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Vous savez comment sont appelés les as de l'informatique de nos jours ?

\- Des geeks.

\- C'est un des termes effectivement.

\- Et ?

\- J'abrite sous mon toit un des deux geeks qui a conçu le logiciel de cryptage que nous allons vendre.

Jarvis écarquilla les yeux. Tony se crispa. Si Azel disait vrai, et il n'en doutait pas, alors...

\- Le fils McGee ? s'exclama Clayton. C'est un des créateurs ?

\- Tout à fait. Et je n'ai pas à vous rappeler que je suis son tuteur. Je peux donc disposer légalement du logiciel.

\- Et l'autre créateur ?

\- Qui saura qu'il y en a un autre ?

* * *

**Hormis le McNozzo, on découvre le plan d'Azel. Ça vous plaît ? AIPM ?**

* * *

**Personnages mentionnés/apparus : **Clayton Jarvis (secrétaire de la marine), Nikki Jardine (analyste au NCIS), Abigail Borin (agent spécial au CGIS, service d'enquêtes criminelles des gardes-côtes), Simon Cade et Gayne Levin (agents spéciaux membres de l'équipe d'EJ Barrett).


	7. Retour de soirée

Horrible **Azel,** pas vrai ? Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu !** Abby** apparaît aujourd'hui mais c'est léger. Patience, elle sera bientôt plus présente !

* * *

**WJ :** Yep, une surprise rien que pour toi. Mais il faudra être patiente. ^_^ ... **Sasha :** Je me suis régalée à faire la discussion Tony/Kort, j'adore faire apparaître tous ces personnages ! Le bal de l'année, il va effectivement se passer quelque chose. Des pronostics ? ...** Soucrrret Santa :** J'ai pas fait exprèèès d'oublier ! La mère Noël était coupable ? Non de non, qui aurait cru ça ! Comme cadeau, j'ai demandé pleins de nouvelles histoires à lire. :-) ... **Santa Phantom :** Un déguisement pour passer inaperçu, c'est original comme idée. Ca marche ? ... **Sicrete Santa :** Wow, l'avalanche de reviews ! Ici et sur les OS ! Merci. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Retour de soirée  
**

.

L'œil vissé à la fente du mur, Tony ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange quelques mètres plus bas. À l'annonce d'Azel, son sang s'était glacé. Ce qu'il projetait était digne de la crapule qu'il était. Jarvis semblait avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Génial. Oui, je sais.

Azel se leva pour attraper la bouteille de scotch et les servir. Jarvis fixa l'alcool couler dans son verre plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ? demanda enfin Clayton.

\- Sûr, non, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arrêter. Harry va faire une copie du logiciel et personne n'en saura rien. Une fois le logiciel vendu, les protestations ne serviront à rien.

\- Vous êtes diabolique, Azel.

\- C'est le plus grand compliment que vous pouviez me faire. Dites-moi à présent, serez-vous avec moi jusqu'au bout ?

\- Un intermédiaire peut-il se retirer d'une telle transaction à ce stade ?

\- La décision vous revient.

\- Des millions sont en jeu.

\- J'en déduis que vous êtes avec moi. Parfait !

\- Tenez-moi au courant dès que vous avez le logiciel.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Je vous verrai bientôt. Au revoir, Azel.

Tony attendit que les deux hommes aient quitté la pièce pour poursuivre son chemin dans l'étroit passage. Il ne fit que quelques mètres le temps qu'il redevienne une coursive digne de ce nom pour se laisser tomber au sol, dos au mur.

Les propos d'Azel Millan résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il allait voler le logiciel de Tim et Abby pour le vendre lors du bal de l'année. Non, il _avait_ volé le logiciel. Il reconnaissait le moteur de la voiture d'Harry Parrish se garer devant le manoir.

D'un bond, le jeune homme se redressa. Sa course l'amena vite à la sortie du passage, une petite ouverture près d'une fenêtre dans un angle du manoir. Il colla son visage à la vitre. Harry serrait la main d'Azel avec satisfaction. Il avait récupéré le logiciel.

Tony envisageait déjà comment le lui reprendre quand un geste d'un des hommes l'arrêta. Parrish n'avait rien à mettre dans la main tendue d'Azel Millan. Il n'avait pas le logiciel avec lui. Tony devina sans peine à leur attitude ce qu'il en était. Le logiciel se trouvait à cette heure dans le coffre-fort de leurs bureaux, un lieu ultra sécurisé où il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer.

L'évidence s'imposa à lui. S'il voulait mettre la main sur ce qui appartenait à son frère et la gothique, il allait devoir agir quand le logiciel serait hors du coffre, prêt à être vendu. Pour ça, il n'avait qu'une seule option, se rendre au bal et le dérober avant qu'il change de main.

Restait à annoncer à son frère qu'il ne passerait pas la soirée tous les deux comme promis dans une semaine. Et c'était sans doute le plus difficile.

.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Tony ne quittait pas des yeux le vieux portillon de fer perçant l'enceinte du domaine. L'entrée secondaire était occupée par deux adolescents incapables de se séparer. Abby était resplendissante dans sa robe écarlate. Dans son smoking impeccable, Timothy n'était pas en reste. Le vélo posé contre la grille et la végétation sous la lumière du lampadaire blafard conférait à la scène une ambiance romantique qu'illustraient parfaitement les deux amoureux.

Avec ces deux là, il n'y avait rien d'habituel. Tout était atypique. La fille invitait le garçon au bal, le raccompagnait chez lui. Ils réécrivaient la classique histoire d'amour à leur façon. Tony la trouvait très belle.

La bouilloire sifflait quand Tim entra dans la cuisine. Son frère prit le temps de verser l'eau bouillante sur les sachets de tisane qu'il avait mis dans des tasses avant de lui accorder son attention. À son habitude, l'adolescent s'était laissé tomber sur un tabouret près de la table et fixait le vide d'un air rêveur.

Tony s'empara de deux cuillères qu'il plongea dans le pot de miel avant de les mettre dans les infusions. Il prit sa tasse dans ses mains et laissa celle de Timothy au centre de la table avant de s'adosser à l'évier. S'il la lui mettait devant lui, son frère la porterait à ses lèvres comme un automate. Chaud comme il était, le breuvage le brûlerait, ce que Tony tenait à éviter. Il attendit donc que son frère redescende sur terre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tim reprit conscience de son environnement. Il s'empara de la tasse préparée à son attention avec un merci à peine audible.

\- Ça a été ?

La question de Tony était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Ce qu'il tenait à savoir, c'était comment la soirée s'était déroulée. Et Timothy le comprit parfaitement.

\- Oui. C'était... parfait !

Tony dissimula son sourire en avalant une gorgée de tisane, laquelle aiderait à rendre son calme à l'adolescent. Un café à cette heure n'était clairement pas envisageable.

\- Abby m'a invité à danser. Tout le monde nous regardait mais...

\- Tu ne voyais qu'elle ?

\- Oui.

Tony imaginait la scène sans peine. Son frère avait dû observer les autres danseurs complètement tétanisé. Pour le peu qu'il avait vu de la tenue d'Abby et connaissant son caractère, ils avaient dû attirer l'attention de tous quand elle l'avait traîné sur la piste de danse. Des élèves qui avaient ensuite totalement disparus quand elle avait capté son regard.

\- On a été élus roi et reine du bal, avoua Timothy.

Il leva les yeux vers son frère et le sourire qu'il lui offrait.

\- C'est bien, dit Tony et il était sincère.

L'adolescent tritura sa tasse.

\- Timmy, encouragea Tony avec douceur, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- C'est...

\- Oui ?

\- Si elle était venue avec toi, vous l'auriez été aussi.

Il avait dit ça tout bas, par peur de sa réaction. Tony soupira.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, Tim.

\- Le proviseur, il me l'a dit après le couronnement. Ça aurait dû être vous.

\- Elle était déjà partie.

\- Si elle était restée...

\- C'est du passé maintenant.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

\- Quoi ?

\- De ne pas y être aller avec elle.

\- Si, mais j'ai arrêté d'y penser.

\- Elle ne te manque pas ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? C'était _ton_ bal, pas le mien.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle te manque.

Tony se détourna. Il posa la tasse désormais vide dans l'évier. Son regard s'égara sur l'extérieur.

\- Tony, pourquoi tu ne parles plus d'elle ?

L'intéressé afficha un sourire de façade. Il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de penser à elle. Je t'ai toi.

Timothy abandonna le combat.

\- Je monte, annonça Tony.

Tim hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien son frère. Dans ces moments là, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Malgré le bonheur rattaché à chacun de ses souvenirs avec elle, il lui était difficile de l'évoquer. Ça faisait mal de constater son absence. C'était pire de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Tony pensait qu'au fil des années ses sentiments auraient diminué, qu'ils auraient fini par être de simples et beaux souvenirs à chérir. Rien n'avait évolué depuis son départ. Il l'aimait toujours autant et souffrait simplement davantage de son absence.

Tony savait bien qu'elle avait dû passer à autre chose depuis. Il doutait qu'elle l'ait complètement oublié, mais il était réaliste. Sa princesse avait dû se trouver un autre prince depuis le temps. Et c'était une idée insupportable.

* * *

**Tony** est décidé à contrer le plan d'Azel**. Tim** fait remonter les souvenirs. Ça vous inspire ?**  
**

**Bientôt de nouveaux personnages **vont apparaître, j'espère que vous apprécierez.** Bonnes fêtes à tous !**


	8. Une question d'autorité

**Enfin la suite !** Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard. Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà un nouveau chapitre de _Par hasard_ où on se concentre sur de **nouveaux personnages issus de NCIS** (listés en fin de chapitre).

Vous ne vous souvenez pas des chapitres précédents ? Pas grave, vous n'en avez pas besoin pour comprendre celui-ci. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Une question d'autorité**

.

Le poste de police bruissait des conversations et allées venues des différents membres du personnel. Dans le bureau du chef, le docteur Samantha Ryan, psychologue de son état, haranguait Jerome Craig au sujet de trois de ses hommes.

\- Ils doivent passer la visite, c'est obligatoire !

\- Docteur...

\- Ils ne peuvent pas y échapper, chef, tempêta-t-elle d'une voix forte qui le vit se ratatiner sur son fauteuil.

\- Je comprends bien, docteur, seulement...

\- Tobias Fornell, Leroy Jethro Gibbs et Abigail Borin, je dois les évaluer. Ça m'est égal qu'ils donnent toutes les raisons du monde pour passer outre, cette fois ils n'y couperont pas !

Jerome Craig se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise comme jamais. Il n'aimait pas la promotion qu'il avait obtenu voilà quatre mois. Sa femme et leur quasi absence de vie de famille ces dernières années l'avaient contraint à l'accepter. S'il avait sauvé son couple, il était en revanche en passe de perdre la partie au sein du poste principal de la ville.

Il n'avait jamais été fan de la position. Diriger ne lui plaisait pas, il préférait le terrain. Ses supérieurs lui avaient assuré qu'il pourrait y retourner, mais pas ici. On l'avait contacté pour rejoindre différentes agences, mais il devait pour pouvoir prétendre à un nouveau poste prouver qu'il assurait dans celui-ci. Sa femme avait fini par accepter cette idée, mais elle n'était pas pressée de voir ce moment arriver. Le chef, comme on l'appelait maintenant, devait donc tenir sa position encore au moins huit mois. Il doutait survivre à cette période.

Il arrivait, non sans mal, à gérer son personnel au sein du poste. En quatre mois, il avait pris ses marques. Cependant, il ne parvenait à rien avec les individus dont la psychologue de la police était en train de lui parler. Gibbs, Fornell et Borin, ces trois là étaient ingérables. La preuve, la jeune bleue ayant rejoint leur rang était devenue aussi indisciplinée que ses aînés en l'espace de deux semaines. Au bout de cinq, elle avait traîné en justice un haut personnage de la ville et ses supérieurs attendaient le chef Craig au tournant depuis cette affaire Jarvis, par ailleurs bien loin d'être terminée.

\- Chef ! répéta le docteur Ryan avec agacement.

\- Bien, bien, ils iront.

\- Ne dites pas ça simplement pour me faire plaisir. Obligez-les !

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Faites preuve d'autorité !

\- Vous ne les connaissez pas.

\- Menacez-les de supprimer leurs primes et réduire leur salaire.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça sera efficace ?

\- Sur eux peut-être pas, mais je vous garantis que leurs femmes sauront les convaincre.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il.

Toutefois il était d'avis que, même si ça marchait, il aurait au final droit au retour de bâton. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur un papier à côté du téléphone alors qu'il décrochait pour les faire venir dans son bureau. À la surprise du docteur Ryan, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chef. Quitte à s'attirer les foudres de ses hommes, autant le faire bien. Il n'irait pas tout seul se faire ridiculiser au bal costumé des pontes de la ville. Gibbs et Fornell y auraient droit aussi.

.

Rachel Todd croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Devant elle, sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, c'est qu'une soirée !

\- La soirée de l'année.

\- Justement !

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te couvrir auprès des parents pour ça ? Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles !

\- Rachel, j'ai vingt ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de demander la permission.

\- Et pourtant tu me demandes de te couvrir comme si tu en avais quinze.

\- Parce que papa et maman veulent absolument me traîner avec eux chez les grands-parents pour le dîner.

\- Pas que toi, les frangins aussi.

\- Ellie reste là !

\- Elle a quatre ans, c'est normal que je la garde. Tu connais grand-père, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici. Et je m'occuperai aussi de Kelly et Emily ce soir là je te rappelle.

\- Dis-leur que je reste avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Si je leur dis que je vais là-bas, ils vont criser !

\- J'ai dit que je ne te couvrirai pas.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Alors je vais leur dire que tu ne feras pas du baby-sitting toute seule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils apprécieront de savoir que leur fille s'occupe des enfants avec son petit-ami ?

\- Cranston n'est pas mon petit-ami !

\- Mais bien sûr... dis, ça ne le gêne pas que tu l'appelles par son nom de famille plutôt que son prénom ?

\- Shannon fait pareil avec Gibbs.

\- Diane ne le fait pas avec Tobias.

\- On s'en fiche.

\- Alors, tu me couvres ?

Rachel soupira. À ses pieds Eleanor vidait consciencieusement un paquet de biscuits. La petite dernière de la famille lui jeta un regard chargé d'intensité comme elle savait si bien le faire. La décision de la garder avait fait débat dans la maison quand leur mère avait découvert cette grossesse tardive, mais personne ne regrettait le choix final. Ellie était bien trop adorable. Rachel capitula et reporta son attention sur leur sœur.

\- Couvre-feu à onze heures, Kate.

\- Rachel ! Allez !

\- Minuit trente et pas une minute de plus !

\- Merci ! T'es géniale !

\- Je te préviens, si Ari a un geste déplacé, ceinture noire de karaté ou pas je lui fais sa fête !

\- Il se conduira comme un parfait gentleman.

\- J'y compte bien.

.

Bien loin de ses considérations, l'intéressé sommeillait tranquillement sur le canapé du salon. Il ouvrait régulièrement un œil pour vérifier que sa jeune sœur jouait toujours sur le tapis sans avoir d'autre objectif que comater ainsi tout l'après-midi.

\- Tali, dit-il quand il la vit se lever et s'éloigner en catimini, tu restes là.

\- Mais je veux...

\- Non.

\- Ari !

\- Ordre de papa, tu ne quittes pas la maison.

\- J'ai envie de jouer dehors.

\- Tu es punie.

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Alors... tu veux bien jouer avec moi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil, le referma, puis se décida à s'asseoir, non sans un soupir.

\- À quoi tu veux jouer ? Et tu n'as pas le droit de répondre à cache-cache.

\- Pff, t'es pas drôle.

\- C'est ça, alors ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Mais encore ?

\- On pourrait faire des crêpes !

\- Des crêpes ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais jouer.

\- Après, là j'ai faim. C'est l'heure de goûter !

Un œil à l'horloge apprit à son frère qu'elle avait raison.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il, on va préparer le goûter.

\- Faire des crêpes, persista la petite.

\- Bien, bien, on va faire des crêpes.

\- Je vais chercher Ziva !

\- Tali, non !

Déjà la fillette quittait le salon en courant pour se précipiter vers l'escalier. Son frère la rattrapa alors qu'elle mettait le pied sur la deuxième marche.

\- Tali, j'ai dit non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ziva veut rester seule.

\- Elle devrait pas.

\- Tali...

\- Si elle est triste, elle doit venir avec nous faire des crêpes. Comme ça, elle ira mieux.

\- Elle n'est pas triste.

\- Elle fait la tête tout le temps et elle veut rester seule.

\- Bientôt ça ira mieux.

Tali se laissa convaincre. Ari leva la tête vers l'étage avec tristesse. Il disait ça chaque année depuis sept ans. Ça durait presque un mois chaque fois où il voyait sa sœur déprimée. Elle donnait bien le change devant les autres, mais pas avec lui. Il culpabilisait un peu d'être tombé amoureux. Enfin, comme le disait Ziva elle-même, on ne décide pas de ces choses là.

La main de Tali tirant sur son bras le ramena sur terre. Il mit de côté sa sœur et Caitlin pour se concentrer sur les futures crêpes. Tali semblait avoir déjà oublié Ziva. Elle parlait maintenant du prochain bal donné à la maison. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi excitée depuis l'annonce de la soirée de l'année chez les David. Rivka et Eli commençaient à regretter d'avoir eu cette idée. Tali était si impatiente du bal costumé qu'elle était devenue infernale. Ari aurait presque eu de la peine pour eux s'il n'avait pas dû la supporter lui aussi. Il adorait sa sœur, mais certains jours... au moins, faire des crêpes canaliserait son énergie. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

Le chef et la psy, Kate et Rachel, Ari et Tali,** ils vous ont plu ?**

**Personnages mentionnés ou apparus :** Samantha Ryan (psychologue au Pentagone), Jerome Craig (directeur adjoint du NCIS), les Gibbs (Jethro, Shannon et Kelly), les Fornell (Tobias, Diane et Emily), Rachel et Kate Todd, Ellie Bishop, Ari Haswari, Eli, Rivka, Tali et Ziva David.


	9. Annulation et préparation

Après une longue traversée du désert en matière d'inspiration et de gros problèmes de PC, voici** enfin la suite **de l'histoire !

Vous ne vous souvenez pas de tout ? Pas grave, **l'essentiel reviendra** en lisant ce chapitre.

Comme précédemment, je mets en fin de chapitre les personnages de NCIS apparus ou mentionnés dans le chap'. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Annulation et préparation**

.

\- Hé gamin ! On se réveille !

Tony leva une tête pensive vers Tom Morrow. Le patron du garage des papiers à la main le regardait avec insistance.

\- T'es dans la lune depuis ce matin.

\- Pas que ce matin, ajouta Magnum. Ça fait des jours qu'il est sur une autre planète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as des problèmes avec Burdy ? Millan ? Pas ton frangin quand même !

\- Nan, t'inquiète, Timmy va bien.

Qu'il l'appelle ainsi devant eux était pourtant la preuve que le problème quel qu'il soit avait un rapport avec lui.

Magnum jeta le torchon sur lequel il venait de s'essuyer les mains et vint à sa rencontre. Aussitôt Stan posa ses outils et Tom abandonna ses papiers sur le capot de la voiture la plus proche. Un instant plus tard ils faisaient cercle autour de Tony, assis à même le sol un pack de bière entre eux.

\- Vas-y, commanda Magnum, raconte.

Tony les dévisagea tour à tour. Il était mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention, mais le soulagement qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui le dépassait amplement. Il savait surtout que ses collègues et amis l'aideraient dès qu'il leur aurait fait part du problème, ils étaient comme ça. Alors il n'attendit pas.

.

Timothy tordait ses mains dans tous les sens comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'ennuyait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à le dire. Abby le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il voulait lui en parler et qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un encouragement de sa part pour le faire. Elle s'installa sur le banc près de lui et s'empara doucement des mains agitées.

\- Tim...

Pas de réponse, mais la gothique savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Tim ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

\- Hmm.

\- C'est à cause de ton frère, pas vrai ?

\- …

\- Timmy...

\- Il...

\- Oui ?

\- Il a annulé notre soirée, avoua-t-il d'une voix peinée.

Abby se raidit à la révélation. Pour n'importe qui ce genre d'annonce n'aurait pas eu autant d'effet. Un autre à la place de Tim n'en aurait pas été bouleversé à ce point. Mais les deux frères avaient une relation différente de la plupart des gens. Les moments entre eux étaient bien trop rares pour que Tony l'ait annulé à la légère. Abby avait appris à connaître le grand frère de son petit-ami, il faisait passer Timothy avant tout le reste.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Tim, jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Elle admirait la relation qu'il avait avec Tony. Même ses frères et elle n'étaient pas si proches, pourtant elle adorait Kyle et Luca qui le lui rendaient bien.

La gothique réfléchit à toute allure. Si Tony avait annulé la soirée prévue avec son frère, c'était que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Timothy était parvenu à la même conclusion, il suffisait de voir son état.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non. Il m'a juste promis de m'expliquer une fois qu'il aurait réglé le problème.

\- Quel problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais...

\- Mais ?

\- À part un problème avec Azel, je ne vois pas.

Abby frémit à la mention du tuteur. Elle n'avait croisé l'homme qu'une seule fois, mais ça avait suffi pour qu'elle le range dans la colonne antipathique à éviter à tout prix.

\- Abby, tu crois que ça pourrait avoir rapport avec le logiciel ?

Ils avaient découvert il y a peu que la clé contenant leur précieuse création avait été copiée et cherchaient depuis désespérément le coupable. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment peur des conséquences du vol. La moindre tentative d'utilisation du logiciel ferait crasher l'ordinateur, voire le réseau, sur lequel il serait activé et leur enverrait un message d'alerte. Néanmoins un as de l'informatique saurait se prémunir contre ce genre de problème et sans doute même l'éviter. Enfin de là à imaginer qu'Azel Millan soit responsable de ça...

\- C'est impossible, Tim.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Si c'est ça on le saura très vite, non ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt ton frère aura ta garde et tous les ennuis seront terminés.

Alors il pourrait vivre avec son frère et vendre leur logiciel. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à ce moment. Pourtant l'inquiétude ne le quittait pas.

\- Timmy, même si c'est à cause d'Azel que ton frère a annulé, tout va bien se passer. Je ne connais pas plus débrouillard que Tony.

L'adolescent ne demandait qu'à la croire.

.

\- OK, trancha Stan à l'issue du récit de Tony, c'est un gros problème.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tempéra aussitôt Tom, on va t'aider.

\- Comment ?

\- Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est réussir à entrer dans l'ambassade d'Israël, pas vrai ?

\- C'est là que se déroulera le bal et où ils vendront le logiciel.

\- Tu es certain que ce sera là-bas ?

\- Azel a rencontré les Vance de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, ils ont tous une invitation pour le bal. Je sais aussi qu'ils connaissent les ambassadeurs David. Il y a des articles sur eux sur Internet.

\- Donc tu supposes que ce sont eux les acheteurs.

\- Les McAbby ont créé le meilleur système de sécurité actuel. Leur vendre serait cohérent. Trouver un acheteur sur le marché américain serait plus difficile car il y aurait fatalement d'autres informations à fournir. Si Azel le vend aux David, il aura aussi une ouverture sur le marché israélien.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'enjeux pour une suite de 0 et de 1.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on doit aider le gamin, Stan.

\- Une idée, patron ?

\- Eh bien...

\- Moi, je sais, coupa Magnum.

\- Tu sais comment le faire entrer ? Parce qu'un déguisement, on peut trouver facilement, mais l'inscrire sur la liste de invités...

\- Suffit qu'il accompagne quelqu'un d'invité.

\- Tu as un nom en tête ?

\- Yep, le gars qui vient faire réparer la Morgan de son patron.

\- Gérald Jackson ?

\- Il est invité.

\- Admettons que ça marche, il va quand même falloir un déguisement du tonnerre pour y aller.

\- Et une voiture.

\- N'y pense même pas !

\- Allez, patron !

\- Non !

\- Tu ne peux pas dire non.

\- Il lui arrivera rien, promit Stan.

\- C'est pas grave si c'est non, intervint alors Tony s'attirant un regard noir de ses deux collègues.

\- Si le gamin n'a pas de voiture, comment il va pouvoir s'y rendre, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Par ta faute le logiciel sera vendu.

\- Vous comptez me faire culpabiliser ?

\- C'est pas notre genre.

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Mais...

\- Ça marche ?

\- D'accord, soupira Tom, il peut la prendre.

\- Yes !

\- Merci !

\- Mais s'il y a la moindre égratignure vous allez entendre parler du pays !

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, jura Magnum.

\- Je ferai attention, promit Tony.

\- Reste la tenue, rappela Stan.

\- J'ai déjà mon idée là-dessus.

\- Tu comptes t'en charger tout seul, gamin ?

\- Je suis assez grand pour ça.

\- Mouais, je crois quand même que ce serait bien que tu demandes un coup de main à Jenny et Paula.

\- De toute façon, même si tu dis non, on va les prévenir.

\- Vous faites chier les gars.

\- On sait.

\- Bon, conclut Morrow, on a tout ?

\- Yep, confirma Magnum. Gamin ?

\- Merci.

\- À ton service !

* * *

**Alors, ça vous plaît ? Envie de la suite ?**

* * *

**Personnages mentionnés :** Kyle et Luca (les frères d'Abby), Gerald Jackson (le 1er assistant de Ducky)


	10. Le prince

**Tous les lecteurs n'ont pas disparu, bonne nouvelle ! Encore merci pour vos coms !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Le prince  
**

.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Plus précisément, la grande soirée était là. Encore hésitant sur la suite des événements, Tony avait toutes les peines du monde à rester en place.

Jenny et Paula étaient venues deux heures plus tôt pour l'aider à se préparer. Tony n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à s'apprêter et n'en revenait toujours pas. De la douche au maquillage en passant par l'habillage, les filles ne l'avaient pas lâché. Le résultat était à la hauteur du travail accompli. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de classe et de _standing_ qu'en cet instant dans son costume princier tout droit sorti d'un film à mi chemin entre cape et d'épées et conte de fées. Paula lui avait assuré qu'il ferait chavirer les cœurs avec ou sans son masque devant le résultat. Jenny avait ajouté qu'il était plus beau que jamais. De la part de ses amies, le compliment n'était pas anodin. Tony savait avoir un physique avantageux mais jamais elles ne l'avaient complimenté de la sorte. Pour qu'elles le disent tout haut, il devait avoir fier allure. Le miroir posé dans un coin du grenier le lui prouva.

Timothy ouvrait grands les yeux, sans vraiment en revenir. Abby n'était pas en reste. Assis sur le lit, les deux jeunes gens dévisageaient leur aîné abasourdi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pensé ce genre de chose possible. Dans les films, c'était toujours la fille qui avait droit au grand relookage avant d'aller au bal, pas le garçon. Force était de constater que le changement pouvait être tout aussi impressionnant.

\- Tu vas faire un malheur, Tony, commenta une dernière fois Paula.

\- Elle a raison, approuva Abby, tu es superbe.

\- C'est pas un peu trop...

\- Non ! l'arrêta aussitôt son frère. Tu es... je ne te reconnais presque pas !

\- T'exagères, Tim.

\- Pas du tout, elles ont raison. Tu es magnifique comme ça.

Mal à l'aise des compliments auxquels il n'était pas habitué, Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, reprit Jenny. Comment peux-tu y aller ? Et surtout pourquoi ?

Tony poussa un soupir devant son insistance. Malgré ses explications, rien n'y faisait, elle ne croyait pas qu'il était invité au bal de l'année grâce aux manœuvres des trois compères du garage bien décidés à lui changer les idées et lui donner l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un. Le jeune homme lui jeta un long regard. Jenny fronça les sourcils mais choisit de ne pas insister davantage. Quelque chose lui disait qu'en présence de Timothy elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse honnête de sa part.

\- D'accord, dit-elle, Tom, Stan et Magnum sont les meilleurs. Te trouver une invitation, une voiture... c'est vrai, je reconnais qu'ils ont fait fort.

\- Merci de l'admettre.

\- Tu devrais y aller, intervint Paula.

\- Pressée de te débarrasser de moi, Cassidy ?

\- Terriblement ! Tu fais de l'ombre à mon charme fatal.

\- Je te donnerai des cours.

\- C'est ça. Maintenant vas-y avant d'être en retard.

Tony opina et salua les filles. Son frère le rejoignit à la porte, d'où ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus.

\- Eh, Timmy, rassura Tony qui voyait à son visage que l'idée du bal ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, ça va aller. C'est juste une soirée !

L'adolescent le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il n'était absolument pas convaincu que le bal lui changerait les idées et encore moins qu'il lui ferait oublier celle pour qui battait toujours son cœur.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quel costume, dit-il.

\- Ils auraient eu nettement moins de classe.

\- Tu t'habilles en prince parce que tu es amoureux d'une princesse.

\- Je doute qu'elle soit vraiment une princesse.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, pas maintenant. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Tony garda le silence un instant. L'inquiétude de Timothy à son égard était touchante. Il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui et Tony en était reconnaissant.

\- Elle sera là-bas ? demanda Tim.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait un sacré coup de chance, non ?

\- Alors tu n'y vas pas pour l'oublier.

\- Je ne peux pas l'oublier, Timmy. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé !

\- Ne fais pas de bêtises là-bas.

\- Je serai sage comme une image !

\- Tony...

\- Je te promets de ne pas faire d'idioties.

\- Jure aussi de rentrer à l'heure.

\- À l'heure ? Tim, j'ai passé l'âge du couvre-feu !

\- Les serrures se verrouillent à minuit, si tu n'es pas rentré avant, tu seras à la porte.

\- Je connais assez de monde pour ne pas avoir à dormir dehors.

Néanmoins Tony savait devoir être rentré à temps. Dès qu'Azel Millan découvrirait la disparition du logiciel, il chercherait le coupable. Qui soupçonnerait-il en premier si ce n'était le frère d'un des créateurs ? Celui qui risquait de tout lui faire perdre ? Tony le savait, être coincé dehors serait une catastrophe.

\- Promis juré, Timmy, je serai là avant minuit. Tu verras, on comptera les coups de l'horloge du salon ensemble.

L'adolescent acquiesça. Tony porta deux doigts à son front pour le saluer puis disparut dans l'escalier.

.

Tony récupéra les clés tendues par Magnum après une révérence.

\- Incroyable, gamin, s'amusa le mécano. Un vrai prince !

\- Et tu es mon serviteur ?

\- Bien entendu ! Je livre à monsieur la plus belle des montures.

Il disait vrai. La Ferrari rouge près d'eux était splendide. Stan et Magnum avaient passé des heures dessus et le chiffon l'avait si bien fait briller que l'on pouvait s'y mirer.

\- Pour entrer, tu as bien compris ? s'enquit Magnum qui n'était pas aussi rassuré que ce qu'il prétendait à l'intrusion de son protégé au bal.

\- Je récupère ma cavalière deux blocs avant l'ambassade. C'est elle qui l'a.

\- T'as bien reçu la photo que je t'ai envoyé ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. Je la reconnaîtrai sans problème.

\- OK, alors tout devrait bien se passer. Gerald Jackson est un gars fiable, s'il dit que la petite nièce de son patron t'attendra au lieu de rendez-vous, c'est qu'elle y sera.

\- Pourquoi il n'y va pas, lui, à la soirée ?

\- Jackson ? C'est pas son truc les soirées mondaines. Par contre tu y croiseras son patron.

\- Donald Mallard ?

\- C'est ça. T'as pas oublié ton masque ?

\- Je l'ai, le rassura Tony en le tirant de sa poche pour le mettre.

Le loup lui cachait plus de la moitié du visage. Avec son costume, impossible de deviner son identité. Magnum était rassuré. Si un des Millan venait à croiser Tony, aucun d'eux ne pourrait le reconnaître.

\- Alors vas-y, gamin, ne fais pas attendre ta cavalière.

\- Je serai à l'heure.

\- Pour rentrer aussi j'espère !

\- Je serai là avant minuit pour te rendre la voiture et rentrer au manoir.

\- J'y compte bien, Cendrillony.

Tony haussa les yeux au surnom mais ne répliqua pas. Après tout, il avait tout d'une Cendrillon au masculin, et ce soir encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

\- Bonne chance, gamin. Fais attention à toi.

Le jeune homme promit d'un hochement de tête et démarra la voiture. Magnum le vit disparaître au coin de la rue avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais été croyant mais en cet instant il priait tous les dieux de la Terre que la soirée se passe comme prévue. Le moindre problème pourrait devenir une catastrophe.

* * *

**Tony en a fini des préparatifs, ça vous a plu ?** Et l'aide de Magnum, la mention de Ducky ?

Maintenant, le** conte qui a inspiré l'histoire** est évident, pas vrai ?


	11. Le bal

**Aujourd'hui, Tony se rend au bal ! **Vous allez (re)découvrir des personnages de la série et leurs costumes. ^_^

**Dédicace à WJ qui a permis cette histoire !** Ce chapitre est pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras la surprise.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Le bal**

.

Tony repéra de loin sa cavalière pour le bal, la jeune femme scintillait. Elle était vêtue d'une splendide de robe de soirée couleur nuit sur laquelle se détachaient des milliers de paillettes argentées reflétant les éclairages environnant. Une traîne en tulle complétait la tenue. Un loup noir et argent se tenait dans sa main prêt à dissimuler un visage avenant pour ne plus laisser voir que des yeux remplis de curiosité et le haut d'une coiffure sophistiquée.

Elle lui offrit un merveilleux sourire quand il descendit pour lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Tony.

\- Washington, ravie de vous rencontrer. Le costume de prince vous va bien.

\- Votre robe aussi.

\- Couleur nuit avec des paillettes pleine lune couleur argent lunaire et une traîne en tulle glauque, commenta-t-elle.

Tony s'amusa de la description mais ne commenta pas. Il choisit à la place d'ouvrir la portière et de l'aider à s'installer. Washington tira d'un petit sac auquel il n'avait pas pris garde une invitation pour le bal.

\- Tenez, un cadeau de Gerald.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Je rends souvent visite à oncle Ducky, donc oui, assez.

\- Je ne serai pas votre cavalier pour toute la soirée, vous le savez.

\- Vous devez m'accorder une danse, ensuite je vous libérerai. J'ai prévu un autre cavalier.

\- Un remplaçant ?

\- Vexé ?

\- Non, rassuré. Comment s'appelle cet homme chanceux ?

\- Ned.

\- Ned ?

\- Ned Dorneget. C'est un garçon adorable !

\- Sait-il la chance qu'il a ?

Sa cavalière éclata de rire.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? s'inquiéta Tony.

\- Non, non. C'est juste... Eh bien, Ned serait plus intéressé par vous que par moi.

\- Il... oh ! Je vois.

\- Mais je vous remercie pour le compliment.

.

Il était impossible de rater l'ambassade d'Israël ce soir là. Même sans être venu dans cette partie de la ville auparavant, Tony n'eut aucun mal à se diriger dans la bonne direction. Les voitures, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, déversaient sans discontinuer leurs passagers dans la cour et devant les grilles du bâtiment.

Tony choisit de se garer dès que possible. Trouver une place à cette heure était encore possible, mais ça ne durerait pas. Il rangea donc la Ferrari le long d'un trottoir et alla ouvrir à sa cavalière. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se présentaient à l'entrée de l'ambassade.

Washington lui avait remis leurs deux invitations. L'homme de faction vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait pas de contrefaçon comme il en avait déjà vu dix minutes plus tôt avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Tony respira mieux quand ils eurent traversé la cour et grimpé le perron en marbre blanc qui les séparait du reste des convives.

Ned n'était pas en vue. Tony se vit donc entraîné jusqu'à la piste de danse par Washington sans avoir pu réagir.

\- Il est encore tôt pour ça ! dit-il quand enfin elle put l'entendre malgré la musique.

\- Vous avez peur ? Vous ne savez pas danser ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Personne ne peut vous reconnaître.

Elle disait vrai. Avec leurs masques, personne ne pouvait savoir qui ils étaient, d'autant que tout le monde était en costume. Chacun avait d'ailleurs joué le jeu. Des personnages historiques comme Lincoln ou Bonaparte côtoyaient des héros de légende à l'instar d'un Hercule vêtu d'une peau de lion. Plus loin un vampire discutait avec Shéhérazade. Méduse tentait d'atteindre le buffet tandis qu'une geisha sirotait un cocktail.

Tony reporta son attention sur la piste et les couples évoluant au rythme des accords de l'orchestre installé à l'étage. Il croisa le regard de James Bond sans être reconnu par le fils d'Azel Millan. Alors il se détendit et entraîna sa cavalière dans la valse, décidé à s'acquitter avec les honneurs de la dette qu'il avait envers elle.

.

Tobias Fornell tira sur le foulard enserrant son cou. Il avait tout essayé pour convaincre Diane qu'un costume trois pièces ferait l'affaire pour la soirée. Résultat, il jouait les cow-boys tout autant qu'elle. Gibbs n'avait pas eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Shannon avait choisi la tunique bleue d'un soldat de la guerre de Sécession pour lui et de médecin pour elle. Le flic avait refusé un autre costume que celui de soldat. Il regrettait maintenant son choix. Une tenue belle époque comme Jerome Craig et sa femme aurait été moins ridicule. Leur chef était apparemment plus doué qu'eux en matière de négociation maritale.

Diane le laissa s'emparer d'un verre et rejoignit Shannon. Il en attrapa un second qu'il tendit à un Gibbs plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Bien vite les deux hommes furent rejoints par le légiste du poste.

\- Jethro, Tobias, salua chaleureusement Donald Mallard vêtu d'une tenue écossaise traditionnelle.

\- Bonsoir, doc.

\- Ducky.

\- Vous êtes venu accompagné ? questionna Tobias.

\- En effet. Maggie a accepté d'être ma cavalière.

Tobias la repéra un peu plus loin au milieu d'un groupe en pleine discussion. Il était sûr qu'elle au moins ne s'était pas disputée avec sa moitié pour une histoire de costume.

.

Kate jouait avec son parapluie en détaillant les différents invités. Elle ne connaissait pas grand monde de son âge dans l'assemblée. La Mary Poppins qu'elle était ce soir-là guettait avec l'impatience le retour de Bert le ramoneur dont Ari avait pris l'apparence, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Le jeune homme lui avait raconté qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre Tali de ne pas l'imiter et la fillette avait fini par choisir une tenue d'indienne. Au soulagement de Rivka, l'indienne en question n'était pas d'Amérique mais d'Inde. Tali portait donc un sari orangé et n'avait aucune plume dans les cheveux.

Ari revint enfin auprès d'elle après avoir taillé son chemin non sans mal au milieu de la foule. Il tendit le jus de fruit qu'elle avait demandé et qu'il avait choisi également. Elle avait promis à Rachel de ne pas boire et lui devait la raccompagner.

\- Avec qui tu discutais ? demanda Kate à propos du couple jazzy se tenant au buffet un peu plus tôt.

\- Leon Vance, son père est une connaissance du mien. On se côtoie de temps en temps. Sa cavalière s'appelle Jackie.

\- Je ne connais presque personne.

\- Tu me connais, moi.

\- Ari, ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Je peux te présenter si tu veux.

\- De loin ?

\- Pas envie de leur parler ?

\- On n'évolue pas dans les mêmes sphères. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pour certains, c'est sûr.

\- Par exemple ?

Il indiqua le couple près de ses parents. Kate ne les avait jamais vus, elle reconnaissait en revanche l'homme près d'eux, Clayton Jarvis, qui avait eu droit à l'attention des journalistes ce mois-ci.

\- Azel et Sheryl Millan. Ce ne sont pas les meilleurs fréquentations que tu peux avoir.

\- Ils connaissent bien tes parents.

\- Mouais, ça ne me plaît pas trop. Évite-les. Évite aussi leurs enfants.

Il montra d'abord EJ au bras de Ron Sacks sur la piste de danse. Il pointa ensuite Vivian avec laquelle son frère avait accepté une valse faute d'autres cavaliers. Il poursuivit en présentant Ray Cruz, un ami de Trent.

\- Je connais mieux sa cavalière, Jeanne Benoît. Son père est en affaire avec les Millan. Officiellement c'est un homme d'affaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, hormis le nombre de chiffres sur son compte en banque. Officieusement...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas que tes parents fréquentent des gens pareils ? interrogea Kate.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- Et lui ? Qui est-ce ?

Un homme au costume impeccable, portant un simple loup sur le visage venait de rejoindre le groupe. Une femme habillée tout aussi simplement que lui restait légèrement en retrait.

\- Harry Parrish, l'associé d'Azel Millan.

\- Et la fille ?

\- Hmm, attends que je me souvienne... c'est sa secrétaire... Jer... Jir... Jardine ! Nikki Jardine !

\- Elle a flashé sur son patron.

\- On dirait bien.

\- Mais...

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta Ari à la voir parcourir l'assemblée du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas ta sœur.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle va venir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'aime pas ce genre d'événement. Honnêtement, moi non plus. Si tu n'étais pas venue... Mais je doute que les parents apprécient son absence.

Il soupira. Que Ziva ne vienne pas, il pouvait le comprendre, mais il n'osait pas imaginer les répercussions sur leur famille si cela arrivait.

\- Elle va arriver, tenta de le rassurer Kate.

Il l'espérait.

* * *

**Tout le monde ou presque est là ! **Gibbs et Fornell fulminent, Tony profite, Kate et Ari observent... et vous ? Satisfaits du chapitre ? Inquiets de l'absence de Ziva ?

* * *

**Nouveaux personnages mentionnés/apparus : **Ned Dorneget, Maggie (amie de Ducky quand il était jeune), Jackie Vance.


	12. La cible

**Suite du bal et de la mission de Tony ! **Réussira-t-il à trouver la clé tant recherchée ? Ziva apparaîtra-t-elle au bal ? Les réponses dans ce chapitre !

**WJ, Sasha, Jen,** merci d'être là et de le faire savoir ! Ce serait déprimant de continuer l'histoire sinon. Je vous adore !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – La cible**

.

Tony remit sa cavalière à Ned Dorneget après leur valse. Les Millan et les David semblaient tous occupés. C'était le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser.

De ce qu'il avait pu voir, presque aucun invité n'avait gardé son sac avec lui. Ce n'était pas tant une question de praticité que de sécurité. Malgré leurs relations étroites avec les ambassadeurs, Azel Millan et Harry Parrish n'avaient pas dérogé à la règle. Porter une mallette de travail en pleine réception aurait de plus attiré l'attention. Tony connaissait suffisamment les personnages pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas sur eux la clé avec le programme créé par son frère et la gothique. Ils étaient confiants et jouer les protecteurs en gardant la clé sur eux les aurait desservi auprès des futurs acheteurs. Sa cible devait donc se trouver dans la mallette d'un des hommes d'affaires quelque part dans un bureau du bâtiment. Restait à trouver lequel.

Le jeune homme était mal situé. Il devait traverser toute la salle pour atteindre une porte qui lui permettrait d'accéder au reste de l'ambassade. Il misait sur son costume et la chance pour franchir les sécurités qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Sa progression autour de la piste de danse était aussi difficile qu'il se l'imaginait. Il avait toute fois évité le plus imposant buffet. Il mit ainsi deux fois mois de temps à traverser que s'il avait opté pour l'autre côté de la salle.

La porte qu'il s'était fixé comme objectif n'était plus très loin. Il s'agissait maintenant de faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses actions devaient être considérées normales aux yeux des autres ou il aurait de gros problèmes.

Un problème justement se matérialisa sous ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'empressa de prendre position au milieu de la foule comme s'il avait cherché un point d'observation pour la piste de danse.

Bon point, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, seule une caméra assurait la surveillance. En faisant vite, il aurait ses chances, d'autant qu'il avait pu apercevoir le couloir derrière les arrivants et se faire une idée de la pièce par laquelle commencer.

Il guetta l'approche de la princesse et du maharadja. Il attendait qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés pour s'avancer. C'est alors que la princesse stoppa net, coupant l'élan de son compagnon. Tony jura en silence.

La jeune femme semblait énervée. L'autre n'en avait cure et se faisait insistant. Le ton fini par monter et ni Tony ni les six autres personnes proches d'eux ne purent manquer la discussion houleuse du couple. Ils n'en comprirent cependant pas un mot. L'hébreu ne faisait pas partie de leur répertoire de langue.

Les autres se désintéressèrent rapidement du duo, pas Tony. À cause de lui, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la porte. Le temps tournait, Azel et les autres ne passeraient pas des heures à discuter.

Le maharadja indiqua à plusieurs reprises la piste de danse. La princesse secoua la tête et martela avec force quelques mots. Tony ne connaissait pas l'hébreu, mais il saisi parfaitement le message, elle refusait la danse demandée. L'autre ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

Le regard de Tony oscilla entre les différents protagonistes et son objectif. Avec un soupir, il se résolut à la seule chose qui clôturerait le débat et lui permettrait ensuite d'approcher la porte. Il s'approcha du duo et se plaça volontairement entre eux, tournant le dos au maharadja. Il n'avait pas encore croisé le regard de la princesse qu'il s'empara de sa main.

\- Le prince que je suis a enfin trouvé sa princesse, dit-il avec déférence. Acceptez une danse et faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

La princesse n'hésita pas. Son bras libre s'empara de sa robe émeraude et la souleva élégamment.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Tony l'entraîna au milieu des danseurs sous le regard assassin du maharadja. Il porta l'oreille à la musique, posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et sans plus tarder l'invita à le suivre dans la nouvelle valse qui était donnée.

\- Merci, formula au bout de quelques pas la princesse.

Tony haussa les épaules et porta vraiment attention à sa cavalière. Le vert éclatant de sa tenue n'aurait pas sied à tout le monde. Sur elle, il était du meilleur effet. Le loup sur son visage et la coiffure qu'il distinguait étaient là pour parfaire un costume splendide qui lui allait à merveille. La tenue blanche et rouge qu'il portait lui-même s'accordait parfaitement et plusieurs invités ne manquèrent de le remarquer.

\- Qui était le maharadja sympathique dont je vous ai sauvé ?

\- Il s'appelle Michael, mais il est tout sauf sympathique.

Tony se troubla à l'entente de sa voix. Son regard commença à descendre sur son cou et la chaîne qu'il distinguait...

\- Permettez, les interrompit une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.

Il retint un soupir et une réplique dont il avait le secret à l'encontre de Ray Cruz. Sa cavalière ne manqua pas son changement d'attitude et vit dans sa réaction la même que la sienne un peu plus tôt vis-à-vis de Michael. Le maharadja ne la quittait d'ailleurs pas des yeux. Il se tenait près de Trent Millan et elle comprit en un instant que l'interruption n'avait rien de fortuite. Tony eut le même raisonnement. Ils échangèrent un regard puis, afin d'éviter un esclandre, il s'effaça.

\- Je vous en prie, s'inclina-t-il avant de reculer sous les yeux désolés de la jeune femme.

Avec un visage victorieux, Ray l'entraîna dans la suite de la valse.

Tony se dépêcha de se fondre dans la foule pour disparaître de la vue du fils Millan et du reste de la bande. Sans souci cette fois, il atteignit la porte. Mimant une envie pressante, il actionna la poignée et passa dans le couloir.

Faisant mine de chercher le commodités, il ouvrit une à une chacune des portes qu'il rencontra. Il entra dans certaines pièces quelques instants, comme s'il voulait voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Avec la peur d'être attrapé, son cœur battait vite, mais personne ne vint le trouver. Sans savoir si la sécurité était occupée ailleurs ou si on le laissait faire, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à ouvrir le bureau qu'il attendait tant.

Ce n'était pas celui d'Eli David qu'il devinait fermé, mais d'un quelconque secrétaire. Avec la soirée, les pièces importantes étaient condamnées. La sécurité n'allait certainement pas ouvrir pour l'associé d'Azel. Sans surprise, mais avec soulagement, il repéra la mallette de cuir d'Harry Parrish posée sur un fauteuil. Il remercia l'homme d'être aussi confiant et les pièces de ne disposer que de micros et pas de caméras de surveillance.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver la clé, la glisser dans sa poche et ressortir. Poursuivant son manège, il atteignit les toilettes qu'il était censé chercher désespérément. Quitter l'aile du bâtiment et se fondre de nouveau au milieu des invités ne fut ensuite qu'une formalité.

.

La princesse avait échappé à Ray et Michael. Elle se tenait près d'un ramoneur qui défiait du regard les jeunes gens de l'approcher. Tony vérifia que la situation d'aucun des Millan n'avait changé. Rassuré, il chercha le trajet pour les éviter et gagner la sortie.

Faire le tour de la salle par la droite était le plus sûr. Pourtant ses pas le menèrent à gauche. Maudissant son geste impulsif, il suivit tout de même son instinct. Et se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à la princesse.

\- Ma dame, salua-t-il.

\- Vous êtes revenu.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé notre danse.

\- Je vous attendais.

L'aveu lui fit plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sous l'œil attentif du ramoneur, il emmena une nouvelle fois sa cavalière jusqu'à la piste de danse. Son regard s'attarda sur les autres prétendants.

\- Ils ne nous ennuieront pas, assura-t-elle, Ari y veillera.

\- Ari ?

\- Le ramoneur.

Il se rembrunit à la façon dont elle le dit, lui amenant un délicieux sourire.

\- Ari, répéta-t-elle, mon frère.

Tony acquiesça comme si elle n'avait pas besoin de se justifier. Il était pourtant soulagé. Si leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, le sien n'avait pu manquer le pendentif sur le cou de sa belle lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il ne connaissait qu'une étoile dorée de la sorte. Il ne connaissait aussi qu'un tel regard, qu'une telle voix...

\- Princesse...

\- Oui ?

\- En venant ici ce soir je ne pensais pas faire une aussi charmante rencontre.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus. Merci de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Michael. Et merci d'être revenu.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Princesse.

\- Faites attention, je pourrais vous prendre au mot.

Tony se contenta de sourire et de la faire tournoyer sur la piste.

Une danse, puis une autre et les deux jeunes gens ne se lâchaient pas. Tony voyait parfois l'heure défiler mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à partir. Plongé dans la danse et la discussion avec sa cavalière, sa mission était devenue secondaire. Quand les Millan et les David s'éloignèrent vers la porte qu'il avait passé plus tôt, elle lui revint avec force en mémoire. Tony chercha des yeux l'horloge, pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? s'inquiéta sa compagne.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je suis désolé, Princesse.

\- Attends ! le retint-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme un voleur !

\- Mais je suis un voleur.

Le temps sembla se suspendre sur le dernier mot.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et sa main effleura sa joue en partie dissimulée par le loup.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Voleur.

Tony s'empara de ses mains et les détacha doucement de son visage. Elle prit peur. Peut-être ses sentiments avaient-ils changé, peut-être...

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Princesse.

\- Reste.

\- Je suis désolé.

Décidé à ne pas perdre sa résolution, il baissa ses mains et les relâcha. Il encadra ensuite son visage des siennes et l'embrassa.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les sept ans passés ne semblaient pas avoir existé. Ils s'étaient simplement attendu l'un l'autre pour ce moment. Mais le temps n'avait pas suspendu son cours. Avant de ne plus pouvoir partir, Tony se détacha de sa compagne. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et, avant de se mettre à courir hors de l'ambassade, murmura dans un souffle :

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

**Les Tiva se sont retrouvés ! Heureux ?**

* * *

**Personnage apparu : **Michael Rivkin (agent du Mossad)


	13. Avant minuit

**La fin du précédent chapitre avec la fuite de Tony vous rappelle quelque chose ? Alors c'est parti pour la suite !  
**

**Vous êtes plus de 50 à suivre cette histoire, merci à vous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Avant minuit**

.

Elle ne resta pas là à attendre qu'il disparaisse. Tony l'entendit se lancer à sa poursuite. Malgré tout il fit comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Se frayer un chemin avec la foule était plus difficile que prévu. L'œil rivé à la montre, Tony évita un duo de bikers de justesse et manqua de s'étaler au sol. Rentrer à temps serait difficile.

Il passa la porte de l'ambassade au « Attends! » implorant de la princesse. Il savait qu'elle pouvait facilement le rattraper, elle avait toujours été meilleure que lui à la course, mais il misait sur sa tenue pour la ralentir. Malgré tout son désir de rester auprès d'elle, de la laisser le rejoindre, il ne le pouvait pas. Son temps était compté. Si elle le rattrapait, il ne rentrerait jamais à l'heure, il le savait. Le cœur serré, il accéléra l'allure.

Il pensait que le plus dur était passé quand les gorilles de l'entrée lui bloquèrent le passage. Déterminés à l'empêcher de passer, Tony dut stopper net. Était-ce son escapade dans l'ambassade, la découverte par Millan de la disparition de la clé ou simplement sa fuite le responsable ? Il penchait davantage pour la dernière option, mais n'était sûr de rien.

\- Attends ! cria encore la princesse. Ne pars pas !

Tony détourna brièvement les yeux des agents de sécurité pour voir la jeune femme descendre les marches tenant sa robe dans ses mains pour éviter de se prendre dedans. Voir ses pieds nus lui fit de la peine. Elle était prête à tout pour le retenir et abandonner ses chaussures au milieu des danseurs ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup de réflexion qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait en dire.

\- Retenez-le ! lança-t-elle encore.

Les deux hommes près de lui quittèrent leur immobilité. Tony pâlit en comprenant ce que pouvait signifier une telle obéissance. Car de ce qu'il avait pu apprendre avant de venir, seuls les habitants de l'ambassade pouvaient donner un tel ordre, et pas n'importe lesquels.

\- Princesse David, murmura-t-il avec peine.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire prendre, encore moins ici avec elle maintenant qu'il savait. Il reporta son attention sur les deux agents en train de l'approcher et plongea.

Il se jeta entre eux comme on saute d'un plongeoir. Surpris et gêné par l'autre, ils n'arrivèrent pas à l'empêcher de passer. Il termina son vol par une roulade sur le bitume. Restait un garde de la sécurité à passer et il serait libre.

Il se remit à courir, tentant de l'esquiver. L'autre réussit à attraper son bras. Tony savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à un homme entraîné comme lui. Plutôt que de se dégager, il se jeta de tout son poids contre lui. L'entrée au même moment d'un invité empêcha le garde d'agir comme il le souhaitait et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois au sol. Tony s'empressa de se relever et de courir vers sa voiture. Les agents de sécurité ne purent rien faire quand il fut au volant de la Ferrari. Écrasant l'accélérateur, le véhicule bondit dans la rue et disparut de leur champ de vision dans un concert de klaxon.

.

Ziva vit la voiture rouge s'évanouir dans les rues avec désespoir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser filer. Elle avait attendu sept ans de le revoir. Sept années où elle avait espéré chaque jour qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Elle avait craint en le retrouvant qu'il l'ait oublié, mais comme elle il n'avait pas pu, comme ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu, loin de là.

Ses yeux cherchaient déjà quelqu'un dont elle pourrait s'emparer de la voiture pour le poursuivre. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur l'intrus noir reposant sur l'asphalte. Sans qu'on fasse attention à elle avec l'agitation, elle s'abaissa pour le récupérer. La clé usb dans ses mains, elle passa ensuite sur la rue déterminée à arrêter de force un automobiliste pour obtenir un véhicule.

La berline noire fit les frais de son idée. Les freins crissèrent tandis qu'elle attendait solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, une main dressée pour lui signifier de s'arrêter. Avant que le véhicule se soit immobilisé, une main attrapa son bras et la tira hors de sa route.

\- Tu es inconsciente ! explosa la voix de son frère.

\- Laisse-moi, Ari !

\- Tu aurais pu te tuer !

\- Elle s'est arrêtée, fit-elle remarquer, elle ne m'aurait pas touchée.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pas question !

\- Ari !

\- S'il faut qu'on se batte pour que tu restes là, je le ferai !

Ziva jura. Elle savait que son frère tiendrait sa promesse.

\- Il est déjà loin, reprit Ari plus doucement. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'était lui !

\- Je sais.

La colère de la jeune femme s'évanouit en un instant.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Qui d'autre que lui pourrait te mettre dans cet état ?

\- Ari...

\- Suis-moi, il vaut mieux rentrer maintenant. Papa arrive.

\- Il ne doit pas savoir !

\- Il ne saura rien. Viens.

\- Mais...

\- Ziva, c'est trop tard.

\- Je l'ai attendu pendant sept ans !

\- Je sais, Ziva, je suis désolé. Je te promets que je t'aiderai à le retrouver mais, pour l'instant, viens avec moi.

Le visage défait, son loup dans une main, la clé dans l'autre, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner.

.

Tony avait toutes les peines du monde à se calmer. Le bal, la clé, la princesse, la fuite... c'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme, d'autant que l'heure tournait toujours et qu'il n'était pas arrivé. Au moins, il avait récupéré le logiciel.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il posa sa main sur sa poche. Une seconde plus tard il pilait au milieu de la roule. Les puissants freins de la Ferrari et l'arrêt subit lui coupèrent le souffle quand la ceinture de sécurité empêcha sa tête de rencontrer le volant.

Fébrile, il plongea les mains dans chacune de ses poches, il tâtonna sur le siège. Finalement, il descendit de la voiture pour chercher la clé usb qu'il avait en sa possession plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle n'était nulle part. Tony se décomposa en comprenant qu'il l'avait perdu à l'ambassade lors de son accrochage avec l'agent de sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. D'abord parce qu'il se ferait aussitôt attraper, ensuite parce l'heure tournait. Minuit était dangereusement proche. Tony se remit en vitesse au volant.

Cinq minutes avant le changement de jour, le jeune homme garait sa voiture à l'endroit convenu. Magnum apparut peu après l'extinction du moteur. Le mécanicien ne cacha pas son soulagement à le voir.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais, gamin ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

\- Je sais.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer, je m'occupe de la bagnole.

Tony acquiesça et se remit au pas de course.

Le manoir n'était pas si loin. Par l'entrée de service, il devrait arriver à temps, mais ce serait juste.

La porte de la cuisine se dessina enfin. Il découvrit avec soulagement son frère en train de la maintenir ouverte. Timothy avait les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

\- Vite ! l'exhorta-t-il quand il l'aperçut. Il ne reste plus qu'une minute !

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Il manqua de tomber en glissant sur les pierres du chemin.

\- Tony ! s'écria son frère avec horreur quand il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre.

Il se rattrapa de justesse.

À bout de souffle, il combla les derniers mètres le séparant de la demeure. Le seuil franchit, il s'effondra pour de bon sur le sol, appréciant la froideur du dallage après sa course. Timothy referma la porte et s'abaissa près de lui.

\- Tony !

Il leva une main pour dire qu'il allait bien faute de pouvoir parler.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas ! Tu avais dit que tu rentrerais tôt !

Tony indiqua l'horloge.

\- Gagné... on va... compter... ensemble.

\- On devait compter les coups dans le salon, pas ici sur le carrelage.

Le reproche était clair, mais l'inquiétude en était la principale responsable. Tony s'assit alors que résonnait le premier des douze coups.

\- C'est bon... je suis là.

Timothy soupira et se releva.

\- Tiens, dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui un instant plus tard un verre d'eau à la main.

\- Merci.

\- Ne refais jamais ça !

\- Promis.

* * *

**Clé perdue, mais arrivée dans les temps. Ça vous plait ? Envie de la suite ?**


	14. Un voleur introuvable

**D'abord, merci pour les coms. **Ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Après un chapitre un peu stressant, on revient au calme, même si la situation… **Cendrillony a perdu sa clé et la princesse est bien décidée à le retrouver ! **Comme le Ziva/Ari a plu, il est de retour. J'adore ce duo. ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Un voleur introuvable**

.

C'était parfois étrange de constater la vitesse qu'avait l'homme à s'adapter à toute situation. Tony songeait à cela en voyant évoluer les Millan dans le manoir. Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la réception à l'ambassade d'Israël, mais il aurait plutôt dit une année.

Azel était rentré dans une colère noire après le bal. La disparition de la clé n'avait pas fait bon effet sur les David. Le marché qu'il voulait conclure avec eux était à l'eau, celui-là comme tous les autres qu'il pourrait proposer dans le futur. Il avait perdu son sang froid face à Parrish lors de la découverte et Eli David n'avait pas apprécié du tout ce manque de tenue. La porte était définitivement fermée aux négociations entre eux. S'il avait remis la main sur la clé contenant le programme, Azel aurait pu retenter une approche. L'ambassadeur avait choisir de miser sur le voleur pour l'obtenir et ce sans le moindre frais.

L'homme d'affaires faisait face à deux problèmes insurmontables jusqu'à présent. Le premier concernait le programme. Il avait pu une fois en faire une copie chez les Sciuto grâce à son associé, il ne pouvait recommencer. Les deux adolescents n'avaient pas manqué le vol de leur création et les systèmes de protections qu'ils avaient inventé pour la protéger ne concernaient pas seulement l'ordinateur sur lequel elle se trouvait. La cave où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler était devenue une forteresse imprenable, truffée de gadgets et sécurités divers.

La méthode numéro une pour récupérer le programme était donc inefficace. Restait la seconde toute aussi compliquée à résoudre, retrouver le voleur et la clé disparue. Le responsable s'était attiré l'ire de beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, et tout autant d'attention. Eli David était la principale personne à sa recherche et ses moyens semblaient illimités pour parvenir à ses fins. Azel Millan savait ne pas faire le poids face à lui et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, certains pontes de la police présents lors du vol semblait décidés à attraper eux aussi le coupable. Azel ne savait trop quel était le but derrière cette décision mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Par dessus tout, le fils DiNozzo était plus suspicieux de lui à son sujet que jamais et sa marge de manœuvre pour approcher Timothy était impossible. Le jugement pour la garde approchait à grands pas. À la moindre erreur, Azel perdrait tout. Tony guettait la plus petite bévue qu'il pourrait commettre et être battu par le jeune homme était le pire cauchemar de l'homme d'affaires. Il ne le permettrait pas.

Tony savait tout ça. Il ne pouvait que se réjouir des échecs et ennuis successifs qui accablaient le tuteur de son frère. Au tribunal, la situation serait en sa faveur si les choses suivaient leur cours. Azel était renfermé, sa femme cherchait à garder le contrôle sans y parvenir quant à leur progéniture…

Tony dut réprimer un sourire en voyant les Castafiore se disputer à propos du prince-voleur qui avait obtenu l'attention de la plus belle fille du bal parce que l'une avait empêché l'autre de l'approcher. Restait à savoir laquelle. Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, de son point de vue du moins, était de voir Ron Sacks tenter désespérément d'attirer leur attention. Le jeune homme en pinçait pour l'une des sœurs mais Tony ne parvenait pas à savoir laquelle. Ray Cruz, l'autre ami de Trent, semblait également avoir jeté son dévolu sur l'une d'elle. La princesse du bal avait été vite oubliée apparemment.

De ce qu'il semblait, Ray n'avait agi que sur la demande de Trent, dont Michael Rivkin, le maharadjah dont il avait enfin appris le nom, était devenu un grand ami. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent. Tony lui avait demandé pour quand était le mariage, ce qui lui avait valu une bordée de jurons bien sentis. Pour éviter que l'israélien ne vienne au manoir, Tony avait fait remarqué à Burdy que ses sœurs ne resteraient plus célibataires bien longtemps. Comme quoi le fils Millan avait un cœur. Ses instincts de protecteur s'était réveillé et les relations des trois amis n'étaient plus au beau fixe. Tony avait ainsi gagné la tranquillité et celle de son frère au manoir au détriment de celle des Millan dont il se réjouissait à chaque instant.

.

La porte était ouverte. Ari se faufila dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il referma derrière lui en veillant bien à ce que le verrou remplisse son office. Il ne tenait pas à être dérangé par une Tali surexcitée dans la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Ziva. La fillette était toujours branchée sur cent mille volts depuis le bal. Il allait sans dire que c'était parfois invivable avec la situation déjà difficile dans leur famille.

Depuis la réception, Eli cherchait l'intrus qui avait causé tant d'agitation à son départ tandis que sa femme remplissait le rôle d'ambassadrice auprès des personnalités de la ville. Aucun d'eux n'était très présent pour ces raisons. Leurs rares moments en famille se déroulaient dans un climat tendu que Tali ne parvenait pas à comprendre et Ari commençait à en avoir marre de devoir tenir le rôle de ses parents auprès d'elle.

Eli avait appelé l'intrus du bal « voleur » quelques jours plus tôt. Ziva avait eut toutes les peines du monde à garder le contrôle à ce moment là et Ari ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour si pâle d'inquiétude. L'un comme l'autre avait fini par comprendre que leur père ignorait tout du lien entre le prince et la jeune femme. Cela ne les avait qu'à moitié rassuré. S'il ne savait rien, cela voulait dire que le Voleur avait vraiment volé quelque chose ce jour là. Cela l'inquiétait grandement et la réaction de Ziva le déroutait assez pour qu'il décide d'en discuter avec elle. Or quand elle ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose, difficile d'obtenir un mot de sa part sur le sujet. Il misait sur la chance pour réussir.

\- Ari, s'il te plaît… soupira Ziva à peine aborda-t-il le sujet.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

La jeune femme soupira mais ne répondit pas. Ari la vit s'allonger sur le lit et enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle ne voulait pas parler du Voleur.

\- Ziva…

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Il a volé quelque chose.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- …

\- Ziva !

À regrets, elle abandonna son oreiller et s'assit face à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un voleur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il n'est pas plus voleur que je ne suis princesse.

\- Papa a dit ça comme ça alors ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Voler un voleur ce n'est pas du vol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Azel Millan n'est pas digne de confiance, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. S'il lui a pris quelque chose, ce n'est pas un vol.

\- Admettons. Tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ?

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Ziva, tu sais le nombre de personnes qui sont après lui ?

\- Papa, Millan, la police.

\- Et tu restes calme ?

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver, peut-être qu'eux...

\- Alors c'est ça. Tu attends qu'ils le trouvent pour toi.

\- Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions.

\- Ziva…

\- Il me manque, Ari. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il me manque.

Son frère en avait en réalité une idée assez précise. Depuis sept ans qu'elle vivait dans l'attente de le revoir, il avait pu constater à quel point elle tenait à lui et la place qu'il avait laissé. Il savait ce que c'était d'être en manque de l'autre, il le vivait régulièrement avec Kate qu'il ne voyait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Si sept jours pouvaient être une torture, il imaginait assez bien ce que pouvaient représenter sept ans. Et il admirait sa sœur de tenir si bien le choc.

\- Je comprends que tu fasses ça, Ziva, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. S'ils l'attrapent, tu as pensé à ce qui arrivera ?

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Il a volé quelque chose !

\- Ils ne pourront jamais le prouver.

\- Ils… quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que…

\- Que ?

\- Ziva, dis-moi la vérité, il t'a donné ce qu'il a volé ?

\- Donné, non. Il l'a perdu, je l'ai récupéré.

\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? explosa Ari.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais dû te le dire ?

\- Ziva…

\- S'ils le trouvent, ils ne pourront rien lui faire parce que ce sera comme s'il n'avait rien fait et je pourrai donner une explication à sa fuite. Si je les laisse faire, je le retrouve et tout ira bien.

\- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre en disant ça, toi ou moi ?

\- Personne.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer s'ils le retrouvent. On n'arrivera pas à savoir qui il est.

\- Pas si c'est la police.

\- Tu penses qu'ils feront mieux que Papa ou Millan ?

\- Ils doivent faire mieux.

\- Tu n'es pas réaliste.

\- Tu as vu comme moi les flics en charge de l'affaire.

\- Ils t'ont fait bonne impression on dirait.

\- Pas toi ?

\- D'accord, admettons qu'ils le trouvent. Tu penses que les autres laisseront faire sans rien dire ?

\- Millan n'aura pas le choix.

\- Et Papa ?

\- Je me débrouillerai pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

\- Arrête de rêver, ça ne se passera jamais comme ça.

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

\- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on doit s'en charger si on veut que les choses se terminent bien.

\- __On__ ?

\- Oui, toi et moi. On pourrait même demander à Kate, elle connaît les flics sur l'affaire, elle pourrait nous aider. Je lui fais confiance et je sais que toi aussi.

\- Comment réussir là où trois autres échouent depuis presque une semaine ?

\- Parce que tu es la Princesse du Voleur.

\- Tu crois que c'est suffisant ?

\- Il sait qui tu es maintenant, non ?

\- Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas l'avoir compris.

\- Et tout le monde a vu comment vous vous comportiez tous les deux.

\- Pas tout le monde.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Et donc ?

\- Princesse cherche Prince désespérément.

\- Tu veux faire une annonce dans le journal ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est stupide. C'est lui que je veux trouver, pas les autres.

\- Si tu ne peux pas aller à lui, laisse-le venir à toi. Ces autres pourront t'aider à diffuser le message.

\- …

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est stupide !

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Donc tu marches ?

\- On oublie cette annonce et on fait les choses à ma manière.

\- C'est oui, alors ?

\- Appelle Kate, on va avoir du travail !

Il s'empara aussitôt de son téléphone.

\- Et, Ari…

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Quand tu veux, petite sœur.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

**Alors, cet instant entre frère et sœur ?**

**Tout le monde veut mettre la main sur le voleur. Qui va y arriver le premier à votre avis ?**


	15. Au poste

**Suite directe du chapitre précédent. **Ziva et Ari veulent retrouver le Voleur et Kate va être de la partie !

**Jen, WJ, Crazy, **je vous aime ! Pas de Ziva/Ari aujourd'hui, mais ils reviendront.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Au poste**

.

C'était la première fois que Kate se rendait au poste de police. Elle n'avait encore jamais eu à y mettre les pieds et s'en était toujours félicitée. Elle aurait volontiers continuer de s'en passer si Ari n'avait pas demandé son aide.

L'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté l'avait surprise, mais elle s'était vite ressaisie. Elle était fière que ce soit à elle qu'il en ait parlé. Elle était ravie de l'aider. Et puis cette histoire de voleur mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Pas qu'elle soit banale, surtout avec sa fratrie, mais cela lui donnait une nouvelle dimension qu'elle savait apprécier.

Gibbs et Fornell se trouvaient dans leur bureau. Leur jeune recrue, Abigail Borin, lui avait indiqué le chemin quand elle l'avait croisée à l'accueil. Kate n'eut donc aucun mal à s'y rendre.

Le regard que lui lancèrent les deux officiers quand elle entra la mit mal à l'aise. L'ancien marine surtout avait cette fâcheuse habitude du lourd regard. Elle n'aimait pas cette impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Avec ses frères, elle avait appris à cacher ses secrets. Même le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne pouvait lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle. Seule Rachel pouvait viser juste, mais elle la connaissait par cœur et puis c'était sa sœur alors ça ne la gênait pas vraiment.

\- Miss Todd, salua Fornell l'étonnement passé, que nous vaut le plaisir.

\- Bonjour Tobias, Gibbs.

\- Kate.

\- Je viens à propos du Voleur de la soirée.

Tobias haussa un sourcil.

\- Intéressée par l'énergumène ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était ta sœur qui s'intéressait à la psycho, pas toi. Ou as-tu décidé d'arrêter le dessin ?

\- Je m'intéresse aussi à la psychologie et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter le dessin.

\- Donc ?

\- J'étais là quand c'est arrivé et je suis curieuse.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Que ça le soit ou le non vous me croiriez ?

\- Pas vraiment, concéda Tobias. Gibbs ?

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ?

\- Si je vous le dis, vous me direz ce que vous savez ?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous avons un problème. Quoique je peux demander à Abby.

\- Borin ne te dira rien de plus.

\- On parie ?

Tobias leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Gibbs quant à lui quitta sa chaise pour venir se placer devant elle. Kate eut aussitôt l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Elle ne broncha pas et lui rendit son regard.

Gibbs ne soupira pas mais elle pouvait voir que son attitude l'agaçait. Kate savait de Shannon que la méthode faisait ses preuves et ne lâcha pas.

\- D'accord, capitula-t-il.

\- Donnant-donnant ? demanda Kate.

\- Commence.

Avec une moue satisfaite, Kate s'empara d'une chaise. Elle prit le temps de s'installer, ressassant ce qu'elle devait dire.

\- Je connais bien la personne avec qui le voleur a dansé, commença-t-elle.

\- La fille des David, on sait, coupa Tobias.

\- Vous savez aussi que ce n'était pas leur première rencontre ce soir-là ?

À leurs visages, elle eut sa réponse. Elle croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je crois que j'en sais plus que vous sur ce _voleur._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Todd ? s'agaça Fornell.

\- Vous aidez à le retrouver.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit arrêté.

\- C'est un voleur.

\- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Gibbs et Tobias échangèrent un regard.

\- Si tu dis vrai, on ne l'arrêtera pas, finit par lâcher Jethro.

\- Juré ?

Soupir, puis :

\- Juré.

Elle se tourna vers Tobias.

\- D'accord, je promets aussi. Personne ne touchera ce type s'il n'a rien volé.

\- Si vous revenez sur votre parole, je le dis à Diane et Shannon.

\- Eh, gamine, c'est pas beau de menacer des flics !

\- Honnêtement, ça m'est bien égal. L'important, c'est le Voleur.

\- Tu viens de dire que ce n'est pas un voleur.

\- Je n'ai pas dit un voleur, mais le Voleur.

\- C'est différent ?

\- Totalement.

\- Explique alors, parce que je ne vois pas de différence.

\- Voleur est un surnom que Ziva lui a donné à leur rencontre.

\- Ziva David ? demanda Gibbs.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien la sœur de ton copain ? réfléchit Tobias.

\- Petit-copain.

\- OK, continue.

\- Il ne volerait pas. Ziva peut le jurer et je la crois.

\- Mouais, ça reste son avis.

\- Vous voulez des infos ou je m'en vais ?

\- Ça va, ça va, on t'écoute.

\- Ce qu'il a pris au bal, il l'a volé, ça on est d'accord.

\- Ha ha ! Donc c'est un voleur !

\- Vous allez me laisser parler, oui !?

\- Hmm, n'empêche que… d'accord, vas-y, mais arrête avec ce regard, j'ai assez de celui de Gibbs à supporter.

\- Ce qu'il a pris était en possession d'Azel Millan.

\- Un des copains de Jarvis ou je me trompe, Gibbs ?

\- Ils sont en affaire.

\- Abby le traîne toujours en justice, au fait ?

\- Hors sujet, Todd, enchaîne.

\- Donc c'est oui. Bien, alors Millan est aussi lié à Eli David. D'après Ziva et Ari, il voulait faire affaire avec eux mais l'intervention du Voleur a annulé tout accord. Depuis Millan et David cherchent le voleur de la soirée.

\- Ce qu'a pris le voleur était donc à Millan.

\- Ce n'était pas à lui. Vous devez connaître sa réputation, pour qu'il organise une réunion d'affaire avec Eli David le jour du bal, c'est que l'affaire est louche. Et le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait contacté la police le confirme. Le Voleur a récupéré quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à Millan.

\- Jusque là ça se tient, je l'admets. Qu'on se mêle à l'histoire ne plaît pas, donc… Gibbs ?

\- Nous n'avons pas de preuves.

\- Il n'y en a pas besoin. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas une enquête officielle. Si ?

\- D'après Craig, ce n'en est pas une. Et si le chef le dit...

\- Donc rien ne vous oblige à arrêter le Voleur.

\- C'est ce que tu veux de toute façon.

\- Alors ?

\- Personne ne l'arrêtera, assura Gibbs.

\- Vous oui mais je ne crois pas que Millan et David seront du même avis que vous.

\- Hé, Todd, tu veux peut-être nous apprendre à faire notre boulot tant que tu y es !

\- Je vérifie juste si on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Le voleur n'est pas un voleur, Millan est le méchant de l'histoire et David est plutôt du côté obscur de la force dans cette affaire. J'ai bon ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Puisque tu es sûre qu'on ne va pas l'arrêter, tu veux nous aider à le retrouver.

\- C'est ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me regarde.

\- Mouais, admettons. On fait comment ?

\- Vous n'avez aucune piste ?

Fornell eut un regard embêté avant de reporter son attention sur son équipier.

\- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas réussi à retrouver sa trace, expliqua Gibbs.

\- Pourtant il a pu entrer à l'ambassade, il roulait en Ferrari, ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant.

\- Des impasses, soupira Tobias.

\- Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout alors ?

\- Hé, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Todd !

\- J'ai une idée pour le retrouver, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Nous y voilà !

\- Explique-toi, encouragea Gibbs.

\- Vous me promettez de m'aider ?

\- Une promesse est une promesse.

Avec un sourire de conspirateur, Kate commença ses explications.

* * *

**Kate face à Gibbs et Fornell, ça change, non ? Une idée du plan pour trouver le Voleur ?**


	16. L'annonce

**Chapitre 16 – L'annonce**

.

Abby lisait l'annonce du journal les yeux ronds. Assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, Timothy affichait la même surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Impossible, confirma la gothique. Personne ne fait ça de nos jours.

\- Pourtant...

\- Pourtant quoi ? interrogea Tony en s'avançant sous les toits vers le duo.

\- Tony !

Contrairement à d'habitude, le jeune homme n'était pas au garage. Il profitait exceptionnellement d'une journée de congé octroyée par son patron. Un creux dans leur travail, les derniers événements et les regards insistants de ses deux autres employés avaient décidé Tom Morrow à lui accorder une journée de liberté. Timothy apprit avec ravissement la nouvelle.

\- Alors ? s'enquit ensuite Tony en se laissant tomber près de lui. De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive ?

\- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ?

\- Magnum m'a viré du garage avant que j'ai le temps d'y jeter un œil.

Timothy échangea un regard avec Abby. Apparemment les garagistes aussi avaient vu l'article, ce qui expliquait la journée de congé.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

\- Tu devrais lire.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Lis.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur, Timmy.

Il s'empara pourtant du journal. Les adolescents ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Sans qu'ils soient surpris, ils le virent se décomposer au fil de sa lecture.

.

_**Princesse recherche prince désespérément**_

_Le gala de charité des ambassadeurs David n'en finit pas de faire couler de l'encre. Nous parlions il y a peu dans nos colonnes de l'impact du bal de l'année sur notre ville. Aujourd'hui, l'heure est à un tout autre sujet. La princesse du bal recherche son prince, et pas n'importe quelle princesse, la fille de l'ambassadeur en personne !_

_Nos lecteurs sont familiers des faits. Il y a bientôt dix jours avait lieu à l'ambassade l'Israël la plus grande soirée mondaine de l'année. Costumé, le gala aura vu défiler bon nombre d'invités méconnaissables derrière leur masque. Le costume d'Hercule du maire a d'ailleurs été partagé sur les réseaux sociaux plus de 200000 fois, un record._

_De tous les événements de la soirée, la fuite d'un voleur a généré une agitation aussi importante sur la toile que dans la réalité. Si ce fait n'est en rien avéré, il en va tout autrement pour le conte de fées revu et corrigé d'aujourd'hui._

_Mademoiselle Ziva David, princesse de son état lors du bal costumé, recherche le prince qui lui offert la plus belle danse de sa vie et qui a pris son cœur. C'est en ces termes que le communiqué de l'ambassade nous est parvenu. Nous relayons donc son appel. Si vous êtes le prince de rouge et de blanc vêtu qui a fait tournoyer sa belle vêtue d'émeraude, manifestez-vous !_

_La princesse David vous fait savoir qu'elle garde précieusement votre cadeau. Faites-lui part de ce dont il s'agit et elle saura vous reconnaître. Des inspecteurs de police dûment assermentés seront chargés de veiller au bon déroulement de cette rencontre afin qu'aucun imposteur ne s'y invite. Messieurs, vous voilà prévenus._

.

S'en suivait une heure et un lieu de rencontre que Tony discerna à peine.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il.

\- On sait que c'est toi le prince, dit Timothy avec prudence. Je crois qu'au garage ils le savent aussi et que c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont donné ta journée. Le rendez-vous est aujourd'hui et…

\- Non !

L'explosion du jeune homme les surprit.

\- Mais Tony, c'est bien toi...

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Non, tu n'iras pas ou non, ce n'est pas toi ? demanda Abby.

\- L'un ou l'autre, c'est non.

Il abandonna le journal sur le lit et se leva.

\- Tony ! s'écria son frère. Je sais que c'est toi. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas…

\- J'ai dit non.

\- Mais c'est _elle_ !

Tony détourna la tête et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier. Timothy bondit. Il s'empara de son bras et l'obligea à se retourner.

\- C'est _elle._ J'ai trouvé des photos sur le net, je l'ai reconnue. C'est _elle_ et c'était _vous_ à la soirée.

\- ...

\- Tony, pourquoi tu ne veux pas alors que c'est _elle_ ? Ça fait sept ans que tu la cherches !

\- Je suis désolé, Timmy.

Il détacha sa main et disparut dans l'escalier.

\- Laisse-le, commanda Abby alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le suivre.

\- Mais…

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne sait pas, Tim.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Sinon pourquoi il refuserait alors qu'il attend ça depuis si longtemps ?

\- Alors je dois savoir. Ensuite je pourrai…

\- Non.

\- Abby !

\- Laisse-le digérer la nouvelle. Ensuite, s'il veut t'en parler, laisse-le faire, mais ne le force pas. Tu connais Tony, c'est la meilleure solution.

L'adolescent devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il acquiesça, mais on pouvait lire sur son visage la déception.

.

\- Un communiqué de l'ambassade ? siffla Eli David.

Ari évita son regard et haussa les épaules. Ziva ne gratifia même pas son père d'un geste signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

\- Ziva voulait le retrouver, je l'ai aidée.

\- Avec un communiqué de presse ? Un article dans tous les journaux ?

\- Il est plutôt bien tourné je trouve.

Eli le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait que faire de la qualité de l'article, à mi-chemin entre presse _people_ et quotidien. Lui ne voyait qu'une chose.

\- Les ambassadeurs, la princesse David… de quel droit avez-vous fait apparaître nos noms sans passer par le service communication ?

\- Je croyais que c'était l'article le problème, releva Ziva en lui adressant pour la première fois la parole depuis son entrée dans la chambre.

\- Le problème, Ziva, concerne votre initiative dans son ensemble.

\- Alors punis-moi, c'était mon idée, mais j'irai au rendez-vous.

\- Avec qui ? Ces policiers chargés de ta sécurité ?

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule. Et puis Ari sera là. Ils feront seulement filtres à l'entrée.

\- Où les as-tu trouvés ?

\- La sœur de Kate est la nounou de leurs filles.

\- La sœur de la petite-copine de ton frère est leur baby-sitter ?

\- Oui.

Le détachement avec lequel elle répondit fit bondir Eli.

\- Ziva !

\- Tu voulais une réponse, je te la donne. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, sors de la chambre s'il te plaît.

Eli ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa femme qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer le devança.

\- Ça suffit, le coupa-t-elle. Viens.

\- Rivka…

\- Maintenant, Eli.

Au ton de sa voix, l'ambassadeur savait ne pas devoir insister. Avec un regard noir pour ses enfants signifiant qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, il quitta la chambre.

\- Tu peux dire, merci Maman, commenta Ari une fois la porte refermée.

Ziva avait autre chose en tête.

\- Tu crois qu'il viendra ?

Ari s'assit à côté d'elle et passa une main autour de son épaule. Ziva cala aussitôt la tête dans son cou.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ? insista-t-elle.

\- On le retrouvera, peu importe combien de temps ça doit prendre. Je te le promets.

.

Dans le couloir, son père faisait lui aussi une promesse du même genre.

\- Je te promets que je n'interviendrai pas, assura Eli à sa femme.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir sur ta parole, prévint Rivka.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, mais je dois les punir.

\- Les punir ? Eli !

\- Ils ont fait un communiqué en mon nom !

\- Est-ce vraiment ce qui te gêne ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Ce ne serait pas qu'ils aient trouvé une solution là où tu as échoué ?

Eli évita son regard sans parvenir à formuler une réponse.

\- Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ziva semble prête à retrouver le bonheur.

\- Je sais.

\- Nous ignorons ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans mais le problème est en passe d'être réglé. Ari m'a confié que c'était le bon alors qu'il ne s'était jamais ouvert à moi sur le sujet. Je sais que tu veux le bonheur de ta fille. Tu ne leur en veux pas, tu as simplement…

\- Peur de l'échec, concéda Eli. S'il ne vient pas au rendez-vous… je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse, Rivka.

\- Aucun de nous ne veut ça. Laisse-la faire comme elle le souhaite.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Ari est tout aussi déterminé que toi à ce que ça marche. Bientôt, tu dîneras avec ton futur gendre dans cette maison.

Eli l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

.

Loin de là, le futur gendre broyait du noir. Tony aurait dû être heureux de l'annonce, il le savait. Oui, mais la rencontre impliquait bien trop de choses.

S'il allait là-bas, tout le monde saurait qui était présent au bal. Et par ce tout le monde il entendait surtout Azel Millan. L'homme était toujours à la recherche du voleur. Il guettait également la moindre faute de sa part pour lui enlever Timothy. Si la justice apprenait qu'il avait pénétré l'ambassade, elle saurait aussi que l'invitation ne lui était à l'origine pas destinée. Elle apprendrait que la voiture n'était pas la sienne. C'était des détails pour certains, pour Azel, c'était le poids manquant afin de faire pencher la balance de son côté.

Tony n'avait pas peur de laisser la clé perdue dans les mains de Ziva. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était en sa possession, il ne s'inquiétait plus à ce sujet. En revanche, la rencontrer et perdre le contrôle de la situation… il enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Timothy. Abandonner tout espoir de revoir Ziva était un cauchemar, mais il était prêt à vivre l'enfer pour garder son frère.


	17. L'illumination

**Chapitre 17 – L'illumination**

_._

Les prétendants se bousculaient devant l'entrée du restaurant. Chacun prétendait connaître le cadeau que Ziva conservait soigneusement sur elle. Les avoir agir de la sorte amena une grimace aux lèvres d'Ari. S'il était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est que le prétendant de sa sœur ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

Kate était à l'extérieur avec Gibbs et Fornell. Ils maintenaient la foule de curieux et de prétendants à distance efficacement. Les répliques acerbes de Tobias et la jeune femme étaient tout aussi efficaces que les œillades assassines de Gibbs. Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu à utiliser la force pour l'instant.

Ari ne s'inquiétait pas pour Kate, elle avait appris à se battre avec ses frères et il lui avait enseigné bien assez de choses pour se défendre seule. Elle ne l'était pas de toute manière et il la rejoindrait en un instant s'il le fallait. Il faisait confiance aux policiers américains. Ils avaient accepté sans mal de les aider à rédiger le communiqué de l'ambassade avant de le diffuser à tous les journaux et contacts qu'ils y connaissaient. Sans eux, l'annonce qui avait fait bondir Eli n'aurait jamais existé. Ils se chargeaient maintenant de la sécurité de sa sœur et il leur en était profondément reconnaissant.

.

Azel Millan réfléchissait. Les coudes posés sur son bureau, la tête appuyée sur ses poings, il était plongé dans une intense réflexion que même la dispute de ses filles ne rompait pas. Les voix d'EJ et Vivian avaient pourtant de quoi agresser les tympans.

Trent entra dans la pièce avec l'air de fuir ses sœurs. Elles avaient enfin compris que Ray et Ron en pinçaient pour elles, sans savoir pour qui. Plutôt que tenter d'éclairer la situation, Burdy avait choisi de les laisser se débrouiller. Tant qu'elles étaient en désaccord, elles ne traînaient pas avec ses amis. Il ne pouvait qu'en être satisfait.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Azel sitôt la porte refermée. Je t'ai demandé de te renseigner, pas de…

\- Je l'ai trouvée, coupa Trent.

\- Quoi ?

\- La voiture, je l'ai trouvée.

Azel bondit de son fauteuil.

\- La Ferrari rouge ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Où ? Qui la possède ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le propriétaire.

\- Trent !

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux que ça.

\- Explique-toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu ménages le suspens.

\- Je devais passer au garage ce matin.

\- Et ?

\- Les employés discutaient d'une Ferrari quand je suis arrivé, du travail qu'ils avaient eu à faire dessus. Une Ferrari rouge.

\- La voiture vient de chez Morrow ?

\- Mieux que ça, il a un contrat d'entretien avec le propriétaire.

\- Tu peux le trouver ?

\- Ce sera inutile.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé, ils se sont tus. Apparemment ils avaient peur d'être surpris.

\- Peur ? Pourquoi auraient-ils eu peur ?

\- Je sais bien. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas le propriétaire qui a utilisé la voiture lors de la soirée. Et si ce n'est pas lui, je ne vois qu'une personne...

L'esprit embrouillé d'Azel s'éclaira enfin.

\- Tony !

.

Timothy secouait son frère allongé sur le sol de la cabane.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, debout !

Tony ne comptait pas bouger. Après avoir fait un tour pour se calmer suite à la lecture du journal, il avait élu domicile sur la plateforme dissimulée dans un arbre du domaine. Sur le ventre, bras croisés sous sa tête, il fermait obstinément les yeux. Depuis le départ d'Abby, son frère cherchait en vain à le faire réagir.

\- Tu dois aller là-bas ! Il faut que tu la voies !

Plus Timothy parlait, plus il se sentait mal. Mais il était incapable de lui en expliquer la raison.

\- Je te préviens, si tu ne bouges pas, je vais chercher un seau d'eau glacé et je te le jette dessus !

\- …

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Et ne viens pas dire ensuite que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Tony l'écouta descendre du chêne les lèvres serrées. À mesure que ses pas s'éloignaient, il sentait qu'il perdait l'opportunité qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Son frère aurait compris s'il lui avait expliqué, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire porter ce fardeau, il n'en avait pas le droit. L'adolescent...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Tony ouvrit subitement les yeux. Son frère ne parlait de cette façon qu'à un seul type de personne.

\- Timothy… ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? persifla Azel. On ne se voit presque plus ces temps-ci. Avant on trouvait le temps de se croiser tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Eh bien, voyons voir…

\- Tim, rentre à la maison, coupa sèchement Tony qui n'avait jamais quitté la cabane aussi vite.

\- Tiens, te voilà descendu de ton perchoir.

Tony fusilla Azel du regard mais choisit de ne pas répondre à l'attaque. Il se plaça devant son frère et toisa Azel et son fils du regard.

\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, tu sais, Tony. Je veux dire, c'était assez intelligent. T'introduire au bal pour récupérer la clé… je reconnais que tu as fait fort. S'il n'y avait pas eu le problème avec la fille David, je suis sûr que je n'en aurais rien su.

Tony garda le silence. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Timothy n'avait pas bougé. Il découvrit à regret qu'ils appartenaient aux meilleurs amis de Trent. Il discerna également une troisième silhouette mais Azel reprit la parole avant qu'il parvienne à l'identifier et il reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Tu comptais aller la voir, pas vrai ? Personne ne t'a reconnu, mais qui d'autre que toi as pu laisser un _cadeau_ à Ziva David ? S'il n'y avait pas eu le communiqué, je n'en aurais rien su. Qui irait penser que la fille de l'ambassadeur est en possession de la clé après tout ? Car ce ne peut être qu'elle nous sommes d'accord.

\- Jolie histoire, mais elle n'a rien à voir avec moi.

\- Vraiment ?

Sans qu'Azel ait à faire un signe, Trent et les autres s'étaient rapprochés. Tony n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être cerné, pas plus que le tournant de la conversation. Il poussa son frère sur le côté.

\- Rentre à la maison, Tim.

\- Mais…

\- Rentre, j'ai dit.

Timothy acquiesça sans comprendre. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand la troisième silhouette se matérialisa devant lui. _Le visage de Tony s'assombrit._

\- Rivkin.

\- DiNozzo.

Tony rattrapa la main de son frère et le tira à lui.

\- Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire jusqu'à la maison avec ton frère, commanda Azel.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Parler ? On peut discuter ici.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Je ne suis pas devin. Comment je pourrais savoir ?

Azel fronça les sourcils. Tony se tendit à ce changement d'attitude qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Je vais être clair, je vais récupérer la clé et _tu_ ne feras rien pour l'empêcher.

\- La clé t'appartient peut-être, pas son contenu. C'est Timothy et son amie qui ont conçu ce programme.

\- Et je suis le tuteur de Timothy.

\- Pas celui d'Abigail Sciuto.

L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux ronds sur son frère. Ainsi le programme qu'ils avaient créé…

\- Crois-tu que ce sera un problème ? se moqua Azel.

\- Tu n'auras pas la clé.

\- Je crois que tu as mal compris quelque chose.

Les autres prirent ça comme un ordre. Les amis de Trent se saisirent de Timothy pendant que Rivkin et Burdy le ceinturaient. Tony lutta sans parvenir à se détacher de leur poigne solide.

\- C'est toi qui n'auras pas la clé, Tony, expliqua Azel. Je vais garder ton frère en lieu sûr pendant que Trent ira la récupérer. Michael se chargera de te surveiller. Allez !

Ron Sacks et Ray Cruz entraînèrent Timothy qui se débattaient.

\- Espèce de bâtards !

\- T'en fais pas, DiNozzo, ricana Trent à son oreille, on lui fera pas de mal à ton frangin.

\- Elle ne sera jamais à toi, siffla à son tour Michael.

Son frère l'appela à l'aide. Tony se débattit avec rage.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, s'amusa Trent en le laissant à la seule garde de l'Israélien.

Et force était de constater qu'il avait raison.


	18. Un prétendant

**Chapitre 18 – Un prétendant**

.

Ziva commençait à avoir l'air blasé. Les soupirants successifs et leurs réponses ridicules n'en finissaient pas. Elle avait passé le cap de l'agacement. Tout coulait sur elle sans la toucher à présent. Plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Ari refoula un jeune homme au visage taillé à la serpe qui assurait qu'il lui avait offert un cadenas. Ziva n'écouta même pas l'explication qu'il donna sur le soi-disant cadeau. Elle posa son regard sur le ciel à l'extérieur et attendit que le calme revienne.

Le restaurant où ils se trouvaient avait été prêté gracieusement par une amie de Gibbs, une certaine Hollis Mann. Ziva se demandait bien comment ce colonel des marines avait fini dans la restauration, mais elle doutait obtenir des explications. Ce n'était pas vraiment important de toute façon.

\- J'ai dit à Kate de faire partir ceux qui ne correspondent pas aux critères, annonça Ari.

C'était déjà le troisième écrémage de l'après-midi. L'attention des soupirants obtenue, Kate demandait à ceux qui ne correspondaient pas aux caractères physiques qu'elle énonçait de partir. Gibbs et Fornell éjectaient du groupe les perturbateurs. Il ne restait ensuite qu'une dizaine de personnes qu'Ari était forcé de faire entrer les uns après les autres. Refuser tous les prétendants leur aurait attiré des ennuis, ils en étaient certains.

Prenant son mal en patience, l'Israélien observa les inspecteurs et sa petite-amie faire le tri du nouveau groupe devant le restaurant. À sa droite, Ziva soupira.

\- Il va venir, assura aussitôt Ari.

\- Il devrait déjà être venu.

\- Il doit avoir eu un empêchement.

\- Ou il ne veut pas me voir.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Non, concéda Ziva après un silence.

\- Alors attends.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Kate profita de ce moment pour frapper à la vitre.

\- Ils sont prêts, dit Ari.

\- Vas-y. Fais entrer le suivant.

Ari obéit et ouvrit la porte au nouveau prétendant. Il fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant, de la même manière que Ziva se tendit imperceptiblement quand elle le découvrit. Trent Millan.

\- Bonjour, princesse, salua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Millan ? attaqua aussitôt Ari en réponse.

\- On se calme, David, je suis là en paix.

\- En paix ? Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Ziva, pourrais-tu dire à ton frère de me lâcher ?

Ari venait en effet de l'attraper par le col. Ziva quitta sa place.

\- Que fais-tu là ? interrogea-t-elle une fois face à lui.

\- Je viens pour l'annonce, expliqua Trent en brandissant le journal.

Les yeux d'Ari tombèrent sur l'article, se reportèrent sur le nouveau venu.

\- Tu prétends être le prince ? Tout le monde t'a vu en James Bond, Millan.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de tenter ma chance, alors ? Pourtant les autres…

Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur d'où on pouvait les voir, bien que difficilement. À regrets, Ari le relâcha.

\- Merci.

\- Tais-toi et fiche le camp d'ici, Millan.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on traite les vieux amis ?

\- Depuis quand on est amis ? On ne s'est quasiment jamais côtoyés.

Trent haussa les épaules. Il réajusta son col et fit un pas vers Ziva.

\- Princesse David, je viens récupérer mon bien.

\- Ton bien ?

\- Le cadeau.

\- Un cadeau par définition ne se rend pas.

\- Sauf s'il ne s'agit pas d'un vrai cadeau. Donne-moi la clé.

\- Pardon ?

\- La clé usb que j'ai perdu, rends-la-moi.

Ziva prit sa décision en un instant. Il n'était pas question qu'elle admettre l'avoir. La situation était trop étrange pour ça. Que le fils Millan soit présent n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Quelle clé ?

\- La clé qu'il a perdu.

\- Perdu ?

\- Arrête-ça !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

L'incompréhension de la jeune femme ne semblait pas feinte. Trent douta. Il resta pourtant sur ses positions.

\- La clé usb que Tony a perdu, donne-la-moi !

\- Qui ?

Cette fois, aucun doute, Ziva ne faisait pas semblant. Un regard pour Ari lui apprit qu'il ne savait pas non plus de qui il parlait.

\- Tony, dit-il encore. Le voleur.

\- Je ne connais aucun Tony, formula enfin Ziva sourcils froncés.

C'était la stricte vérité. Aucun des David ne connaissait l'identité du voleur. Trent Millan devait l'admettre.

\- Ce n'est pas une clé ?

\- Quelle clé enfin ?

Convaincu cette fois, Trent comprit que rester davantage ne le mènerait nul part. Sans un mot, il amorça un demi-tour et quitta le restaurant. Ziva ouvrit de grands yeux sur Ari.

\- Il s'appelle Tony !

\- On dirait bien.

\- Millan le connaît !

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- Appelle Gibbs, il faut que je lui parle.

.

L'arrêt des rencontres se fit avec l'excuse d'une pause nécessaire pour tous. Kate et les deux policiers rejoignirent les Israéliens à l'intérieur du restaurant et Ari veilla à fermer pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Kate à leurs visages sombres.

\- Celui qui vient de partir, commença Ari, c'était Trent Millan.

\- Le fils d'Azel ?

Il acquiesça. Fornell et Gibbs firent les connexions.

\- Il venait récupérer ce que le voleur leur a pris, c'est ça ? supposa Tobias.

\- On l'a convaincu qu'on ne savait rien, expliqua Ari, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Comment ont-ils su que vous l'aviez ?

Ziva confirma la question de Gibbs.

\- Les Millan ne devrait pas savoir que j'ai ce que Voleur a perdu. S'ils savent, c'est qu'ils connaissent son identité.

\- C'est pas bon, ça, maugréa Tobias.

\- Ils ont mis la main sur le voleur, vous croyez ? demanda Kate.

\- C'est le plus logique, répondit Ari.

\- Connaissant les Millan, c'est mauvais signe pour notre voleur. À ton avis, Gibbs ?

Jethro pensait comme son ami. Restait un point essentiel :

\- Qui est-ce ? Qui est le voleur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ziva, mais Trent a donné un nom, Tony.

\- Tony, tu dis ? répéta Kate. Attends que je cherche ça.

Attrapant son téléphone dernier cri cadeau de ses parents pour son anniversaire, Kate se lança dans des recherches internet.

\- Alors, si je cherche Azel Millan et Tony… Tony est le diminutif d'Anthony, non ? J'aurais sans doute plus de retours… je l'ai !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la lecture des résultats. Les quatre autres l'entourèrent.

\- Anthony DiNozzo en justice contre Azel Millan, lut Kate, c'est un article de l'an dernier. Il n'y a pas de photo mais d'après l'âge ça correspond.

\- Pourquoi en justice ? questionna Tobias qui ne parvenait pas à lire, pas plus que Gibbs gêné par la taille des caractères.

\- Il veut récupérer la garde de son frère. S'il l'obtient, il récupère aussi la gestion de leur héritage. Azel Millan en est chargé jusqu'à la majorité des deux frères.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne veut pas perdre la poule aux œufs d'or.

\- Il n'y a pas plus d'informations, soupira Kate. Millan a dû bloquer le reste.

\- Mais on a une adresse, pointa Ari.

\- T'en dis quoi, Gibbs ? On y va ?

\- Sans mandat, vous pourrez entrer ? Parce que vu le personnage...

\- Pas de pessimisme, Todd. D'accord ?

\- Elle a raison, coupa Jethro, il nous faut une bonne raison pour y aller.

\- Une idée ? Parce que je sèche.

\- Pourquoi vous ne reprenez pas le problème Jarvis ? Vous avez dit quand je suis venu vous voir qu'il était lié aux Millan.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas devenir flic, Todd ?

Kate se contenta de sourire à la question de Fornell.

\- Il faut s'intéresser à son entourage, réfléchit Ari en regardant Gibbs. Si on trouve suffisamment d'informations...

\- Nous aurons des motifs suffisants pour nous rendre là-bas et peut-être obtenir un mandat.

\- Si vous voulez un mandat, il faut du lourd, remarqua Kate. Ton père pourrait peut-être…

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita le fils d'Eli, mais je peux essayer.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver où bosse le gamin, déclara Tobias.

\- Cherche du côté des garages, dit Gibbs. Il se promenait en Ferrari et je doute qu'elle lui appartienne vu la personnalité des Millan.

\- Ça marche. Et toi ?

\- Je me renseigne sur son frère.

\- Je viens avec vous, décréta Kate. N'essayez même pas de dire non. J'ai plus de chance de l'amener aux confidences que vous. Avec le regard que vous faites, il aura juste envie de fuir en courant.

Le regard qu'il lui jeta ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Restait Ziva étrangement silencieuse jusque là.

\- Hé, appela doucement son frère alors qu'elle fixait l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Ça va ?

\- Il s'appelle Tony.

\- Oui.

\- Je pensais que c'était lui qui me le dirait.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit non plus que tu t'appelais Ziva.

\- Ari…

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi que ça va bien se terminer.

\- Ça va bien se terminer. Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur, avec l'équipe qu'on forme, les Millan n'ont aucune chance. J'ai dit que je t'aiderais à le trouver, je tiendrai ma promesse. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, on va te le ramener, ton voleur. Il sera bientôt avec toi, Ziva, tu verras.

* * *

**Personnage mentionné : **Hollis Mann (militaire et ex de Gibbs)


	19. Enquête

**Ce chapitre arrive avec du retard et il est court, j'en ai conscience. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Enquête**

.

Le bureau d'Eli était empli d'un lourd silence. L'ambassadeur installé dans son fauteuil ne quittait pas son fils des yeux, de l'autre côté du bureau. Debout, l'air sur de lui, Ari attendait une réponse qu'il était décidé à obtenir coûte que coûte : les informations détenues par son père sur les Millan permettant l'obtention d'un mandat de perquisition.

\- Écoute, soupira enfin Eli, je comprends ta demande, mais tu dois également voir les choses de mon point de vue.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, trancha Ari avant qu'il aille plus loin. L'important, c'est Ziva. Il n'y a pas d'autres points de vue à considérer.

Eli haussa un sourcil, hésita, avant de soupirer de nouveau. Il comprenait son fils. Ari venait de lui expliquer la situation de manière suffisamment claire. Sept ans qu'il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à sa fille et il avait enfin une réponse. Il aurait dû être satisfait, se proposer spontanément de les aider. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

\- Mets ta fierté de côté, Papa, demanda Ari qui voyait bien où se situait le problème. Est-ce vraiment important de voir Millan décrédibilisé ? Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Même faire des affaires avec lui t'ennuie.

\- Certes, mais j'ai donné ma parole.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est du genre à tenir parole, lui ?

\- En affaire, c'est nécessaire.

\- Et alors ? Si tu donnes les informations nécessaires, Millan sera arrêté. Tu n'auras plus à te soucier de ta parole.

\- Être lié à un criminel est pire, Ari.

\- Alors j'ai raison quand je dis qu'il sera arrêté.

Eli se ferma. Ari posa les mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui, satisfait d'avoir eu la confirmation qu'il attendait.

\- Il faut que tu donnes ces informations, Papa, l'encouragea-t-il. C'est important.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas important dans cette histoire ? répliqua-t-il.

\- Papa, il n'y a qu'une chose vraiment importante ici.

\- Une seule, dis-tu ?

\- Ziva, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il tendit un carte avec les numéros de Gibbs et Fornell.

\- Ils attendent ton appel.

\- Ari…

\- Je ne te forcerai pas la main, Papa, mais j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision. Pour ta fille.

Quand Ari eut quitté la pièce, Eli n'avait toujours pas bougé. Son regard restait fixé sur le morceau de papier. Que devait-il choisir ?

.

Loin de cogiter comme pouvait le faire l'ambassadeur, Tobias Fornell pénétrait dans le garage Morrow. Deux mécanos discutaient au-dessus du capot ouvert d'une voiture. L'inspecteur identifia le premier sans problème, T. S. Magnum était connu des services de police pour quelques bagarres de bars s'étant terminées au poste. Tobias connaissait le second seulement de nom pour s'être renseigné, Stan Burley. Morrow était pour sa part le patron de la petite entreprise et de ce fait le supérieur direct du Tony DiNozzo dont il avait fini par retrouver la trace ici.

L'inspecteur s'avança et se présenta en sortant sa plaque.

\- Je sais qu'Anthony DiNozzo travaille ici, poursuivit-il. Je suis à sa recherche. Je dois le ramener à Ziva David.

À la tête que firent les mécanos quand il évoqua la raison de sa venue, il sut qu'ils ne nieraient pas. C'était déjà un bon pas vers la coopération. Il enchaîna.

\- Le gamin ne s'est pas présenté au rendez-vous, par contre Trent Millan est passé. Vous auriez des explications à me donner ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, son absence les étonnait. Tobias fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Vous êtes sûr que Trent Millan a été au rendez-vous ? demanda Burley.

\- Aucun doute possible, il s'est présenté lui-même et il a été reconnu.

\- Mais, Tony… il se peut que vous ne l'ayez pas vu.

\- Croyez-moi, il n'était pas là. Et vu la présence du fils Millan, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour une bonne raison.

\- J'appelle le gamin, décida Magnum qui en était venu à la même conclusion.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit alors Tom Morrow en quittant son bureau.

\- Tony a disparu, expliqua Stan.

\- Pas disparu, tempéra aussitôt Tobias. J'ai seulement dit que…

\- Il ne répond pas, coupa Magnum.

\- Appelle son frère.

\- Inutile, les interrompit le flic, mon collègue est parti le voir.

Magnum essaya quand même.

\- Répondeur.

Le regard de Tom Morrow passa des uns aux autres.

\- Expliquez-moi en détails ce qui se passe.

Stan hocha la tête et se plia à la demande. Bientôt Tobias posa ses questions et dès qu'il connut le déroulement du bal du côté de Tony, il s'empara de son téléphone. Cette fois, pas de doute, le gamin avait disparu.

.

Kate attendait bras croisés que Gibbs en ait terminé de son appel. Malgré leurs efforts, Timothy McGee restait introuvable. La jeune femme n'était pas flic, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, ce n'était pas normal.

\- Disparu, commenta Gibbs en abaissant son bras sa conversation téléphonique terminée.

\- Tony ? demanda-t-elle.

Le flic acquiesça.

\- Les deux frères disparus, ça fait beaucoup, non ?

\- Beaucoup trop.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Ari n'a pas encore appelé. On ne sait pas si son père…

La sonnerie du portable de l'inspecteur suspendit sa phrase.

\- Gibbs.

_\- C'est Tobias._

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

_\- On peut dire ça. Je viens d'apprendre un truc intéressant des collègues du gamin. Son invitation au bal, il l'a eue par Washington._

\- Washington ?

_\- La petite-nièce de Ducky, Gibbs._

\- Ça nous avance à quelque chose ?

_\- Pas vraiment,_ admit-il,_ mais ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose._

\- Quoi ?

_\- Si les proches du gamin ne peuvent pas nous aider, intéressons-nous aux autres. D'après les gars, Tony a expliqué que Washington était une des seules bonnes rencontres de sa soirée. Il a dit qu'il avait échappé aux Castafiore et qu'elle était bien meilleure danseuse qu'elles._

\- Et donc ?

_\- Les Castafiore, Gibbs ! Les sœurs de Trent Millan !_

\- Tu crois qu'elles pourront nous aider ?

_\- D'après ce que je viens d'apprendre, elles pourraient nous livrer leur père sur un plateau sans s'en rendre compte, pour peu qu'on leur parle ensemble. Elles ont l'air de gagner en intelligence dès qu'elles sont seules._

\- Trouve-les-moi.

_\- Et vous deux, vous faites quoi ? Todd a une idée ?_

\- Attends… Kate ?

\- Oui ?

\- Une idée ?

\- Je crois, mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant.

\- Tobias, je te rappelle.

_\- OK._

Rapidement, Gibbs rangea son téléphone. Pendant ce temps, Kate composait un numéro.

\- Ari ? C'est moi. Pas de nouvelles ? … Patience, je suis sûr que ton père prendra la bonne décision. Dis-moi, tu sais ce qu'il y a sur la clé récupérée par Ziva ? … Non ? D'accord, c'est pas grave. … Oui, évitons de la brancher, c'est plus sûr. Je te rappelle plus tard. Bisous.

Kate se tourna tout sourire vers Gibbs alors qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Todd ?

\- Je vais vraiment jouer les flics cette fois !

\- …

\- Oh, arrêtez ce regard et posez votre question, on ira plus vite.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Je veux interroger les amis de lycée du frère de Tony. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra avoir des infos par eux.

\- Le lycée est fermé et on ne sait pas qui sont ses amis.

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler des réseaux sociaux, Gibbs ?

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours !**


	20. Confiance, patience, action

**Aujourd'hui, on prend des nouvelles de Tim, Eli fait un choix et Abby a de la visite.  
**

**Merci pour vos avis ! **...** WJ : **Tu vas être satisfaite du chapitre, on retrouve Tim (Tony revient plus tard) et Eli fait son choix. Je suis contente que "ton apparition" t'aie plu. ^^ ...** Crazy : **T'es là ! *câlin* C'est super que tu aimes toujours. :) ...** Jen : **J'aurai eu tes coms juste avant de poster, cool ! C'est vrai que chez Millan il va y avoir du remue-ménage, mais c'est pour la prochaine fois. Kate va finir par vraiment considérer l'idée d'être flic, c'est certain. ... **elenou22, athea781 :** Merci pour vos mises en alerte !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 – Confiance, patience, action**

.

Timothy faisait les cent pas. Les amis de Trent l'avaient enfermé dans le grenier il y avait déjà plusieurs heures. La chambre sous les toits était dotée d'un seul accès : la porte qu'ils avaient verrouillé de l'extérieur et devant laquelle Sacks montait la garde.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'égarèrent sur les lucarnes disposées le long du mur. Aucune chance qu'il s'échappe par là. Faute d'autres ouvertures, il était coincé. Sa prison aurait pu être moins agréable, mais être enfermé de la sorte pouvait tout sauf le réjouir.

Malgré la situation, il ne perdait pas espoir. Certes, Millan était celui qui avait volé le programme conçu avec Abby et il était déterminé à le récupérer, mais c'était loin d'être fait. Azel pouvait les avoir enfermé, il ne gagnerait pas cette bataille. Timothy avait une confiance absolue en son frère. Tony les sortirait de là, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Il lui suffisait de prendre son mal en patience et tout finirait bien.

.

Kate signifia à Gibbs de ne pas se montrer aussi glacial qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'était pas question que le flic effraie leur témoin ou ils ne progresseraient jamais.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps après avoir frappé à la porte. Une gothique survoltée vint leur ouvrir rapidement et ils comprirent qu'ils n'auraient aucun problème à avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

\- Abigail Sciuto ? demanda Gibbs tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

L'adolescente hocha vivement la tête.

\- Vous êtes là pour Timmy, c'est ça ? Vous savez qu'il a disparu, pas vrai ? Vous devez m'aider monsieur le policier ! Parce que vous êtes bien policier, pas vrai ? Enfin, vous avez une arme à votre ceinture et votre plaque...

Gibbs la tira de sa poche et le regard d'Abby s'illumina.

\- Vous devez absolument faire quelque chose pour Timmy ! Et pour Tony ! Je n'arrive pas à le joindre non plus, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Surtout que Tony n'aurait jamais manqué le rendez-vous avec la princesse. Ça fait sept ans qu'il attend ça quand même ! Et puis…

\- Mademoiselle, interrompit Gibbs.

\- Appelez-moi Abby.

\- Abby, pouvons-nous entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Où ai-je la tête ? C'est qu'avec tout ça…

\- Abby, la coupa cette fois Kate, nous avons besoin de votre aide mais, pour ça, vous devez vous calmer.

La gothique s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer en les guidant au salon et les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Abby, reprit Kate, la... _princesse_ est en possession d'une clé perdue par Tony qui lui même l'avait dérobé à Azel Millan. Est-ce que…

\- C'est lui qui l'avait volé ? Cet espèce de…

\- Abby, l'arrêta Gibbs qui jeta un regard agacé à Kate au passage pour en avoir autant dit à la jeune femme, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que contient cette clé ?

Abby acquiesça et s'empressa de leur expliquer. Kate compléta ses blancs sur la façon dont le programme était passé aux mains de Ziva, pour autant qu'ils en savaient. Si Gibbs ne goûta qu'à moitié qu'elle évoque si librement le passage à l'ambassade, il put cependant en apprécier les effets ensuite.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir sur Azel Millan ? Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais ! Ce type mérite de croupir en prison ! Je peux même lui passer les menottes moi-même si vous voulez !

Ils n'en demandaient pas tant.

.

Rivka posa avec douceur sa main sur le bras de son mari. Eli ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être contraint par les événements. Rivka le savait bien, elle le poussait donc à agir comme il le fallait sans le brusquer.

Elle n'avait pas fait de longs discours. Le point essentiel pour le convaincre avait été de prendre le papier laissé par Ari, le mettre dans la main d'Eli et lui jeter un long regard. Perdu dans ses yeux chocolats dont Ziva avait hérité, l'ambassadeur s'était senti faiblir.

\- Appelle, l'encouragea Rivka en exerçant une fine pression sur son bras.

Eli se pencha sur le morceau de papier. Il ne manquait rien pour qu'il soit convaincu. Rivka ouvrit la bouche pour l'encourager à franchir ce pas difficile. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Tali !? s'étonnèrent-ils à son intrusion tonitruante.

La fillette courut vers eux. Elle contourna le bureau par la droite pour faire face à son père, ignorant Rivka près de lui.

\- Papa ! Ziva va faire une bêtise !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ta sœur est ici ?

\- Elle est passée prendre des affaires. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas bien, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

\- Soit plus claire, Tali.

\- Elle a pris une arme ! Celle du coffre du salon !

Cette fois Eli n'hésita plus. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le téléphone tandis que Rivka essayait de joindre leur fille.

\- _Fornell,_ répondit-on à son appel.

Eli n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- Je suis Eli David, le…

\- _Je sais qui vous êtes, monsieur l'ambassadeur._

\- Je dois vous parler à propos d'Azel Millan, j'ai des révélations à faire.

Au garage Morrow, Tobias eut un sourire. Ils progressaient enfin.

Près de son mari, Rivka pâlit. Ziva était injoignable. Sans interrompre ses explications au policier, Eli tendit le papier par Ari à sa femme. Il indiqua le second numéro. Dans cette affaire, mieux valait leur faire confiance. Ça ne les empêcherait pas de demander à leurs hommes de retrouver Ziva, mais les époux David savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de ce de côté là. Quant à se rendre chez Azel Millan, c'était risquer d'envenimer une situation déjà explosive depuis qu'Eli était en ligne avec Tobias Fornell. Rivka n'eut pas une once d'hésitation à composer le numéro inscrit sur le papier et joignit Gibbs.

.

Timothy s'allongea au sol près de la plus petite lucarne du grenier. Elle donnait sur un côté de la maison et la seconde entrée du domaine. Il observa attentivement l'extérieur sans voir âme qui vive.

Il savait qu'Ada était en congé aujourd'hui. Il ne risquait donc pas de voir Jenny ou Paula apparaître dans le jardin. Il doutait tout autant y voir Abby qui ne franchissait le mur d'enceinte que très rarement à cette heure de la journée. Pourtant elle devait y songer faute de pouvoir le joindre. Tim le savait, Abby avait essayé de l'appeler pour connaître la décision de son frère à propos du rendez-vous et si elle n'avait pas réussi, elle allait s'inquiéter. Elle le ferait d'autant plus qu'elle tomberait directement sur le répondeur puisque l'appareil confisqué par les Millan était éteint.

L'adolescent refusait de trop penser à ce que pouvait signifier ce qui se déroulait aujourd'hui. Il savait que s'il commençait à s'inquiéter, il finirait par devenir une boule de nerfs et que rester au grenier serait une torture. Il devait rester optimiste absolument. Après tout, son frère ne permettrait pas qu'il reste ici jusqu'à la nuit.

Cette confiance en Tony faisait toujours sourire son entourage. Il l'aurait suivi au bout de la Terre s'il le lui avait demandé. C'était le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait encore, à la fois son grand frère, son père et sa mère depuis la mort de leurs parents.

Il gardait peu de souvenirs d'eux. Souvent en voyage pour affaires, même à l'époque où ils étaient en vie c'était Tony qui s'occupait surtout de lui. Le lien qu'ils avaient noué ces années-là ne s'était que renforcé au fil du temps. Il arrivait que certains le jalousent, mais c'était surtout les sourires qui naissaient sur les visages à les voir si proches.

Alors, oui, Timothy n'avait pas peur. Il ne craindrait pas d'être enfermé comme un criminel par sa belle-famille. Il n'était pas question de leur donner cette joie. Il tiendrait le choc et attendrait. Il lui suffisait de patienter pour voir Tony venir le libérer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit manquer la silhouette franchissant le mur du domaine. Il se crispa dans l'attente de découvrir l'identité de l'intrus à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers la maison.

La silhouette portait une casquette sur la tête mais il n'eut pas de mal pourtant à la reconnaître. Il avait passé un temps infini à la détailler sur les photos glanées sur internet : Ziva David, la princesse de son frère.

Le sourire qui commençait à étirer ses lèvres disparut en une fraction de seconde. Son attitude n'était, il est vrai, pas naturel, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Ce qui l'était, c'était l'arme à feu dans sa main dont elle savait apparemment bien se servir. Il tressaillit quand elle tourna le visage vers lui. Même à cette distante il ne pouvait pas manquer la détermination sur ses traits. Tony devait sortir tout de suite ou la situation allait dégénérer. Car il était clair que la princesse ne partirait pas d'ici sans son prince et qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour le récupérer.


	21. Détermination

**Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai vraiment pas réussi à trouver du temps avant pour faire ce chapitre. Même s'il est court, vous verrez qu'on avance !**

**Mille merci pour vos reviews ! **... **WJ :** La raclée des méchants est attendue, pas vrai ? Elle commence doucement dans ce chapitre. Le reste est pour plus tard. ... **PBG : **T'es là ! *câlin* Merci pour ces reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que cette version du conte te plaît. ... **Jen : Ça** chauffe dur pour les Millan, tu as raison. Faut pas mettre en colère Ziva, c'est comme pour Gibbs, tu sais pas comment ils vont réagir ensuite. ... **Aelig : **Bethesda a accepté de te relâcher ou pas ? Parce que vu que la suite a tardé, j'ai quelques doutes… Encore merci pour les coms ! *n'en revient toujours pas* … **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 – Détermination**

.

Ziva était déterminée. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de retrouver son Voleur. Qu'importe que Tali l'ait vu prendre l'arme dans le coffre de son père ou que Gibbs et Fornell viennent tenter de l'arrêter. Elle ouvrirait la porte de cette maison quoi qu'il arrive et trouverait Tony.

Le manoir était impressionnant, elle devait l'admettre. Forte de sa résolution elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Elle ne voyait que l'entrée accessible par là où elle était arrivée, la porte de la cuisine. Il lui suffirait de forcer la serrure et elle partirait à la découverte du bâtiment.

À pas de loup, elle s'approcha, l'arme tendue devant elle. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce sans voir personne. Elle tenta d'actionner la poignée sans succès. Elle s'accroupit prête à attraper de quoi forcer la serrure quand un bruit la fit se détourner et lever son arme. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant l'arrivant.

\- Ari !

Son frère leva les mains pour la rassurer et elle baissa son arme. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je dois le trouver. Je suis sûr que Millan l'enferme quelque part ici.

\- Sans doute, et son frère aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

\- N'essaye pas de m'arrêter, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

Ari se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et vérifia plutôt que rien n'avait changé autour d'eux. Mais ils étaient bien seuls, à l'abri des caméras peu présentes sur le domaine.

\- Papa a appelé Gibbs et Fornell. Ils vont bientôt avoir un mandat de perquisition. Ils vont arriver, apprit-il à sa sœur dans l'espoir de la convaincre de renoncer.

\- Ils les auront emmenés ailleurs à ce moment là.

\- C'est de la folie !

\- Je n'ai pas demandé de m'aider.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser agir seule ?

Ziva ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine comme elle l'avait prévu. Ari grommela quelque chose sur son inconscience qu'elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre, avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit, reprit-il quand ils s'approchèrent du couloir. Tant qu'on ne les aura pas localisés...

\- Je sais.

Néanmoins elle s'élança dans le couloir d'un pas décidé, l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire d'être surprise par un des occupants de la maison. Ari leva les yeux au ciel. Contrôler sa sœur et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise paraissait impossible.

Il gagnèrent en silence un escalier de service. Des voix parvenaient du salon mais Ziva n'avait pas reconnu celle de Tony parmi elle. Elle choisit donc de poursuivre son chemin. Le dernier niveau, sous les toits, était celui des deux frères. Elle le savait car il le lui avait dit lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous et elle doutait que la situation ait évolué depuis sept ans connaissant les Millan.

Elle fit comprendre à son frère qu'ils grimperaient le plus haut possible. Ari acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas. Sans croiser âme qui vive, ils arrivèrent à l'avant-dernier étage. Là, Ziva se stoppa en plein milieu de l'escalier. Ari l'imita quand elle descendit une marche et se colla au mur. Apparemment la sortie n'était pas libre mais personne ne les avait entendu arriver. Les David pouvaient remercier leur père pour la formation qu'il les avait contraints à suivre en Israël. À présent, ils savaient jouer aux parfaits espions, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'envisageait de pousser plus loin et d'intégrer le Mossad comme Eli l'avait un temps escompté.

Ziva passa l'arme dans son dos pour la coincer dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Ari la laissa faire, mais l'arrêta quand elle voulut reprendre sa route. D'autorité, il passa devant elle pour s'occuper du garde. Le jeune homme de leur âge n'eut pas le temps de crier. Il se retrouva inconscient au sol sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ils reconnurent à son visage un ami de Trent Millan présent lors du bal.

Personne ne bloquait la dernière volée de marche. Pendant qu'Ari attachait et bâillonnait leur prisonnier, Ziva récupéra sa clé et gagna le dernier étage. L'espoir que portait chacun de part et d'autre de la porte du grenier disparut sitôt qu'elle s'ouvrit.

\- Timothy ? supposa la jeune femme en découvrant l'adolescent debout à quelques pas.

\- Ziva ? répondit-il.

Elle opina. Tim s'approcha plus près de celle qui comptait tant pour son frère.

\- Où est Tony ? s'enquit l'Israélienne.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils nous ont séparés. Où est celui qui…

\- Ici, coupa Ari chargé du garde sur son épaule. Attention… merci.

Il abandonna sur le lit le corps inerte du jeune homme avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mais c'est Sacks ! s'ébahit Tim.

Ari haussa les épaules. Il y avait plus important que son identité.

\- Une idée sur l'endroit où ils ont pu l'emmener ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Timothy à regret. Je sais qu'il est toujours dans le manoir, mais je ne vois pas où.

\- Il y a des sous-sols ?

\- Oui ! Il y a une cave dans un angle de la maison. On y accède par une porte dérobée sur le côté du grand escalier.

\- Il est près du salon, je suppose ?

\- Et ils sont là-bas, confirma-t-il en parlant des Millan.

\- Qui est présent ? interrogea Ziva.

\- Azel, son fils, Ray Cruz et Michael Rivkin.

\- Rivkin ? s'étonnèrent le frère et la sœur avec une moue qui indiquait le peu de considération qu'ils avaient du jeune homme.

\- C'est lui qui a emmené Tony tout à l'heure.

\- On y va, décréta alors Ziva.

Ari la retint par le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager. Il se plaça entre la porte et elle et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- On a besoin d'un plan !

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Tu n'iras pas là-bas dans cet état ! Tu te calmes et on réfléchit à un moyen de récupérer Tony.

\- Je vais…

\- Non !

Cette fois, c'était Timothy qui avait parlé. L'interruption brutale surprit la jeune femme dont il obtint la pleine et entière attention.

\- Il a raison, il faut un plan.

\- Mais… écoute, tu ne comprends pas.

\- C'est mon frère ! Je veux autant que vous le retrouver !

\- Écoute-le, Ziva.

Le regard de l'Israélienne oscilla entre Ari et lui. Elle finit par lâcher un profond soupir.

\- D'accord, trouvons un plan.

.

Jerome Craig appuya sa tête sur ses mains avec désespoir. Près de lui, Samantha Ryan eut un sourire conciliant.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans cet état.

Le flic lui jeta un regard abattu.

\- Ils ont obtenu un mandat pour la maison d'Azel Millan.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est vous qui avez dit de leur faire passer une visite, vous qui avez dit qu'ils allaient bien dans leur tête.

La psy du service acquiesça.

\- Ils vont parfaitement bien.

Le patron de Gibbs et Fornell se redressa brusquement.

\- Ils sont partis chez Azel Millan ! Il connaît tous les pontes de la ville ! s'écria-t-il alarmé de ce qui s'annonçait.

\- Ils ont des preuves solides. Le témoignage de l'ambassadeur...

\- C'est censé me rassurer ?

\- Dites-vous que, maintenant, Abigail Borin est sûre de gagner son procès contre Jarvis.

Jerome Craig eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas soupirer.

* * *

**Ziva et Ari ont trouvé Tim ! Ça vous plaît ? Quant au patron de Gibbs et Fornell, a peur de ce qui va arriver. Et vous ?**


	22. La fin

**Oublions le temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à arriver. C'est presque le dernier, il manquera juste un épilogue.**

**Encore merci pour vos avis et mises en alerte et favori. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 – La fin**

.

Ari, Ziva et Timothy gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée sans être inquiétés. Leur but était simple, atteindre la porte près de l'escalier central et descendre à la cave trouver Tony. Le salon était occupé par les Millan, mais ce point n'était plus qu'un détail avec leur plan. Ari devait attirer leur attention en entrant dans le manoir par la grande porte pendant que les deux autres atteindraient la porte dérobée sous l'escalier. Simple, mais efficace.

Ari refit le trajet en sens inverse pour sortir de la maison. Il contourna ensuite la demeure et se retrouva devant l'entrée où il actionna la sonnette puis le heurtoir à plusieurs reprises. À l'intérieur, Azel commanda à son fils d'aller voir. Ziva pencha sa tête à l'angle du couloir pour voir sa silhouette et une autre gagner l'entrée. Elle sut qui l'accompagnait quand la voix de son frère lui parvint chargée de colère.

\- Rivkin !

Elle devina au bruit qu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Insensible à l'échauffourée qui attira Ray Cruz et l'attention d'Azel Millan, elle fit signe à Tim de la suivre. Sans être vus, ils atteignirent le côté droit du grand escalier. Fébrile, l'adolescent eut du mal à ouvrir la petite porte presque invisible sous le lambris et la tapisserie. Mais enfin le panneau pivota. Ziva le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur avant de refermer rapidement. Azel revenait vers eux. Ari n'allait pas pouvoir les occuper éternellement.

Le réduit était sombre. Tim sortit de sa poche la lampe qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'emporter en quittant le grenier. Il éclaira la volée de marche menant à la cave d'où provenait un courant d'air froid qui le fit frissonner. En bas, il actionna le vieil interrupteur qui illumina un couloir étroit les menant à une nouvelle porte. La serrure était fermée mais la clé pendait au bout d'une chaîne fixée dans le mur de pierre. Voilà plusieurs décennies qu'elle ne quittait plus cette place, évitant des pertes de clés comme ça avait souvent été le cas.

Le mécanisme était récalcitrant. Ziva prit la place de Tim et réussit à faire jouer le verrou. La porte de bois pivota sur ses gonds dans un léger grincement dévoilant une cave voûtée éclairée faiblement par une ampoule pendouillant à des fils nus.

Ils s'avancèrent sourcils froncés. L'endroit semblait vide. La porte pivota alors de nouveau et dans un sursaut il découvrirent Tony une planche à la main. Si le jeune homme avait eu l'intention d'assommer le premier qui entrerait, il renonça vite en découvrant abasourdi les arrivants. Le morceau de bois toucha le sol pendant qu'il balbutiait :

\- Timmy ? Princesse ?

Des deux, son frère fut le plus rapide à réagir.

\- Tony ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Avec la force de l'habitude, Tony le réceptionna et le serra contre lui, soulagé de le revoir.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il quand même un peu inquiet en se détachant de lui.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Comment… non, ce n'est pas important. On verra ça plus tard.

Tim approuva et fit un pas de côté pour laisser la place à l'Israélienne qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Princesse…

Ziva se mordit la lèvre quand il dit ce mot mais ne réussit pas à faire un pas. Tony combla l'espace entre eux. Ses mains encadrèrent son visage, dégagèrent une mèche de cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis l'enveloppa dans une étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Voleur, souffla Ziva dans son cou, Tony…

À côté d'eux, Timothy eut un grand sourire. Ils étaient réunis, enfin.

.

Dans le salon, Ari soutenait sans ciller le regard d'Azel Millan. L'homme d'affaire rompit le combat visuel le premier.

\- Trent ? voulut-il comprendre.

\- On s'est rencontré au restaurant.

\- Ça ne m'explique pas sa présence. Ni ce qui a valu cette petite scène.

Il faisait référence à l'arrivée d'Ari. Michael et lui en étaient venus aux mains à peine s'étaient-ils vus. Ray et Trent avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à les séparer.

\- Je crois qu'il est question de Ziva, réfléchit Trent.

Il n'avait rien compris aux propos en hébreu qu'ils avaient échangé d'un ton qui supposait des propos hauts en couleurs. En revanche, il avait parfaitement saisi le prénom de Ziva. Pour ce qu'il connaissait de Michael, l'Israélien en pinçait pour la fille David qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Le prénom d'Adam était aussi venu s'immiscer dans la conversation, un autre amoureux éconduit apparemment.

Azel soupira en comprenant de quoi il retournait. Il avait assez des histoires de cœur de ses filles pour ne pas y ajouter celles des israéliens. Il avait mieux à faire.

\- S'il n'est pas venu pour la clé, qu'il s'en aille.

\- Encore cette histoire de clé ? maugréa Ari.

\- Ta sœur a retrouvé la mémoire ?

\- Ta gueule, Rivkin.

Michael lui décocha un regard noir mais ne poursuivit pas. Azel passa une main lasse sur son visage.

\- Mettez-le dehors.

Ari leva les mains prêt à attaquer si l'un d'eux posait la main sur lui.

\- Je ne partirai pas sans Tony. Je sais qu'il est ici.

Azel sentait que la situation allait rapidement lui échapper aux regards qu'échangèrent les jeunes gens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner un ordre, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

\- Allez ouvrir, soupira-t-il exaspéré de ces contretemps à répétition.

Le nouveau contretemps allait lui poser plus de problèmes que les précédents comprit-il lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Inspecteurs Fornell et Gibbs, lança Tobias à la ronde.

\- Que vient faire la police chez moi ? demanda Azel avec une amabilité feinte.

\- Chez vous ? releva Fornell. Il me semblait que cet endroit appartenait à Tony DiNozzo et Timothy McGee.

Azel se crispa.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Tobias leva bien haut le papier qu'il avait à la main.

\- Nous avons un mandat pour fouiller cet endroit. De plus… Gibbs, à toi l'honneur.

\- Azel Millan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

.

Samantha Ryan posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du chef de police.

\- Vous voyez, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Jerome Craig n'eut pas la force de répliquer quoique ce soit. Il assista au défilé des suspects arrêtés au manoir atterré. Millan père et fils, les fils d'hommes influents dans les affaires Ray Cruz, Ron Sacks, le ressortissant israélien Michael Rivkin et bientôt s'ajouterait à la liste Parrish l'associé d'Azel, sans compter Jarvis.

\- C'est un beau coup de filet, poursuivit le docteur Ryan. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter pour votre carrière dorénavant.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils fassent partie de mon poste ? se lamenta Craig.

\- Vous devriez fiers d'avoir des hommes tels que Gibbs et Fornell.

Il ne répondit pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son retour sur le terrain s'éloignait. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Samantha Ryan lui adressa un sourire.

\- Après ça, on ne pourra plus rien vous refuser.

\- Pourvu que ce soit vrai.

.

Tony s'affala sur la pelouse. Ziva l'imita et vint se caler contre lui. C'était fini. Ils peinaient à le croire. Pourtant c'était le cas dès qu'ils avaient quitté la cave. Les flics emmenaient Milan et les autres. Ils l'avaient assuré, ils avaient des preuves. Le dénommé Gibbs avait été avare de mots mais son regard sans équivoque. Son collègue avait traduit, c'était la vérité. Ils n'avaient plus à s'en faire. D'ailleurs, il préviendrait ses amis du garage pour leur dire.

Tony avait du mal à croire qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. C'était pourtant toujours le cas quand le criminel était arrêté. Bien sûr, ils auraient des dépositions à faire, un procès plus tard mais, pour l'heure, c'était réglé.

Se retrouver tous dans le jardin après les événements avait été encore plus étrange, mais il avait pu savoir ce qui c'était passé pour arriver à ce dénouement. Il avait ainsi fait la connaissance d'Ari, le frère de Ziva. Le jeune homme avait récupéré une arme détenue par sa sœur, sidérant Tony sur la détermination de sa princesse à le retrouver. Il les avait ensuite abandonnés pour retrouver une certaine Kate avec laquelle Abby s'entendait apparemment très bien et dont ils deviendraient sans doute vite amis.

Il entendit son frère revenir. Il lui sourit avant de récupérer son portable dont l'avait délesté Rivkin. Timothy s'assit près de lui et contempla le couple qu'ils formaient avec Ziva. Voir son frère heureux était formidable. Après sept ans, il était enfin entier grâce à la jeune femme et c'était réciproque, il pouvait le voir. Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand, à l'écoute d'un message vocal, le visage de Tony se fit sombre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'eux en vitesse. Tim jeta un regard perplexe à Ziva qui le lui rendit en se redressant à son tour.

\- Il y a autre chose à laquelle on n'a pas pensé, tu crois ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas.

Ils observèrent Tony en silence, angoissés à l'idée que tout ne soit finalement pas terminé. Ce n'est pas le visage fermé du jeune homme quand il revint vers eux qui aida à les rassurer.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il à son interlocuteur après un coup d'œil pour l'écran de son téléphone, je l'ai bien reçu. Vous êtes sûr que ce qui s'est passé… entendu. On fait comme ça alors. Oui, à lundi.

Il coupa la communication et ouvrit un fichier. Il s'accroupit ensuite face à son frère.

\- Tony ? s'enquit celui-ci avec inquiétude.

\- Timmy, je veux être sûr, tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

Tony lui mit sous les yeux l'appareil. Tim dut relire à trois reprises ce qui était noté.

\- C'est… sûr ? demanda-t-il enfin blanc comme un linge.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je te demande si…

L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Le téléphone tomba dans l'herbe en même temps que lui sous l'impact.

\- Timmy, tu m'étouffes !

Il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien trop heureux pour vouloir le lâcher. Et puis le sourire de Tony démentait ses dires.

Sans comprendre ce qui valait cette effusion, Ziva s'empara du téléphone. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux termes juridiques anglophones, mais elle saisit le sens général. Son regard tomba alors de nouveau sur les deux frères allongés sur la pelouse, heureux comme jamais. Elle sourit de plus bel quand Tony le confirma à haute voix :

\- J'ai ta garde, Timmy !

La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle.

* * *

**Vous a-t-elle plu cette journée ? **

**C'est presque la fin, il ne reste que l'épilogue. Des attentes/envies particulières ?**

* * *

**P****ersonnage mentionné :** Adam Eshel (Mossad)


	23. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

__La bonne grâce est le vrai don des fées ;__

__Sans elle on ne peut rien, avec elle on peut tout.__

Charles Perrault, __Cendrillon__

_._

\- Arrête de bouger comme ça, s'agaça Paula, je ne vais jamais réussir à te l'attacher.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé d'en mettre une, Cassidy.

\- Essaye un peu d'y échapper, DiNozzo, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Tony coula un regard vers Jenny Shepard en retenant un soupir. La nièce d'Ada ne lui permettrait pas non plus d'échapper à la cravate que lui nouait leur amie autour du cou.

\- J'aurais pu le faire, grommela-t-il ensuite alors qu'elle lui demandait de s'asseoir.

Il savait pourtant bien qu'aucune d'elles ne l'aurait laisser faire. Ses meilleures amies avaient été intraitables, elles s'occupaient de le rendre présentable. Même Timothy et Magnum avaient dû s'incliner. Ils ne mettraient pas un pied dans la pièce tant qu'elles n'auraient pas fini.

Dans un sens, il pouvait s'estimer heureux. Abby n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre pour sa tenue. Sans quoi il n'osait pas imaginer comment il se serait retrouver habiller. La gothique avait déjà eu beaucoup trop de marge de manœuvre pour la décoration de la maison, particulièrement de l'immense véranda où ils devaient dîner. À son grand regret, elle avait été rejoint dans sa mission par les autres adolescents qui avaient pris le plus grand plaisir à suivre ses goûts. Il pouvait facilement pardonner à Jimmy et Breena, bien moins à son frère. Enfin, il avait promis aux McAbby de les laisser diriger la déco, il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment lui reprocher grand-chose.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Tony lança un appel au secours silencieux à Tom Morrow. Le patron du garage s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Ça avance ?

\- Sauve-moi ! formula cette fois Tony.

\- Tu survivras, DiNozzo, trancha Paula. Reste tranquille, je dois faire quelque chose de tes cheveux.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu bouges, j'appelle Abby !

\- Je ne bouge pas, capitula Tony, mais ne laisse pas Abs s'approcher de mes cheveux. J'y tiens !

Tom et Jenny durent se retenir de rire. La seule fois où la gothique avait eu droit de jouer les coiffeurs, il s'était retrouvé avec des mèches de toutes les couleurs et une crête punk qui leur avait donné leur plus grand fou-rire. Il avait fallu trois mois à Tony pour retrouver une tête convenable.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il à Tom.

\- Presque. Palmer s'est encore perdu. Ned et lui seront en retard.

\- Dorneget ne vaut vraiment pas mieux que lui, se lamenta Jenny avec le sourire.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

\- Et les filles aussi, rappela Paula.

Tony acquiesça. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le fameux bal de l'année et bien des choses avaient changé. Ned et Washington qu'il avait rencontré là-bas s'étaient liés à leur groupe d'amis, particulièrement les McAbby, Breena et Jimmy. De son côté, Tony avait fait la connaissance de Kate qu'avaient aussitôt adoptée Paula et Jenny, de même que sa sœur Rachel, Abigail Borin et bien entendu Ziva. Les filles faisaient souvent des sorties entre elles, emmenant parfois les plus jeunes comme Tali, Kelly ou Emily, et parfois même la petite Ellie.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que son cercle famille-amis allait autant s'agrandir, Tony n'y aurait jamais cru. Les flics qui avaient arrêté Millan et compagnie et leurs familles faisaient maintenant partie de son entourage. Gibbs, Fornell, Todd, Mallard, quatre noms de famille dont il comptait plusieurs de leurs membres comme de vrais amis.

À côtoyer les inspecteurs, il en avait même développé l'envie de les rejoindre au poste. Son frère semblait ravi de son idée de devenir flic, d'autant qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être inscrit à la prochaine session à l'académie de police. Kate serait de la partie, tout comme Paula qui voyait là le boulot qui regroupait tout ce qu'elle aimait faire. Ziva allait suivre le mouvement dès qu'elle aurait les papiers pour. Après ce qu'ils avaient signé tous deux la veille sous les regards ravis de Timothy et Ari, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Le frère de Ziva avait quant à lui trouvé sa voie dans les affaires, ce qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Jenny et tous d'eux n'étaient heureux que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le monde sans pitié des requins de la finance à négocier contrats et autres échanges commerciaux. Tony qui s'était interrogé sur le devenir de la société de ses parents qui ne l'intéressait pas avait trouvé là une solution parfaite à ses problèmes. Jenny et Ari avaient remplacé Millan et Parrish dans leurs fonctions, et ce avec succès. Leon Vance les avait introduit auprès de plusieurs grands noms et leur talent avait fait le reste. Le trio était devenu redouté dans toute la ville en l'espace de quelques mois. Tony gageait que dans quelques années, c'était le reste du monde qui aurait du souci à se faire.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant passer Stan Burley.

\- Alors, le marié est prêt ?

Tandis que Paula répondait à sa question, le regard de Tony s'attarda sur son reflet. Il avait fier allure dans son costume. Il se demandait à quoi Ziva pouvait ressembler.

Il allait l'épouser, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Officiellement, ils l'étaient déjà. Ils avaient choisi de signer les papiers pour ça avant de faire la cérémonie. Pour lui, comme pour elle, aujourd'hui était une simple confirmation de ce qu'ils étaient déjà, mari et femme. Honnêtement, ils se seraient contentés de leur passage aux bureaux de l'administration. Après lui avoir fait sa demande et obtenu sa réponse, elle avait fait de même et ces fiançailles avaient beaucoup ressemblé à un mariage. Le cadre où ils avaient signé les papiers la veille n'avait rien de romantique, loin de là, mais ils étaient ensemble, leurs frères étaient présents. Ils avaient eu l'impression à ce moment là qu'une cérémonie était superflue. Mais ils devaient bien ça à leurs proches. Et puis c'était toujours agréable de la voir en robe blanche et de se dire oui de nouveau.

C'était Ducky, le grand oncle de Washington, qui officierait aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas il y a six mois, il n'envisageait pas maintenant de laisser quelqu'un d'autre agir à sa place. Le rôle lui convenait tellement bien. Lui seul pouvait conduire la cérémonie où deux cultures si différentes allaient s'unir. Il était tout de même celui qui avait convaincu Eli David de la laisser se tenir dans les jardins du manoir, une merveille que Tony et Tim avaient toujours entretenu en souvenir de leur mère malgré les heurts quotidiens avec Azel Millan. De tout les changements qu'il avait pu opérer sur le terrain, c'était l'unique endroit qu'il n'avait jamais pu toucher. Le jardin de roses et d'essences rares était un lieu idyllique.

Tony savoura son arrivée là-bas dix minutes plus tard. Il salua les derniers arrivés dont un Jimmy Palmer qui peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Abby se pendit à son bras et il sut à l'instant que personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait l'autorisation de l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel. Timothy s'y trouvait déjà, discutant à voix basse avec Ducky, la main serrée sur la boîte contenant leurs alliances qu'il avait eu peur de perdre toute la journée.

Les retardataires s'empressèrent de trouver un siège. Tony échangea un regard avec Abby. Elle opina légèrement pour dire que tout était prêt. Avec le sourire, ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Une fois devant Ducky, Tony embrassa le front d'Abby. Il n'aurait imaginé personne d'autre à sa place pour l'emmener jusque là, pas depuis qu'il la connaissait.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

\- Les petites sœurs, c'est fait pour ça.

Elle l'abandonna pour rejoindre sa place. La marche nuptiale commença sans qu'il parvienne à comprendre où avaient été installées les baffes diffusant le morceau. Dès qu'elle apparut au bras de son père, il oublia tout.

Dans sa robe blanche, savamment coiffée par Rachel et Kate, son étoile dorée ornant son cou, Ziva était à ce moment là la plus belle. Tony remarqua à peine Tali tenant la traîne ou Eli à ses côtés. Il ne voyait qu'elle, magnifique, heureuse.

Bientôt son père la confierait à lui et Ducky officierait. Ils se diraient oui. Timothy lui donnerait les alliances. Alors ils seraient mariés aux yeux de tous et leur nouvelle vie commencerait. Mais pour l'heure, il se contentait de l'observer, de graver dans son esprit cette image qu'il avait d'elle. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il prenait conscience qu'il avait une chance folle de l'avoir dans sa vie. Car malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, les problèmes rencontrés avec Millan et surmontés avec l'aide de ses amis, il y avait une chose qui l'étonnait davantage. Elle et lui, l'amour avec un grand A, ils l'avaient rencontré par hasard…

**Fin**

* * *

Cette fois,** c'est bien fini. **J'aurais pu continuer davantage, mais je trouve mieux de s'arrêter là.

Et vous,** cet épilogue vous a plu ? **Et la fic dans son ensemble ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire,** merci** à tous de l'avoir suivie !


	24. Bonus : Cendrillon (conte de Perrault)

**Pour terminer,**** je vous remets ici ****le**** conte ****qui a inspiré l'histoir****e, que vous connaissez tous. ^_^  
**

* * *

**Cendrillon ou la petite pantoufle de verre**

Charles Perrault

.

Il était une fois un gentilhomme qui épousa, en secondes noces, une femme, la plus hautaine et la plus fière qu'on eût jamais vue. Elle avait deux filles de son humeur et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait, de son côté, une jeune fille d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple : elle tenait cela de sa mère, qui était la meilleure personne du monde.

Les noces ne furent pas plus tôt faites, que la belle-mère fit éclater sa mauvaise humeur ; elle ne put souffrir les belles qualités de cette jeune enfant, qui rendaient ses filles encore plus haïssables. Elle la chargea des plus viles occupations de la maison : c'était elle qui nettoyait la vaisselle et les montées, qui frottait la chambre de madame, et de mesdemoiselles ses filles ; elle couchait tout au haut de la maison, dans un grenier, sur une méchante paillasse, pendant que ses sœurs étaient dans des chambres parquetées, où elles avaient des lits les plus à la mode, des miroirs où elles se voyaient depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête. La pauvre fille souffrait tout avec patience, et n'osait s'en plaindre à son père qui l'aurait grondée, parce que sa femme le gouvernait entièrement.

Lorsqu'elle avait fait son ouvrage, elle s'allait mettre au coin de la cheminée, et s'asseoir dans les cendres, ce qui faisait qu'on l'appelait communément dans le logis Cucendron. La cadette, qui n'était pas si malhonnête que son aînée, l'appelait Cendrillon. Cependant Cendrillon, avec ses méchants habits, ne laissait pas d'être cent fois plus belle que ses sœurs, quoique vêtues très magnifiquement.

Il arriva que le fils du roi donna un bal, et qu'il en pria toutes les personnes de qualité. Nos deux demoiselles en furent aussi priées, car elles faisaient grande figure dans le pays. Les voilà bien aises et bien occupées à choisir les habits et les coiffures qui leur siéraient le mieux. Nouvelle peine pour Cendrillon, car c'était elle qui repassait le linge de ses sœurs et qui godronnait leurs manchettes. On ne parlait que de la manière dont on s'habillerait.

« Moi, dit l'aînée, je mettrai mon habit de velours rouge et ma garniture d'Angleterre.

— Moi, dit la cadette, je n'aurai que ma jupe ordinaire ; mais en récompense, je mettrai mon manteau à fleurs d'or et ma barrière de diamants, qui n'est pas des plus indifférentes. »

On envoya quérir la bonne coiffeuse, pour dresser les cornettes à deux rangs, et on fit acheter des mouches de la bonne faiseuse. Elles appelèrent Cendrillon pour lui demander son avis, car elle avait le goût bon. Cendrillon les conseilla le mieux du monde, et s'offrit même à les coiffer ; ce qu'elles voulurent bien.

En les coiffant, elles lui disaient :

« Cendrillon, serais-tu bien aise d'aller au bal ?

— Hélas, mesdemoiselles, vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas là ce qu'il me faut.

— Tu as raison, on rirait bien si on voyait un Cucendron aller au bal. »

Une autre que Cendrillon les aurait coiffées de travers ; mais elle était bonne, et elle les coiffa parfaitement bien. Elles furent près de deux jours sans manger, tant elles étaient transportées de joie. On rompit plus de douze lacets à force de les serrer pour leur rendre la taille plus menue, et elles étaient toujours devant leur miroir.

Enfin l'heureux jour arriva ; on partit, et Cendrillon les suivit des yeux le plus longtemps qu'elle put. Lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus, elle se mit à pleurer. Sa marraine, qui la vit toute en pleurs, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

« Je voudrais bien… je voudrais bien… »

Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle ne put achever. Sa marraine, qui était fée, lui dit :

« Tu voudrais bien aller au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hélas oui, dit Cendrillon en soupirant.

— Eh bien ! seras-tu bonne fille ? dit sa marraine ; je t'y ferai aller »

Elle la mena dans sa chambre, et lui dit :

« Va dans le jardin et apporte-moi une citrouille. »

Cendrillon alla aussitôt cueillir la plus belle qu'elle put trouver, et la porta à sa marraine, ne pouvant deviner comment cette citrouille la pourrait faire aller au bal. Sa marraine la creusa, et, n'ayant laissé que l'écorce, la frappa de sa baguette, et la citrouille fut aussitôt changée en un beau carrosse tout doré.

Ensuite elle alla regarder dans la souricière, où elle trouva six souris toutes en vie. Elle dit à Cendrillon de lever un peu la trappe de la souricière, et, à chaque souris qui sortait, elle lui donnait un coup de sa baguette, et la souris était aussitôt changée en un beau cheval : ce qui fit un bel attelage de six chevaux, d'un beau gris de souris pommelé.

Comme elle était en peine de quoi elle ferait un cocher :

« Je vais voir, dit Cendrillon, s'il n'y a point quelque rat dans la ratière, nous en ferons un cocher.

— Tu as raison, dit sa marraine, va voir. »

Cendrillon lui apporta la ratière, où il y avait trois gros rats. La fée en prit un d'entre les trois, à cause de sa maîtresse barbe, et l'ayant touché, il fut changé en un gros cocher, qui avait une des plus belles moustaches qu'on ait jamais vues. Ensuite elle lui dit :

« Va dans le jardin, tu y trouveras six lézards derrière l'arrosoir, apporte-les-moi. »

Elle ne les eut pas plus tôt apportés que la marraine les changea en six laquais, qui montèrent aussitôt derrière le carrosse avec leurs habits chamarrés, et qui s'y tenaient attachés, comme s'ils n'eussent fait autre chose toute leur vie.

La fée dit alors à Cendrillon :

« Eh bien ! voilà de quoi aller au bal : n'es-tu pas bien aise ?

— Oui, mais est-ce que j'irai comme cela avec mes vilains habits ? »

Sa marraine ne fit que la toucher avec sa baguette, et en même temps ses habits furent changés en des habits d'or et d'argent, tout chamarrés de pierreries ; elle lui donna ensuite une paire de pantoufles de verre, les plus jolies du monde. Quand elle fut ainsi parée, elle monta en carrosse ; mais sa marraine lui recommanda sur toutes choses de ne pas passer minuit, l'avertissant que si elle demeurait au bal un moment davantage, son carrosse redeviendrait citrouille, ses chevaux des souris, ses laquais des lézards, et que ses vieux habits reprendraient leur première forme.

Elle promit à sa marraine qu'elle ne manquerait pas de sortir du bal avant minuit. Elle part, ne se sentant pas de joie. Le fils du roi, qu'on alla avertir qu'il venait d'arriver une grande princesse qu'on ne connaissait point, courut la recevoir ; il lui donna la main à la descente du carrosse, et la mena dans la salle où était la compagnie.

Il se fit alors un grand silence ; on cessa de danser, et les violons ne jouèrent plus, tant on était attentif à contempler les grandes beautés de cette inconnue. On n'entendait qu'un bruit confus :

« Ah ! qu'elle est belle ! »

Le roi même, tout vieux qu'il était, ne laissait pas de la regarder et de dire tout bas à la reine qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une si belle et si aimable personne. Toutes les dames étaient attentives à considérer sa coiffure et ses habits, pour en avoir dès le lendemain de semblables, pourvu qu'il se trouvât des étoffes assez belles, et des ouvriers assez habiles.

Le fils du roi la mit à la place la plus honorable, et ensuite la prit pour la mener danser. Elle dansa avec tant de grâce, qu'on l'admira encore davantage. On apporta une fort belle collation, dont le jeune prince ne mangea point, tant il était occupé à la considérer. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de ses sœurs et leur fit mille honnêtetés ; elle leur fit part des oranges et des citrons que le prince lui avait donnés ; ce qui les étonna fort, car elles ne la connaissaient point.

Lorsqu'elles causaient ainsi, Cendrillon entendit sonner onze heures trois quarts ; elle fit aussitôt une grande révérence à la compagnie, et s'en alla le plus vite qu'elle put. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée, elle alla trouver sa marraine, et après l'avoir remerciée, elle lui dit qu'elle souhaiterait bien aller encore le lendemain au bal, parce que le fils du roi l'en avait priée. Comme elle était occupée à raconter à sa marraine tout ce qui s'était passé au bal, les deux sœurs heurtèrent à la porte, Cendrillon leur alla ouvrir.

« Que vous êtes longtemps à revenir ! » leur dit-elle en bâillant, en se frottant les yeux, et en s'étendant comme si elle n'eût fait que de se réveiller ; elle n'avait cependant pas eu envie de dormir depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées.

« Si tu étais venue au bal, lui dit une de ses sœurs, tu ne t'y serais pas ennuyée : il y est venu la plus belle princesse, la plus belle qu'on puisse jamais voir ; elle nous a fait mille civilités ; elle nous a donné des oranges et des citrons. »

Cendrillon ne se sentait pas de joie : elle leur demanda le nom de cette princesse ; mais elles lui répondirent qu'on ne la connaissait pas, que le fils du roi en était fort en peine, et qu'il donnerait toute chose au monde pour savoir qui elle était. Cendrillon sourit et leur dit :

« Elle était donc bien belle ? Mon Dieu ! que vous êtes heureuses ! ne pourrais-je point la voir ? Hélas ! mademoiselle Javotte, prêtez-moi votre habit jaune que vous mettez tous les jours.

— Vraiment, dit mademoiselle Javotte, je suis de cet avis ! prêtez votre habit à un vilain Cucendron comme cela ! il faudrait que je fusse bien folle. »

Cendrillon s'attendait bien à ce refus, et elle en fut bien aise ; car elle aurait été grandement embarrassée si sa sœur eût bien voulu lui prêter son habit.

Le lendemain les deux sœurs furent au bal, et Cendrillon aussi, mais encore plus parée que la première fois. Le fils du roi fut toujours auprès d'elle, et ne cessa de lui conter des douceurs. La jeune demoiselle ne s'ennuyait point, et oublia ce que sa marraine lui avait recommandé ; de sorte qu'elle entendit sonner le premier coup de minuit, lorsqu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il fût encore onze heures : elle se leva et s'enfuit aussi légèrement qu'aurait fait une biche. Le prince la suivit, mais il ne put l'attraper. Elle laissa tomber une de ses pantoufles de verre, que le prince ramassa bien soigneusement. Cendrillon arriva chez elle, bien essoufflée, sans carrosse, sans laquais, et avec ses méchants habits ; rien ne lui étant resté de sa magnificence qu'une de ses petites pantoufles, la pareille de celle qu'elle avait laissé tomber. On demanda aux gardes de la porte du palais s'ils n'avaient point vu sortir une princesse : ils dirent qu'ils n'avaient vu sortir personne, qu'une jeune fille fort mal vêtue, et qui avait plus l'air d'une paysanne que d'une demoiselle.

Quand les deux sœurs revinrent du bal, Cendrillon leur demanda si elles s'étaient encore bien diverties et si la belle dame y avait été ; elles lui dirent que oui, mais qu'elle s'était enfuie lorsque minuit avait sonné, et si promptement qu'elle avait laissé tomber une de ses petites pantoufles de verre, la plus jolie du monde ; que le fils du roi l'avait ramassée, et qu'il n'avait fait que la regarder pendant tout le reste du bal, et qu'assurément il était fort amoureux de la belle personne à qui appartenait la petite pantoufle.

Elles dirent vrai ; car, peu de jours après, le fils du roi fit publier, à son de trompe, qu'il épouserait celle dont le pied serait bien juste à la pantoufle. On commença à l'essayer aux princesses, ensuite aux duchesses, et à toute la cour, mais inutilement. On l'apporta chez les deux sœurs, qui firent tout leur possible pour faire entrer leur pied dans la pantoufle, mais elles ne purent en venir à bout. Cendrillon qui les regardait, et qui reconnut sa pantoufle, dit en riant :

« Que je voie si elle ne me serait pas bonne ! »

Ses sœurs se mirent à rire et à se moquer d'elle. Le gentilhomme qui faisait l'essai de la pantoufle ayant regardé attentivement Cendrillon et la trouvant fort belle, dit que cela était très juste, et qu'il avait ordre de l'essayer à toutes les filles. Il fit asseoir Cendrillon, et approchant la pantoufle de son petit pied, il vit qu'elle y entrait sans peine, et qu'elle y était juste comme de cire. L'étonnement des deux sœurs fut grand, mais plus grand encore quand Cendrillon tira de sa poche l'autre petite pantoufle qu'elle mit à son pied. Là-dessus arriva la marraine, qui ayant donné un coup de sa baguette sur les habits de Cendrillon, les fit devenir encore plus magnifiques que tous les autres.

Alors ses deux sœurs la reconnurent pour la belle personne qu'elles avaient vue au bal. Elles se jetèrent à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de tous les mauvais traitements qu'elles lui avaient fait souffrir. Cendrillon les releva et leur dit, en les embrassant, qu'elle leur pardonnait de bon cœur, et qu'elle les priait de l'aimer bien toujours. On la mena chez le jeune prince, parée comme elle était. Il la trouva encore plus belle que jamais, et peu de jours après, il l'épousa. Cendrillon, qui était aussi bonne que belle, fit loger ses deux sœurs au palais, et les maria dès le jour même à deux grands seigneurs de la cour.

* * *

Moralité

La beauté pour le sexe est un rare trésor ;

De l'admirer jamais on ne se lasse ;

Mais ce qu'on nomme bonne grâce

Est sans prix et vaut mieux encor.

C'est ce qu'à Cendrillon fit avoir sa marraine,

En la dressant, en l'instruisant,

Tant et si bien qu'elle en fit une reine ;

Car ainsi sur ce conte on va moralisant.

Belles, ce don vaut mieux que d'être bien coiffées ;

Pour engager un cœur, pour en venir à bout,

La bonne grâce est le vrai don des fées ;

Sans elle on ne peut rien, avec elle on peut tout.

* * *

Autre moralité

C'est sans doute un grand avantage

D'avoir de l'esprit, du courage,

De la naissance, du bon sens,

Et d'autres semblables talents,

Qu'on reçoit du ciel en partage ;

Mais vous aurez beau les avoir,

Pour votre avancement ce seront choses vaines,

Si vous n'avez, pour les faire valoir,

Ou des parrains, ou des marraines.


End file.
